In The Wrong Place
by dublin writer
Summary: This is an alternate ending story for the episode One Last Shot where Officer Landers shoots Steve thinking he is someone else and it deals with what happens after. Instead of a one shot I decided to try a long detailed alternate ending instead. I hope you all enjoy my interpretation.Disclaimer:The characters as always remain the property of the SOSF Creators..I merely borrow them.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Wrong Place**

**A/N I would like to dedicate this story to my husband and my five kids without whose patience and understanding this story wouldn't have been written. I also want to thank Keller12917 and Briroch for their constant support and friendship, the talented ladies of the SOSF yahoo group whose stories I thoroughly enjoy reading and all the readers who have read and reviewed my other stories...Your kind words and encouragement inspire me to write more and are very much appreciated...**

**Knowledge of the episode "One Last Shot" is possibly necessary for the full enjoyment of this story. Some dialogue from the original episode has been replicated in the story in order to keep the alternate ending true in part to the original storyline...These borrowed parts along with the characters remain the property of the creators of SOSF...I only borrow them for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others.**

**I hope you enjoy my latest offering and if you do..Please review!  
**

Chapter 1

As Steve and Mike entered the building in the Mission District at Valencia and Clarion ...in search of their suspect Frank Graves the tension was palpable...This was the part of their profession that both men feared the most... Searching buildings where known gunmen were seen entering in order to apprehend them was always nerve-racking...As they entered, Mike gestured for Steve to go one way while he went the other...This made it doubly nerve-racking as not only had you to search for the suspect while trying to keep yourself alive...you also had to be painfully aware that your partner could come into your line of fire at any moment and so you had to control your trigger finger and respond to situations with quickfire decisions...Of course the intensive training the Department gave them helped them in situations like this up to a point but after that you had to rely on your raw nerves and reflexes.

This particular building was really dark and creepy and as Steve went down the corridor as slowly and stealthily as he could he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his adrenaline was increasing... He listened for sounds of life and as his feet moved along ,the floorboards creaked under his feet... He could feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck and was almost at the room at the end of the corridor when a familiar sound of a gun being discharged sent him into defense mode... As he heard the bullet fly in his direction he quickly ducked and dived inside the room...

He kept his back to the wall inside the doorway and listened for further signs that the gunman was approaching... Boy, that was a little too close for comfort, Steve thought to himself... But how in God's name did Graves get behind him?... He'd been very thorough in his search of the corridor... he couldn't possibly have missed him... It just didn't make sense...

As he struggled to make sense of how the gunman had got the drop on him he suddenly became aware of a faint stinging sensation in his left side towards the back near where his gun holster was... Within seconds the stinging had changed to a burning sensation and Steve could feel panic rise within him...He hadn't noticed it until now and alarm bells were going off in his head... He risked a quick glance under his jacket but it was too dark to see anything... He reached his left hand around to where the burning sensation was and to his horror he felt something wet and sticky... Bringing his left hand back around his worst fears were realized when he saw the blood on his fingers...

Oh Man! ...Steve thought...this cannot be happening!

Steve's next thoughts turned to Mike. He had to have heard the gunshot and was probably bearing down on their location but how could he warn Mike without tipping Graves off as to his position...Damn it!...There wasn't a rulebook for this type of situation in the Department training manual...! Before he had time to think anymore he heard Mike's panicked voice calling him...

"STEVE!"

As Steve went to answer he realized how dry his mouth had become...

"YEAH!" was the only word Steve managed to get out as the burning in his side changed again to a sharp stabbing pain which momentarily robbed him of his breath...Knowing Mike was coming allowed him to drop his guard and lowering his weapon he again held his side with his left hand and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the dark dusty floor...

"MIKE! Where's Graves?" he managed to say next when he had accustomed himself to the pain that was now throbbing steadily in his side...

He heard Mike's footsteps in the hall frantically searching for him...

"He's gone...Are you alright? Where are you?" Mike called ...

As Steve went to answer, another painful spasm hit his side and he doubled over with the pain of it...he had to breathe through the pain before his voice would allow him to answer...

Mike was frantic with worry. When he had heard the gunshot, he had immediately doubled back to where the sound came from. He waited to hear an exchange of gunfire to indicate that Steve was in a gunfight with Graves but when he heard no more shots he began to worry even more...He only hoped it was Steve who had taken the shot and not the other way around...

As Mike got to the corridor where Steve had gone down he spotted a figure in the hallway... Officer Joe Landers ! What was he doing here?...

" Joe?"

Landers beckoned to him and in a low voice he said...

"Come on...I think I got him..."

As Mike approached Joe he saw that he had his gun drawn and was pointing it down the corridor...where Steve had been...In that moment Mike got a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as he slowly pieced together in his head what had just happened... Dear God...Did he think Steve was Graves? Had he fired at Steve? His panic increased and he headed down the corridor almost afraid of what he might find...

"STEVE!"...

On hearing Steve's answer he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding but something about the waver in Steve's voice made him uneasy...He glanced back at Landers who was still in the same spot leaning against the wall as if it was holding him up...He looked nervous as he began to realize who he had actually been shooting at...Mike asked if Steve was alright but when no reply came Mike's gut instinct told him that something was terribly wrong...

"Stay there!" He shouted at Landers as he turned and continued his search for his partner...

"STEVE !...Answer me...Where are you?"...


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 2

When Steve felt the pain subside a little he mustered up whatever strength he could and shouted in a pain filled voice ...

"MIKE!... I'm in here...I'm...hit..."

When Mike heard those words his heart almost stopped... He ran towards the room where Steve's voice had come from and seeing Steve sitting on the floor he knelt down quickly and studied Steve carefully...It was very dark in the room but he could make out perspiration on Steve's brow and could hear him breathing and gasping erratically ...

"Where are you hit buddy boy?" Mike asked almost afraid of the answer...

"My left side...near my holster...shot from behind ." Steve gasped..."Hurts bad...don't know how Graves got behind me...I checked Mike...honest I did...did you see him?"

"Alright...Don't worry about that now...Take it easy...Let me see your side..."

Mike didn't quite know how to tell him that he had actually been shot by a fellow officer so for the moment he concentrated on checking Steve... He pulled Steve's jacket aside and in the dim light saw a growing patch of deep crimson that stood out against Steve's light coloured check shirt...Steve's hand was protectively covering it and Mike had to coax him to remove it so that he could fully see the extent of the damage that had been done by the bullet...

"Steve...You need to let me see it...Ok buddy boy?...Lift your hand for me..."

Steve dutifully obeyed his partner and lifted his blood soaked hand and gritted his teeth as Mike probed the area to find the bullet hole...

"Lean forward for me buddy boy...I need to check your back..." Mike instructed and as Steve bent forward wincing as he did, Mike lifted up Steve's jacket and could just about work out a matching patch of blood at the back of his shirt too...

"I think it went straight through Steve...but the light is too bad in here..Do you think you can stand and walk out of here with my help?"

Steve seemed to consider this for a minute ...

"With your help...yeah... I think so..."

First Mike placed his clean handkerchief inside Steve's shirt at the front and finding Steve's one in his jacket placed that around at his back under the shirt material...Although at the rate he was losing blood he feared that mightn't be enough...

"Ok...buddy boy...Let's give it a try..." Mike said as he put Steve's left arm around his shoulders and holding his right side with his other hand lifted him up off the floor. Steve helped as best he could and when they were finally upright... Mike shouted out the door..

"Joe, Get in here and give me a hand!..."

"Joe?" Steve asked Mike confused..."What's he doing here?"

Joe just at that minute appeared in the doorway looking guilty and nervous... Mike glared at him and the look between the two men was not lost on Steve who despite the pain he was in was beginning to feel that he was missing something...

"Wait a minute...What's going on here?...Mike...you want to fill me in please?" Steve said struggling to stay standing...

"It wasn't Graves who shot you...It was Joe!...He thought you were Graves..." Mike said never once lifting his steely glare from Landers and Steve could almost feel the rage emanating from his partner... Steve looked at Landers who looked very uncomfortable under the gaze of Mike Stone...

Steve tried to process what Mike had just said...Of course...That made sense... He HAD checked the corridor thoroughly...It had to be have been someone who had come in after them...As it sunk in that a fellow officer had carelessly and purposefully shot him he could feel his adrenaline rise again and anger ripped through him... Without warning he grabbed out with his free hand and caught Joe's lapels...

"What the hell were you doing man , you could have killed me...I've got a hole in my side because of you...What were you thinking?..."

Leaving Steve's left arm draped around his shoulders Mike used his left hand to push Joe away out of Steve's grasp and steadied Steve who had used more energy than he had left to vent his frustrations on the sorry-looking officer standing in front of him...

"Easy Steve...Watch your side...Come on now ...Let's get you out of here first.. We can deal with the rest later..."

"I didn't know it was you...Steve...I'm sorry..." Joe stammered and staggered on the spot an action not lost on Mike who immediately yelled at him and held out his hand towards Joe...

"Give me your gun Joe..."

When Landers was not forthcoming Mike yanked the gun out of Joe's hand stating...

" I SAID GIVE ME YOUR GUN!"...

Feeling angry and frustrated with the officer in front of him for endangering the life of the young man that he cared for like a son he put the man's gun in his trench coat pocket and turned his attention back to Steve...Knowing full well that the drunken man in front of him would be of no use helping him with Steve as he could barely keep himself upright.. He told Joe to go on ahead and he struggled on with Steve himself. They made it back down the corridor and out of the door they entered through and then Mike remembered the ladder type steps they had come up initially...How in God's name am I going to get you down those buddy boy he thought to himself. He could feel Steve getting weaker the further they went and the blood from his side had obviously already soaked the handkerchief and was now visibly trailing down Steve's trouser leg...probably as a result of the exertion of walking... Mike knew he had to get him lying down soon and work on stemming the blood flow.

When they reached the ladder steps Steve looked at Mike and seemed to understand the problem he was contemplating...

"I'll make it...You go first though...ok?"

"You sure buddy boy?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

Mike yelled at the officer down below to call an ambulance and then started down the steps and watched on helplessly as Steve turned and holding the rail at the top carefully put his foot down on the first step. The pain that movement caused was etched on Steve's face and he was unable to suppress the yelp of pain that accompanied it...however true to form Steve continued down the steps slowly regardless of the immense pain that was emanating from his side and Mike stayed close behind him just in case he blacked out or lost his footing...

When they were just five steps from the ground Steve just couldn't take another step...His breathing was becoming laboured and he felt light-headed... He stopped moving and put his head against the cold steel in front of his face and warned Mike...

"Can't go any further... Mike...sorry... feel...faint..."

Mike flew into action then and yelled at the officers to come and assist him... They reached up and between them grabbed Steve and eased him down until he was safely on the ground...Now in broad daylight Mike assessed the damage more clearly ...He tore Steve's bloodstained shirt and found the exit wound on his left side ...Then rolling Steve over gently he found the corresponding entrance wound in Steve's back. The bullet had gone through Steve's jacket and straight through the leather of his holster...The bleeding was easing up and starting to congeal but Mike was still very concerned about his young partner. He looked dreadful ... He was paler than normal and seemed to be in a good bit of discomfort. Mike talked comfortingly to Steve while they waited for the ambulance but all the while he was still glaring at Joe Landers who was now fidgeting uncomfortably near his car...

"Where is that DAMN ambulance?" Mike roared as minutes ticked by and Steve seemed to be losing his fight to stay conscious...

"Hang in there buddy boy...Hang in there!..."


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 3

Within minutes an ambulance arrived and immediately attended to Steve...By this time he was unconscious but his breathing had stabilised...The paramedics dressed the wounds and set up an IV and within mere minutes had Steve on a gurney heading into the back of an ambulance...

Before Mike joined him he gave orders for someone to drive Landers home and made it clear that on no account was he to be allowed drive home himself... Haseejian had arrived on the scene around the same time as the ambulance and Mike asked him to call the Captain and fill him in as to what had happened and assigned him to team up with Tanner to watch Landers and not to let him out of his sight no matter what...Then content that everything had been attended to he climbed into the ambulance and rode to San Francisco General with Steve.

When they arrived in Emergency, Steve was whisked off to be examined and Mike headed to the waiting area to wait for news...Captain Olsen arrived a short time later looking mad as hell and totally frazzled...

"Mike, What in God's name happened? Norm said that Landers shot Keller! How is he?"

"He's in with the doctors now...He took a bullet through his side...and yes Landers did it ! And that's not all Rudy...He was drunk!...He entered that building stinking drunk and shot Steve thinking he was our suspect Frank Graves...He's out of control Rudy and you need to do something about it! Do you hear me? Because so help me God if you don't Rudy...I WILL!"

Mike was filled with anger at Landers for his carelessness and consumed with concern for Steve. When his rant ended he sat down and removed his hat and sitting with his elbows resting on his knees he fingered the fedora absent-mindedly, Steve his main priority right now.

Olsen felt for his good friend as he watched him now...Everyone in the Department knew what a good team him and Steve made and he could tell how worried he was about his young partner. Olsen felt a little guilty too...Rumours about Officer Joe Landers' increasing fondness for the booze had been rife in the Department over the last few years yet no officer had ever made an official complaint and although the signs were there for all to see there was never any evidence to support the rumours until now...

Damn it! thought Olsen...Not until now when one fine officer was dead and another one badly hurt... Sitting down beside Mike, Rudy placed his hand on Mike's shoulder as a show of support and spoke softly...

"Don't worry Mike...this has gone far enough...Landers won't endanger any more officers on my watch...You have my word on that! The man needs help and he's going to have to get it before he wears his badge again!"

"In that case, you better hold onto this .." Mike said reaching into the pocket of his trench coat and taking out a gun and handing it to Rudy Olsen...Seeing Rudy's confused look he added..." I confiscated it off Landers today when he shot Steve with it!"

"Oh, sure. Good thinking Mike...He oughtn't to be in charge of one of these in his current condition..I'll take care of it."

With that Rudy pocketed the gun and the two men sat in companionable silence for the next hour while they waited for news of Steve...Mike was a nervous wreck by the time Dr. Armstrong appeared through the double doors and headed in their direction...Having treated Steve more times before than he cared to ,he knew the depth of loyalty and affection between the older man and Steve and was therefore quick to assuage Mike's fears...

"It's alright Mike...Steve's going to be ok! He was very lucky...The bullet went straight through the edge of his side...back to front...but it didn't hit any internal organs or major arteries...It's all muscle and tissue damage which will take between two and three weeks to heal up. The bullet went straight through Steve's gun holster before it entered the skin and believe it or not that took some of the speed out of the bullet and lessened the damage too. The main problem when he came in here was bloodloss...As there were two wounds, the entrance and the exit wound...he bled out a good bit and his blood pressure dropped dangerously low...As there is no bullet to retrieve Steve doesn't need surgery. We gave him a local anesthetic and sewed up the two wounds. We 're currently transfusing some blood back into him and we've put him on an IV too...His blood pressure is improving...I'd like to keep him overnight for observation but if he's doing okay tomorrow I'll let him go home...Like I said he was very lucky...another inch to the left and it would have missed him altogether, another inch to the right and we might have had a more grim conversation Mike."

Mike allowed everything the doctor had said to sink in and breathed a sigh of relief...No matter how many times he had to stand in this same waiting room and wait for news of his partner's health it never got any damn easier...Looking at the doctor with his eyes full of gratitude he shook the doctor's hand...

"Thanks for looking after him Doc...but isn't it very soon releasing him tomorrow?"

"No...like I said once we stabilise his bloods his wounds just need to heal...Don't get me wrong ,his side is going to be very sore and tender especially for the next three or four days...I'd recommend you keep him on very light duties for at least the next week and a half until the wounds start to close in and heal...He needs to take things slow and easy...Also it's important to keep the wounds clean and change the dressings regularly to avoid infection...We need to keep an eye out for redness around the wounds and fever just in case..."

"Can I see him?" Mike asked hopefully...

"Sure, but just for a few minutes though...I need him to rest for now...and please don't be too alarmed by his appearance...He's still very pale and he's hooked up to a lot of drips and monitors but it's only until I'm satisfied that his bloods are back to the level they should be...Follow me Mike...I'm sure he'll be glad to see you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 4

Mike followed the doctor down the corridor and into one of the examining rooms. Steve was sitting up a little and looked very pale. He was hooked up to various drips. Mike noticed that he had tubes sticking out of both arms...One had a bag of blood feeding into his arm and the other side seemed to hold the IV...He wore a hospital issued top and trousers and where the neck drooped down at the top Mike could see monitors attached to Steve's chest and he seemed to have a permanent blood pressure cuff attached to his upper right arm...which was being checked regularly ...He also had a nasal cannula of oxygen under his nose and he looked utterly miserable. There were so many nurses and staff buzzing around him that he didn't see Mike come in at first until the older man came in close and placed a hand gently on his arm...

"Now, haven't we talked before about this desire you have to always be the centre of attention, buddy boy..?'" Mike chided knowing full well that the centre of attention was the last place Steve ever wanted to be...

Steve's face visibly brightened when he saw his partner and he laughed tentatively at Mike's comment...knowing full well that Mike was well aware of his hatred of fuss...

"Hey Mike, I wondered how long it would be before you used that old Stone charm to charm your way in here.."

Steve really did hate being fussed over like this and all the prodding and poking had started to get to him so he was hugely relieved to see Mike come in and secretly hoped that the older detective would be allowed to stay for a while..

"How are you feeling buddy boy?"...Mike asked more seriously patting Steve's arm paternally careful not to disturb the many tubes and wires that were emanating from it...

"I'm ok Mike.." Steve started out but seeing his partners face change to a questioning glare realized it would be in his better interests to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth...

"A little sore...a little queasy..." Steve admitted not catching Mike's eye.

"Queasy?..." Mike directed his question to Dr. Armstrong ...not even attempting to hide the worry from his face..

"A combination of the painkillers and the local anesthetic ..." the doctor explained..." It should wear off soon..."

"Oh yeah, ...that'll get you every time buddy boy..."

"Did you tell Olsen about Landers Mike? "

"Yes, he knows..He's launching an investigation into the incident. He's hopping mad I can tell you..."...

"You know Joe's out of control don't you Mike?...He's dangerous..He never shouted out a warning Mike..You know what that means don't you? "

Mike swallowed hard realizing in that moment exactly what it meant...He made eye contact with Steve silently conveying to his partner that he knew what he was thinking...

"He had no intention of bringing Graves in...He planned to kill him! You still reckon Landers was holding the gun when Mel was killed...Don't you buddy boy?..."

" Yeah, I do Mike...I just wish we had Graves to confirm it..."

"We'll get him buddy boy, don't you worry.. You just concentrate on getting better...Ok?"

"Mike..." Steve continued..."Do you think Joe's been drinking heavily for long?..."

It was the question that they had both been pondering but Steve was the first one to verbalize it...

"I don't know buddy boy... but he's sure showing all the signs of being an alcoholic...You know it's a sickness Steve...for some a coping mechanism ...I could name many fine officers that have turned to alcohol to block out the awful things we see everyday doing our jobs..." and Mike went silent, lost in his thoughts about the many friends he had seen suffer due to their addiction to alcohol...

Steve noticed that Mike was reminiscing and that he looked forlorn...so reaching out his hand he touched Mike's arm...

"Mike...you ok?"

Steve's touch brought him out of his memories and he patted Steve's hand and smiled at the pale young man in the bed...

"Oh yeah...I'm fine...and anyway isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking you?...I guess we'll just have to ask Nina Shaffer about Joe's drinking..."

"I guess... " Steve said smiling back but then as if he suddenly thought of something he looked questioningly at Mike..."What date is it today ?"

"It's the twenty fourth...Why? What do you want to know the date for buddy boy?"

"Didn't you tell me that Jeannie was coming to visit you on the twenty-fifth for a week, some sort of college break...?"

Mike looked at Steve and his jaw dropped.

"Dear God, buddy boy you're right! You know in all the fuss today I almost forgot all about it...Jeannie wouldn't have been happy if I'd stood her up at the bus depot tomorrow afternoon...Thanks buddy boy for the reminder but you do know I would have remembered myself if you hadn't scared me out of five years of my life today that I can't afford to lose!" Mike teased...and then as if as a second thought he continued...

"How did you remember that anyway?"

The truth was that as soon as Mike had announced it last week he had started looking forward to seeing Jeannie and had been secretly counting down the days until she came home but not wanting to admit that to Mike instead he flustered...

"Well, you know me Mike, I've always had a knack of remembering dates and numbers and stuff like that..."

Steve felt his cheeks becoming warm as he struggled to change the subject under the scrutinising glare of his mentor.

"Oh you do huh?" Mike asked smiling at Steve but his smile changed quickly as he saw Steve wincing and closing his eyes as though he was suddenly in a whole lot of pain...

Steve was getting very uncomfortable ...His side was starting to hurt bad and the continuous tightening on his arm was getting on his nerves...But worse than all that the needles in his arms were starting to irritate him and he started subconsciously rubbing at them...Mike noticed and grabbed both of Steve's hands gently...

"Don't scratch at them buddy boy ...you'll pull them out..."

"They're itching me Mike"...Steve complained and Mike noticed that Steve was becoming very uneasy...He glanced up at the doctor and realized that the doctor had noticed Steve's discomfort too...

"I think it's time you got some rest Steve..." the doctor stated." I'm going to give you a sedative to help you sleep...Hopefully by the time you wake up we'll have you off all these machines and you'll feel lots better..I'm sorry Mike. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Steve needs to get some rest.."

"Ok Doc..." Mike answered and turning to Steve he placed one hand on his shoulder and wagged his finger at the young man with the other.."You do what the Doc tells you now...You hear me buddy boy? And don't be messing with those wires...Ok? I'll be back in the morning to check on you...Get some rest..."

Steve smiled at how protective Mike was of him..."Ok ... I'll be good Momma"...Steve joked and laughed as best he could considering the pain he was now in as Mike swatted at him playfully for his sarcasm...

"Oh you think that's funny...huh.. Momma?...I'll see you..."and laughing he turned and left the room looking back just one more time as he reached the door and saw Dr Armstrong administer the needle that would make sure Steve got the healing rest he needed...


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 5

As Mike left Steve's room and headed down the corridor the elevators opened and Nina and Corky Shaffer came hurrying out... Seeing Mike they headed straight for him and from the way Corky walked and his expression Mike could see he was mad as hell...

"Did we hear right Lieutenant ? Did Joe shoot Steve? Is he alright? Was he drunk Mike?"

"Now, now, Corky calm down! Let's sit down and we'll talk ok?"

Mike tried his best to calm the young man down..He had been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours and his emotions were running high...He steered the young man and his mother to the seated area and sat down beside them.

"Please Mike tell us..." the young man pleaded...

Seeing how distraught they were touched Mike and he placed a supportive hand on the young officer's shoulder and took Nina Shaffer's hand in his...

"Yes, he shot Steve...He thought he was our suspect Graves." Mike saw horror cross their faces and quickly continued..."Now, now Steve's going to be alright...He was lucky. The Captains launching an investigation. Joe will be suspended pending the results of the inquiry. He'll have to hand in his badge and his gun has already been taken from him ."

Corky looked at Mike and then slumped back in his seat...

Nina Shaffer burst out in tears...

"Oh Mike , this could have all been avoided..." she cried...

Corky put his hand around his mother's shoulders and tried to comfort her then turning to Mike and looking him straight in the eye he spoke...

"I'm glad Steve's going to be ok Lieutenant but you didn't answer one of my questions...Was he drunk?"

Mike squeezed Corky's shoulder and tried to decide whether it would be in the boy's interest to tell them that bit of information or not but his silence confirmed what Corky had suspected...

"He was, wasn't he?"...

"Yes..."

"Lieutenant ,...Mike...please tell me honestly did Joe kill my father? And do you think he was drunk when he did it?"

A single tear fell from Corky's eye as he spoke and Mike wished he had all the answers to give him...Beside her son, Nina was inconsolable...

"We don't know yet. But we suspect it...We have no evidence to support that theory yet so I don't want you going off half cocked on some misguided vendetta. Do you hear me now? We have to find Frank Graves...He should be able to tell us what happened. I suspect... that Joe is an alcoholic. Nina, did Mel ever say anything about Joe having a drink problem?"

Nina was distraught...but when Mike asked her that question she looked at him and seemed to try to pull herself together..Through tear streaked eyes she looked at Mike...

"Yes, Mel knew and he covered for him...and now he's dead because of him...He should have said something five years ago..." and again she burst into tears...

Mike squeezed her hand...

"Now, now Nina, we don't know that yet... Say five years ago...Wasn't that around the time when his wife walked out on him?"

Nina nodded but Mike could see how angry Corky was...

"That no good lousy drunken..." But before he could finish...Mike interupted him...

"Now, Corky...Don't hate him...It's a disease...They say it's the disease of loneliness...Look we'll get to the truth but right now you need to take your Mother home..Go home son...I'll keep you posted on the case...I promise..."

Corky leaned forward and put his head in his hands and thought about what Mike had said . He valued the older man's opinion and knew that he was right even though he hated to admit it...His mother did need him...He was worried about her...

"Ok Lieutenant ..." the young man conceded. "But you promise you'll keep us updated...won't you...please?"

"Of course I will...You can count on it... Do you two need a ride home?..I can take you if you like?"

"No thanks,Lieutenant ..Our car is outside. Tell Steve we were asking for him...Ok?...See you !"

Mike watched as Corky led his distraught mother back to the elevators and continued watching until the doors closed in front of them. Then feeling utterly exhausted he headed home...

What a day Mike thought as he went up the steps to his house! As he started to put his key in the lock he suddenly noticed that the lights were already on inside!...Startled he quietly turned the key and slowly opened the door and very cautiously stepped inside. Not knowing what to fully expect he opened the clip on his holster and placed his hand over his gun.. However as he came in the familiar aroma of meatloaf wafted towards him...He'd recognize that smell anywhere! He took his hand off his gun and started heading towards the kitchen just as Jeannie suddenly appeared in the doorway...

"SURPRISE !"


	6. Chapter 6

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 6

"Jeannie! Sweetheart! Weren't you supposed to be coming home tomorrow?" Mike said beaming broadly and walking over he gave his beloved daughter a warm and welcoming hug...

"Yes, but I thought I'd surprise you...Aren't you glad to see me? " Jeannie said pretending to be hurt...

"Oh boy am I glad to see you...You're a sight for sore eyes...mmmmmm and the smell of that meatloaf is just heavenly...I'm sure glad you're here honey.."

Jeannie hugged him again...

"You know you're awfully late... I was just about to ring the bureau looking for you but I didn't want to ruin my sur...prise." As she was talking she glanced down and saw that there was a huge bloodstain on the right side of Mike's trench coat. "Oh my God, Mike...Are you hurt? What happened?"

At first Mike was confused but following Jeannie's gaze he saw the bloodstain and quickly moved to calm Jeannie's fears...

"No, sweetheart..I'm not hurt...It's not mine...It's ...it's Steve's..."

"Steve's! Oh no! Where is he? Is he alright? Why didn't you say something? Mike?"...

" Now, now, Calm down..He's at the hospital but he's going to be fine..Listen let's go get some of that meatloaf and I'll tell you the whole sorry tale...Ok?"

Guiding Jeannie back into the kitchen, they sat down to eat and Mike told her all about the shooting of Officer Shaffer, and Landers and how lucky Steve had been that afternoon...

"Poor Steve! That's awful!...Are you sure he's alright?"

"Yes, he's in good hands...They were giving him something to help him sleep when I left...Hopefully we'll get to pick him up in the morning."

"Well, he simply can't go home by himself...not while he's healing from something like that.. First thing tomorrow , I'll make up the spare room and he can stay here for a few days until he's strong again.. Can't he Mike?"

"Of course he can sweetheart...but he might take some convincing about that. You know how much Steve hates being fussed over."...Mike said smiling at how his daughter was already in full Mother Hen mode. Poor Steve wouldn't know what hit him...

"You just leave that to me...I can handle Steve Keller..." Jeannie said smiling at Mike and immediately got up to clear away the dishes..

While Jeannie was busy tidying up in the kitchen, Mike went into the living room , picked up the phone and rang the hospital to see how Steve was doing. The night nurse informed him that Steve was sleeping peacefully and that his blood pressure was finally back to normal...Then he rang the station and talked to Sgt. Haseejian and inquired about the detail on Landers...Landers had been driven home and hadn't left since. Satisfied that everything was in order, Mike locked up and soon father and daughter retired up to bed.

As they parted on the landing Jeannie suddenly turned and threw her arms around Mike in a bear hug...

"Hey, hey whats that for?"

"Oh Mike...That might have easily been you today in that building...I worry about the two of you, you know when I'm in Arizona..I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you...and poor Steve!..."

"There, there...it's alright now..Steve is going to be fine and as for me well it would take a lot to kill an old codger like me...Come on off to bed with you and stop worrying...You must be tired after your trip...and I'm really pleased you're home honey...I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too...but we have a week together now...You know I am kind of tired..Goodnight...Daddy" and kissing him on the cheek she headed down to her room...

Mike watched her as she went and he felt a warm glow in his heart...

"Goodnight honey...sleep well" and turning to go to his bedroom he beamed broadly and muttered under his breath to himself..."she called me Daddy..."...

Mike Stone slept peacefully until his phone rang at seven am...

"Hello, Stone..." Mike answered drowsily... It was Captain Rudy Olsen..

"We're asking Joe Landers in for a preliminary meeting to set up the inquiry into yesterday's incident at twelve pm. I'm going to need your testimony. Do you think Keller will be released from the hospital this morning and if he'd be up to attending? "

"I'm not sure about Steve. I'll have to check with his doctor and get back to you but I'll be there"

After hanging up , Mike got up,showered,shaved and dressed and once more rang the hospital to inquire about Steve. The day nurse paged Dr. Armstrong and within minutes the doctor was informing Mike that Steve was doing much better.. The doctor was happy with his blood levels and all drips had been disconnected. He was off the cannula and all monitors and his wounds were clean and redressed. He wasn't feeling sick anymore and had even managed to eat a small bit of toast for his breakfast. The only meds he was still on were the painkillers...By all accounts, the doctor was happy to discharge him into Mike's care provided that he took it easy ,got plenty of rest and only undertook light duties. Mike told the doctor that he would pick him up at ten o'clock and that he would make sure that Steve followed doctors orders.

Jeannie got up shortly after and arriving downstairs found Mike in the kitchen whipping up a batch of pancakes for their breakfast...

"Good..morning..." Jeannie said yawning drowsily.."I thought I smelled your delicious pancakes..."

"Morning honey..Thought I'd make them as a welcome home breakfast...Say, if you're still tired why don't you go back to bed for a while after you've eaten"

"No...I'm fine.. I slept like a log last night...Did you ring the hospital yet?"

"Yes, Steve's much better today. I'm going to pick him up at ten but I need to go to his place and pick him up some clothes and things first and then Rudy wants us back at the office for a preliminary meeting with Joe Landers for twelve..."

"Will Steve be up to that having only just being released from the hospital?"

"Well, I'll see how he is when I get there. Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let him overdo things..."

"Mike... Can I come with you this morning? " Jeannie asked anxious to see for herself that Steve was ok and reckoning that Mike might need a little help to stop Steve from over doing things as he put it...

"I don't see why not but I'll drop you back home before we go into the office...I don't know how long we're going to be. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure, While you're at your meeting I'll have time to get the spare room ready for Steve."

"Now, Jeannie, Steve hasn't agreed to that yet...I'd hold off on those plans until he has.."

"Oh he will...Mike...you just leave that to me..." Jeannie said smiling and Mike couldn't help thinking that poor Steve didn't stand a chance...

After breakfast, Mike cleaned up while Jeannie got dressed and ready and by nine o' clock, they were on their way to Steve's place to pick up his clothes and other things he would need to stay in Mike's for a few days. Having packed an overnight bag with Steve's belongings, they headed for the hospital...Both father and daughter travelled in silence as they looked forward to seeing Steve...Mike was thinking of how glad he was that Steve was going to be ok and wondering if he would be up to going to the office straight from the hospital while Jeannie was just really looking forward to seeing for herself that Steve was alright...When Mike had said yesterday that Steve had been hurt, Jeannie's worst fears had been realized. She had grown very fond of her father's young partner and their friendship had come to mean an awful lot to her. She had been looking forward to them spending some quality time together now that she was home for a week and inwardly cursed the officer who had so recklessly endangered Steve's life...When they pulled into the hospital car park , Jeannie couldn't help but feel worried about Steve...He had only been shot yesterday and yet they were releasing him today. And knowing how Steve never let anyone know how badly he was hurting Jeannie vowed at that moment to keep a very close eye on Steve...a very close eye indeed...


	7. Chapter 7

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 7

**4 Hours Earlier :**

It was just before six o'clock when Steve woke up.. As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the night nurse at the end of his bed writing something down on a chart... Reaching up one hand he rubbed at his eyes in a desperate move to clear the heavy fog that seemed to linger in his skull...

"Well good morning!" the young nurse said smiling broadly and coming around the side of his bed took Steve's left wrist in her hand and proceeded to take his pulse. " How are you feeling today?"

"Ok..." Steve said drowsily and unconvincingly as the nurse studied him for signs of discomfort..." What time is it please?"

"It's nearly six o'clock..." Noticing that Steve was still very groggy and also very croaky the nurse proceeded to pour a small glass of water and raising Steve's bed up so that he was almost sitting up she encouraged him to take a few sips." Here take a few sips of this...it will moisten your throat... Not too much mind!"

Truth was Steve's throat and mouth were very dry and he accepted gratefully the few mouthfuls of cool water to quench his thirst...

"Thanks..." Steve rubbed his eyes again and attempted to shift himself into a more comfortable position only to be stopped as a stabbing pain tore through his left side...His intake of breath and pain etched face were not lost on the nurse who immediately placed her two hands on his shoulders to stop any further movement...

"Easy now...Watch that side of yours. It's still very tender. You're doing really well. All your drips have been disconnected and your vital signs are all back to normal. Dr. Armstrong is going to let you out of here later if you continue to do well...You just have to be careful not to burst those stitches... No more sudden movements...Ok? Nice and slowly for now is best."

It took Steve a minute of two to breathe through the jolt of pain he had caused himself ...When the pain was back under control he opened his eyes and looked at the nurse who was now looking at him with great concern...

"How's the pain? Do you need me to get you something for it? "

"No...thank you...It's ok now..."

Steve felt bad for causing the nurse to worry so trying to deflect the situation he forced a smile and ventured...

"You know, I sure would love a cup of coffee...you think I'd be allowed one?"

The nurse smiled back and studied the young detective for an instant. Despite his current pallor he was still very good-looking. He had wavy hair that despite being currently dishevelled still held a boyish charm and he had a persuasive smile that seemed to light up his face and in that moment she reckoned that smile could melt the coldest of hearts and could probably get anyone to do his bidding... Yep, a heartbreaker if ever she saw one. Not wanting to give in too easy though, she bargained with the young detective...

"I'll tell you what...I'll get you a cup of coffee if you promise to try to eat some toast with it too...Is it a deal?"

Steve didn't really feel like eating but he admired the nurse for her tenacity so he allowed her this victory...

"Oh, you drive a hard bargain..Ok, I guess having to eat some toast is worth a cup of coffee. Deal...!"

While he was talking, he suddenly became aware of an annoying itch in the crease of his left arm. As the nurse was about to leave to organize his toast and coffee Steve subconsciously started to scratch at it furiously...but the more he scratched at it the more it burned... Noticing Steve's discomfort, the nurse came back.

"What's the matter with your arm?"

"I don't know. It's just itching like crazy all of a sudden." Steve explained...

"Let me look..." she instructed and taking his left arm she turned it around and rolled up the sleeve of the hospital gown for a better look. Where the cannula had been the night before tranfusing blood into his arm there was an irritated red patch. It was angry and raised and Steve's scratching hadn't helped it any...

When Steve saw the red patch he was quite alarmed and judging by the way the nurse was examining it and frowning she wasn't too happy with it either...

"What's caused that?" Steve asked trying not to sound as alarmed as he was feeling...

Seeing through the young man's pretence she was quick to ease his concern.. It was a minor complication that she had seen happen many times before..

"You've just had a skin reaction to where the needle was last night replacing the blood you lost...It is fairly common but you MUSN'T scratch it! I'm going to put some cream on it and bandage it so you won't be tempted ! Hold still.."

Carefully, the nurse put special cream on it...The cream was cold and Steve instinctively flinched as the cold cream touched his skin...But it did relieve the annoying itch...She bandaged it up and wagging her finger authoritatively at Steve she barked out an order at him...

"Now NO more scratching and NO more moving that side too much!...Ok? Can I trust you to behave yourself while I go get your coffee and toast?"

Steve smiled at the nurse and saluting with his right hand said...

"Scouts honour!"

" You know I bet you weren't even in the scouts! " she said laughing and with that she left to get his breakfast.

As the nurse left , Steve smiled to himself... She reminded him of Jeannie...Not as susceptible to his charm, tenacious and yet caring and with a good sense of humour...All in all so much like Jeannie ...Ah Jeannie... He was so looking forward to seeing her later on. However he'd have to be careful. He'd been a victim of Jeannie's nursing before and while her heart was in the right place, boy could she overdo it a little...

As he lay in the hospital bed he glanced over at the window. The first rays of sunshine were creeping in through the blinds and from out in the corridor outside his room he could hear trolleys trundling past...Next he heard someone vaccuming...The dull monotonous hum of the vacuum continued and his eyelids felt heavy...He suddenly felt sleepy and drifted off to sleep...

The next thing he knew there was a hand touching his arm and a soft voice brought him to consciousness ...

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead...We had a deal remember?"

Before he even opened his eyes, the smell of coffee wafted towards him and on waking he saw the nurse pulling a bedside tray up closer to him with coffee and toast on it... Rubbing his eyes again and stifling a yawn he noticed the sun was now fully streaming into the room and wondered how long he'd been dozing...

"Sorry,... I must have dozed off..." Steve said sleepily and being more careful moving this time, he carefully held his sore side and more slowly moved himself up further in the bed...

Watching how carefully Steve was moving this time,the nurse announced proudly...

"Well, I guess you really were listening to my instructions before...Good job!...And after the blood you lost yesterday, you are going to be very tired for a day or two until you get your strength back so you can expect to doze off occasionally .."

Steve groaned a little..."Dozing off occasionally isn't really conducive to my profession especially as I do a good bit of the driving."..He smiled and reaching out a hand he took the cup of coffee and shakily brought it to his lips and took a mouthful...Oh, it tasted good and Steve closed his eyes and savoured the sweet taste as it glided down his throat..." You sure do make a nice cup of coffee." he said smiling at the nurse.

"Well, I'm glad you like it...I was going to get you some from the canteen but decided to get you some from the doctor's lounge instead...The coffee is far superior, trust me... But don't forget our deal, you promised to eat some toast too...Remember?..." She replied as she took the coffee from his hand and replaced it with a piece of toast...

Steve frowned as the coffee was taken away and looked at the toast that replaced it with mild disgust but he had made a deal so reluctantly he took a small bite from the toast and attempted to chew it..He managed to chew it ok but his throat refused to swallow it...It felt like he was trying to swallow a boulder instead of a small mouthful of bread...He was starting to become uncomfortable and noticing his discomfort the nurse brought the coffee back up to his lips and helped him take a mouthful of it..

"Wash it down..." She instructed...watching him carefully for signs of distress.

With the help of the coffee, he managed to swallow it but as it made its way down his dry,parched, throat, he really felt like he was swallowing a boulder and he panicked and almost gagged...

Again, noticing this reflex,the nurse gave him another mouthful of coffee and instructed him to take another big drink... As the second mouthful of liquid went down it cleared his throat and he swallowed hard and struggled to regain his composure slightly unnerved by his first attempt at eating... Eventually he recovered enough to answer embarrassingly , not catching the nurses eye but looking towards the window instead...

"Sorry...I tried...Couldn't swallow it.."

Feeling guilty for making him eat and concerned by what had happened when he did, the nurse quickly countered...

"Your throat must be very dry that's all...It's me who should be sorry...My bad...Maybe we should have started with a little jello instead? Huh?...Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Steve replied shakily finally looking at the nurse and again seeing how bad she felt ,decided to lighten the situation...

"Can I have the rest of that coffee now?"

"Yes...I think you've earned it..." the nurse said smiling..."Listen, my shift is over now...I just have to hand over to the day nurse...And if you want to get out of here later remember..."

" I know, I know...NO scratching and move slowly...I got it...Scouts honour remember?"

They both laughed...

" You take care Steve Keller..." she said smiling as she removed the rest of the toast from his tray and took it with her as she exited the room.

"You too...and thanks for everything..." Steve said as she went through the door. Then picking up the cup he drank the rest of his coffee...

The next hour went by quickly as the day nurse came in and introduced herself and did more blood pressure checks and redressed his wounds...Steve dozed on and off..Then the doctor had arrived and after examining Steve thoroughly gave him the good news that he would be allowed home later...however as he still hadn't eaten much and as his side would be very sore for the next few days and Steve lived alone he would only sign the release papers if he was going to stay with someone for a few days. Steve reckoned that Mike would probably insist on him staying with him anyway so that wouldn't be a problem. The doctor then informed him that Mike had called and was coming to collect him at ten o'clock...

Roll on ten o'clock Steve thought to himself..Steve really hated hospital stays and was getting anxious to go home...Come on Mike...he thought...Get me out of here...!


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Wrong Place**

Chapter 8

The last hour up to ten o'clock seemed to drag for Steve...He must have asked the day nurse at least six times if Mike had arrived yet and each time the answer had been no. Then the physiotherapist had arrived to get him out of bed and to make sure he could move around ok before he went home.. Steve couldn't believe how weak and dizzy he felt the first time he stood up and knew he would have fallen on his face had it not been for the heavily muscled physiotherapist who kept a tight grip on his arm...However the more he took small steps around the room the more accustomed he got to being upright again.. Although his side ached terribly it sure felt good to be moving around again...

The physiotherapist gave Steve strict instructions...On NO account was he to do any bending or stretching that might disturb the stitches...When sitting, getting into a car, lying down or climbing steps he was to hold his injured side firmly to avoid further damaging his side... He was told that after his blood loss he should expect to tire easily and to take things nice and slowly for at least the next few days and get plenty of rest...

By the time the physiotherapist left, Steve was feeling even more fed up...He felt like he wasn't allowed do anything and the extra exertion had him feeling tired and sore...in fact the painkillers must have worn off as the pain in his side got stronger and beads of sweat formed on his brow.. Inwardly he cursed Joe Landers for putting him through this... As if she had read his mind the day nurse came in with his painkillers just at that moment and with the pain in his side now almost taking his breath away he gratefully accepted the pain relief and carefully sat down in the bedside chair praying that Mike would get there soon...

Meanwhile downstairs, Mike and Jeannie were making their way up in the elevator...On arriving at the nurses station the day nurse smiled broadly at them .

"Thank goodness you're here Lieutenant Stone... Your partner is starting to get very restless...He must have asked me at least six times yet if you had arrived! "

Mike laughed..."That sounds like Steve alright...He's not a very good patient... How is he?"

"He's doing fine... the doctor is happy for him to go home. He's had all his final checks and his papers are almost ready. "

The nurse filled Mike in on all the things the physiotherapist had advised, how to change his dressings daily and to watch out for redness and signs of possible infection. She then gave him a prescription for pain killers and went to get the doctor to sign the final release papers..while Mike and Jeannie headed towards Steve's room.

As they got to Steve's door Mike gestured for Jeannie to wait just outside momentarily and he opened the door and entered. Looking up from his seat Steve beamed from ear to ear...

"Oh Mike...Am I glad you're here..You're a sight for sore eyes you know that?"

"Eyes? And here's me thinking it was your side that was sore?" Mike chided...glad to see the young man looking a whole lot healthier than he had the previous evening..."How are you feeling buddy boy? You sure look better than last night!"

Steve laughed..."Very funny...Yeah I'm feeling better...Did you bring my clothes?"

"Easy, now buddy boy...We'll get you out of here shortly..and yes I brought all your things but first I brought you a visitor." Mike said smiling mischievously.

"A visitor?.." Steve was intrigued..but then a sudden dread came over him ..

"Oh Mike if you've brought Lenny I'm gonna..."

"Calm down, it's not Lenny...although I might just tell him you said that." and then looking out the door he beckoned to whoever was there."Come on in."

Steve carefully stood up and his jaw dropped as Jeannie appeared in the doorway.

"Surprise!"

"Jeannie! What?...How?...I thought you weren't arriving until this afternoon.."

"She surprised me too!...She was home when I got there last night" Mike explained smiling broadly..."Doesn't she look well?"

Steve was thinking exactly the same thing, how well she looked and seeing her there smiling was the best medicine he could have ever gotten...

"Yeah, she sure does Mike...Gee it's good to see you Jeannie..."

Jeannie was thrilled to see Steve too and seeing him standing there paler than normal with his left arm protectively guarding his left side brought a lump to her throat and crossing the room quickly she threw her arms around him in a huge hug...

"Gee, it's good to see you too Steve... but I can't leave you two alone for a minute can I? "

"Easy Jeannie, watch the side!" Steve said as he hugged her back but kept her slightly away from his injured side not wanting another jolt of pain like earlier."

Jeannie released him embarrassed but took his hand in hers instead...

"Sorry Steve, does it hurt very bad?"

"Only if I'm not careful or if I get bear hugs..." Steve said teasing her and enjoying the crimson colour that had filled her cheeks...

"Oh you! ..."she said swatting at him harmlessly.

Mike always marvelled at how well Steve and Jeannie got on together and enjoyed their playful teasing of each other but looking at his watch and remembering the meeting they had downtown he reluctantly decided to intervene..

"Ok, you two...I hate to interrupt a reunion but Landers has a preliminary meeting down at the bureau at twelve and Olsen wants to know if you're up to attending Steve? What do you reckon buddy boy?"

The subject of Joe Landers brought a serious look back to Steve's face and sitting back down very carefully he brushed a hand through his hair and answered...

"Yeah...yeah I think so...Will they suspend him?"

"With our testimony, they'll have no choice buddy boy."

"Ok..." Steve uttered but the sudden downturn in Steve's demeanor sent a worried glance between Mike and his daughter ...

Jeannie stepped back a little as stepping forward, Mike pulled a chair over in front of Steve's and sat down and looking Steve straight in the eye he continued...

"Ok, spit it out...What's chewing on you buddy boy?"

"I don't know...I guess...I guess it feels like..we're.."Steve paused not knowing if he should share what he was feeling with his mentor...

"Like we're ratting out a fellow officer... Is that what you're thinking buddy boy?"

Mike's ability to read his thoughts never ceased to amaze Steve and looking down at the floor he nodded ashamedly ...

"Yeah,... I guess...It's just that it's his career we're messing with Mike..."

"Now, you listen to me Steve," Mike said gently taking Steve's chin and raising his head so that he was looking at him..."Joe Landers is the one messing up his own career, not us. If we didn't testify today at that meeting and Landers got into his car drunk tomorrow and knocked down a five-year old kid and killed him how do you think you'd feel? Huh? Or if he got a new partner and that partner ended up like Mel Shaffer dying as a result of Joe's drinking how do you think we'd feel then? Well?"

Steve thought about what Mike said and felt even more ashamed...

"Yeah...you're right...I'm sorry Mike..I guess I'm not thinking too straight at the minute..." and again looking down at the floor he looked utterly miserable.

Seeing Steve so out of sorts tore at Mike's heart and fearing that he'd been a bit too forceful getting his point across, he lightened his tone and patted Steve's shoulder...

"Come on now, buddy boy. You've got more reason not to be thinking straight than any of us after all you've been through.. We're doing the right thing...and what's more we're doing it together... Ok? Now, what do you say we get you dressed and out of here? Alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds good Mike.." Steve said cheering up a little at the thoughts of leaving the hospital... Mike got up and going over to the hold all bag they had brought for Steve took out a trousers, shirt and tie, socks, shoes and jacket and returned to where Steve was sitting...

"Now the nurse said you're not to be bending or stretching for a few days so like it or not I'm going to help you get into these and I don't want to hear any complaining..Ok?" Mike said grabbing the end of Steve's hospital top and attempting to pull it up over Steve's head

"Mike..!.." Steve said alarmed, grabbing Mike's hand and not allowing him to remove his top...

"Now Steve, for heaven's sake! Don't be childish ! There's no need to be embarrassed or anything...It's just one friend helping another...Ok? " and again attempted to remove Steve's top...

"MIKE!..." Steve objected louder and refused to allow Mike to move the top up one inch...

"WHAT? ...What is the matter with you Steve?" Mike said looking at Steve in annoyance...

Steve smiled and nodded over Mike's shoulder..."You forgotten something Mike?"...

Glancing over his right shoulder Mike saw Jeannie standing behind him grinning like a Cheshire cat and realised what Steve was objecting to... While him and Steve had been talking about Landers, Jeannie had stood quietly listening ,touched by the affection and respect the two men had for each other. Caught up in the moment , Mike had forgotten that she was even in the room...Glancing apologetically at Steve, who was by now trying his best not to laugh, Mike turned to look at Jeannie who was also highly amused at the unfolding situation and spoke...

"Jeannie,...would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes please?"

"Aw Mike...Just when it was getting interesting ?"

Almost in unison both detectives pointed at the door...

"Out...!"

"Ok,...ok...I'm going...But if you need a hand with anything just call..." Jeannie said laughing and as she exited the door and pulled it closed behind her she heard both men yell a little louder...

"OUT!"


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Wrong Place **

Chapter 9

Getting Steve dressed proved more of a task than both men had realized it would be...Steve's side was so sore he could only raise his left leg a few inches off the floor without his side protesting and with Mike's advancing years bending down that far was proving challenging too but eventually they managed to get his trousers, socks and shoes on...By this time, Steve was absolutely mortified and cursed the fact that he was so helpless...Mike felt sorry for the young man who was blushing and not catching Mike's eye and knew he was hating every minute of this particular exercise..However at the same time he admired the fact that Steve had accepted his help without complaining. It was also a further indication to Mike of how much pain he was in. When Mike removed Steve's top, and saw Steve's bandaged midsection it brought home to Mike how close he had come to losing the young man in front of him and he paused subconsciously , lost in the horrific memories of the day before... Steve realizing that Mike had stopped helping him looked at Mike who was staring at nothing in particular,lost in his thoughts...

"Mike...Are you ok?"

When Mike didn't answer...Steve thought that maybe Mike was embarrassed too at having to help the young man get dressed and felt even more ashamed and frustrated with his injury...

"I'm sorry Mike..."

This second statement brought Mike out of his thoughts and looking at Steve who looked very downhearted replied...

"Sorry Steve, I was miles away...What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry Mike...I can manage the rest...it's ok..."and taking the shirt from Mike's hand he proceeded to place his right hand through the sleeve...

Realizing that Steve had mistaken his silence for embarrassment, Mike gently grasped Steve's arm, stopping him proceeding any further...

"Now, wait a minute buddy boy...I think you've jumped to a few conclusions there. My being miles away had nothing to do with helping you get dressed...Seeing those bandages just made me think of how close you came to joining Mel Shaffer that's all... Like I said you don't have to be embarrassed by my helping you...It's just one friend helping another...Ok?"

Relieved that Mike was ok with helping him, Steve visibly relaxed and smiled as Mike took charge again and carefully manoeuvred the shirt around his back and onto his left arm so gently that his side hadn't protested once.. Seeing the second bandage on the crease of his arm Mike looked questioningly at Steve as Steve began to do up the buttons...

"What's the second bandage there for?"

"Oh it's nothing...just a little skin reaction from where the needle was last night...it's fine now...The nurse earlier put cream on it..." Steve said offhandedly, concentrating on getting all the buttons in the right buttonholes.

"Nothing...huh? " Mike said making a mental note to check it out later himself as he knew Steve had a very bad habit of making light of things in order to avoid any fuss...Then seeing that Steve was engrossed in his task decided it was the right time to broach the subject of his accommodation ...

"Listen Steve, there's something else we need to talk about..."

This statement drew Steve's full attention and closing the last button he looked up at Mike anxious as to what Mike was about to say...

"You see the Doc wasn't keen on letting you out of here on account of you living alone and all and well I know you hate being fussed over but well we think that it would be best if...well by we, I mean the doctor and Jeannie and I...feel it would be best if you came to stay at my place...Just for a few days until you get your strength back..."

Steve was amused at how flustered Mike was getting and decided to put him out of his misery so before Mike could say anything else he countered...

"Ok...thanks Mike..."

"Now I know that's not what you want to hear but..." Then hearing what Steve answered he continued..."What did you say?" amazed that this once Steve was being so compliant ...

Steve smiled broadly again..." I said ok Mike. Thanks...The doctor already told me I wasn't allowed home by myself...Just one thing though...You know how Jeannie gets when she's in full nurse mode... You gotta rescue me if she gets a bit carried away...Ok?"

It was Mike's turn to smile broadly..." Yeah, she sure can smother a fella if you're not careful...Sure...I'll try... But you know what she's like so I'm not making any promises..." Then remembering earlier he added " You know I'm sorry for nearly undressing you in front of her earlier...I genuinely forgot she was in the room..." Mike looked suitably embarrassed ...

This last statement and Mike's crimson face made Steve chuckle heartily...

"Oh Steve, it wasn't funny..." Mike said seriously which made Steve laugh even harder...

"Yes it was..." Steve said laughing uncontrollably at this stage and holding his injured side firmly as his laughter pulled at his wounds..."You didn't see her face at the time..."Steve continued as tears of laughter came to his eyes...

"You know I don't know what she's learning in that college of hers if that's what she's getting up to..." Mike said still seriously although Steve's infectious laughing was starting to rub off on him and he could feel himself starting to smile...

With every word that Mike spoke Steve laughed harder and feeling the pull on his wounds, Steve tried his best to stop...

"Stop Mike...oh, don't make me laugh anymore..."Steve said holding his side tightly and trying to stop himself laughing...

"Ok,ok funny boy..."Mike said laughing himself now but realizing that Steve could do himself damage if he didn't stop laughing soon..." Shush now...she'll hear us and wonder what we're laughing at...Come on now...Let's finish getting you dressed and get out of here..." Mike felt bad for causing Steve to laugh so hard and risk bursting his stitches but at the same time it had been nice to see the young man laugh after all the angst and trauma he had been through over the last twenty-four hours...

"Ok..." Steve said finally managing to stop laughing and although his side ached a little it really was true that laughter was the best medicine as he felt happier than he had felt in a while...

After getting his tie and jacket on Steve looked at Mike gratefully and grabbing his arm he spoke from his heart...

"Thanks Mike...for everything... "

"Anytime buddy boy...anytime..." Mike said patting Steve's shoulder and smiling fondly at the young man sitting in the chair...

Then breaking the silence, a voice came from outside the room in the corridor..."Good Lord aren't you two finished yet?..." which just made the two men laugh even more...


	10. Chapter 10

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 10

"Come in sweetheart! We're ready now..." Mike called out as seriously as he could while trying to stop himself from laughing...

Jeannie came in and looked at the two men who were still grinning from ear to ear...

"What's so funny? See, I knew I'd miss something by waiting in the corridor.."

"It's nothing really...You didn't miss anything at all honey." Mike assured her...

With that the nurse came in wheeling a wheelchair...

"Looks like your transport has arrived buddy boy" Mike said.." You ready to go?"

"Oh yeah... I'm ready..." and with that Mike helped Steve carefully up from his chair and into the wheelchair...Putting his bag on his lap they left the room, went down the corridor, into the elevator, down to the ground floor and across the hospital lobby...Once they were at the main doors, Mike took Steve's bag while Steve got up and thanked the nurse for her help and the three friends left through the double doors out into the morning sunshine...

The first thing Steve saw were the numerous steps down to where the car was parked and he stopped and sighed...Mike and Jeannie exchanged an anxious look between them and Mike took Steve's arm with his free hand while Jeannie stayed close to his other side...

"Just take your time buddy boy ok? One step at a time..."

Steve held his injured side firmly as he had been instructed to do and started down the steps slowly just as Mike had said one at a time... Each time he came down a step it sent a shockwave through his injured side and he sucked in his breath and by the time he reached the pavement he was almost out of breath and his side was throbbing madly...There were beads of sweat on his brow as he walked slowly towards the car... All the way down the steps Mike had kept a firm grip of Steve's arm and had watched him closely...As they reached the car, Mike opened the passenger door and nodded to Jeannie to watch Steve while he put Steve's bag on the back seat... Jeannie placed a gentle hand on Steve's back...

"Are you ok Steve?... Do you need a hand getting in?" Jeannie asked filled with concern at how pale Steve was...

Looking at Jeannie and seeing how worried she was Steve forced a smile and tried to let on that he was fine...

"I'm ok Jeannie...I think I got it"

But try as he did, Steve couldn't lift his leg high enough to get it into the car without his side protesting... Knowing that Mike and Jeannie were watching his every move and starting to feel very frustrated at his inability to do the simplest of things, Steve took a deep breath and forced his leg up high enough to place it in the car but regretted it instantly as it caused a stabbing pain to shoot through his side and the pain was so intense that Steve couldn't stifle the loud groan of pain that escaped his lips... The pain intensified as Steve shut his eyes tight and tried to breathe through the waves of pain that were unmercifully assaulting him...Steve still had one leg in the car and was holding on to the roof with one hand and the car door with the other but as the pain became unbearable Steve felt his grip slipping and would have definitely fallen backwards out onto the kerb only for Mike's quick reflexes... On hearing Steve's groan and seeing he was in trouble,Mike had rushed forward and as Steve fell backwards Mike caught him. Jeannie stifled a scream as she stood watching and also rushed forward to assist...

"Jeannie, get his leg out of the car! But move him slowly ok?"

Mike did what he did best and stayed calm and took control of the situation despite the fact that inside he was anything but calm... Truth was he hated seeing Steve in such pain and was extremely concerned about him. Jeannie hurried forward and reaching into the passenger side of the car took Steve's leg as gently as she could and lifted it up and out of the car...The movement of his leg sent new stabs of pain through Steve's side and another yelp of pain left his lips as he struggled to regain control of his breathing...Hearing Steve's distress , Mike turned his attention back to his daughter...

"Easy Jeannie, easy!"

"I know Mike...I'm trying..." Jeannie replied almost in tears at this stage, knowing that she had caused Steve more pain by her actions..." Will I get some help Mike?" she asked, suddenly thankful that they were still just outside the hospital...

"No, not yet sweetheart...Let's just take it easy and see how he is first ok?" Mike said trying to assess Steve while trying to reassure Jeannie at the same time.

With his leg free, Mike pulled Steve gently upright again and leaned him back against the car holding him firmly all the time...Steve still had his eyes closed, partly because of the pain but also partly because he couldn't face seeing Mike and Jeannie after that embarrassing display of weakness...The pain was starting to fade now that he was free from the car but he could feel himself getting upset from the humiliation and the frustration of not being able to do something as simple as sit into the car...He opened his eyes to see Mike staring straight at him looking worried and turned his face away as he blinked back tears that threatened to form in his eyes..He didn't trust his voice to say anything just yet so he concentrated on slowing down his breathing instead...Anger soon replaced the feeling of upset and he banged the side of the car with his fist ...

"DAMN IT!" he yelled and then quickly remembering that Jeannie was with them hung his head and mumbled..."Sorry..."

"Ok...ok buddy boy...Take it easy now...It's alright..." Mike said feeling sorry for the young man in front of him..." Look at me now...Are you ok now?

Steve nodded still not trusting himself to speak just yet..but Mike noticed that he had a firm hold of his injured side...

"Let me look at your side Steve..."

Mike pulled Steve's jacket to one side and pulling up his shirt he lifted Steve's hand and checked for signs of bleeding on the bandage front and back...thankfully there were none..

"It seems ok Steve...Now getting in on your bad side didn't work so let's see if we can't get you in on your good side..ok?"

Steve nodded again and allowed Mike to guide him somewhat shakily around to the other side of the car and he leaned against the trunk as Mike opened the back door behind the driver...

"Now this time I'm helping you and no arguments,ok? Now see can you get your good leg in and then you leave the rest to me."

Steve was too tired and sore to argue but his compliance only served to worry Mike even more.. Steve got his right leg in easily enough and then putting one arm around Steve's lower back and the other under his left knee Mike maneuvered Steve very carefully into the back seat. It worked perfectly and didn't seem to cause him anymore pain. Satisfied that he was ok, Mike gestured for Jeannie to get in and getting in himself he started the car and pulled out into the traffic keeping a close eye on Steve in his rearview mirror...

Steve was lying back slightly with his head resting on the head rest and was looking out his window as they drove along...He didn't seem to be in as much pain anymore and didn't seem distressed but he was still very quiet...too quiet for Mike's liking...

The truth was that tackling all the steps and his painful attempt to get into the car had robbed Steve of the little energy he had and he was feeling very tired...His side still ached a little but the terrible pain had passed...The motion of the car was all it took to cause Steve's eyelids to feel heavy and within minutes he had fallen asleep...

Jeannie was very worried about Steve.. Anxious that she wouldn't have been strong enough to save him if he had fallen on the steps she had left that task to Mike and when he had hurt himself getting into the car she had panicked slightly and again was glad that her father had taken charge of the situation...Seeing Steve in so much pain had upset her more than she had ever imagined it could...She wanted to comfort him and help him but she saw how embarrassed he was for showing weakness in front of her so she had stayed back and let Mike take care of him instead...Stupid male pride! She thought to herself...Why did men think they always had to be brave and macho around women? It was definitely a male trait she would never understand...Glancing back now at Steve she saw that he was sleeping and worry again tore at her heart...

"Oh Mike...He's asleep!...Mike I don't think he's up to going to this meeting...Maybe you should leave him home with me and go into the office yourself...I'll make sure he goes straight to bed and gets the rest he needs...What do you say Mike?"

Mike again checked in his rearview mirror and saw that Steve did seem to be sleeping...For his own piece of mind he watched for the rise and fall of Steve's chest and once he satisfied himself that Steve was breathing peacefully he turned his attention back to Jeannie... He smiled at his daughter who he knew couldn't wait to start fussing over Steve and waiting on him hand and foot...something he knew from personal experience that Steve would hate...He also knew that Jeannie's heart was in the right place and that she just enjoyed looking afer those people she cared about but right now Mike had to make the right decision for everyone involved ...

"Steve will be fine, honey. Don't worry... I'll take good care of him. He's just tired .That's all...As soon as the meeting is over I'll take him home. Ok?"

Having said that, Mike pulled up outside his house. Jeannie looked back at Steve once more and then at her father...

"Ok Mike...But don't let him overdo things...I'll get the spare room ready for when you get back..but if anything happens you'll call me... Won't you?"

"Sure I will...now try not to worry...We'll be back as soon as we can.." and leaning over he gave Jeannie a kiss on the cheek and watched as she got out of the car, went up the steps and into the house,turning to wave as she closed the door...

Mike looked at the steps up to his house and back at a sleeping Steve...and began to worry how he was going to get Steve up all those later but checking his watch and seeing that it was eleven fifteen Mike decided to leave that worry for later as he had to get them both back to the Bureau and ready for the meeting in just forty-five minutes...


	11. Chapter 11

**In The Wrong Place **

Chapter 11

Luckily the traffic was light and Mike made it to the Bureau of Inspectors by eleven thirty. Pulling into the car park Mike looked around at Steve again... Steve hadn't woken once despite the speed that Mike had driven at to reach the Bureau quickly and the many bumps and hills they had driven over along the route. Studying Steve, Mike noted that he was looking decidedly pale.. Mike hated having to wake him but this meeting was important.. After it Mike vowed that he would get Steve home and then Steve could sleep as much as he needed to. Mike got out and going to Steve's door, he opened it and reaching in he gently shook Steve's shoulder, being careful not to alarm the sleeping young man...

"Steve...Steve wake up! We're here buddy boy..." Mike said softly...

Steve's eyes opened and seeing Mike he carefully looked around trying to work out where "here" was... Seeing the Bureau car park he remembered why they were there and shifted carefully upwards in the seat and rubbed at his eyes to try to clear the sleep from them...Stifling a yawn he spoke...

"Sorry, Mike...Guess I dozed off...What time is it?... Are we on time?...Where's Jeannie?"

"Easy, buddy boy...I dropped Jeannie off at home...It's eleven thirty so we have thirty minutes to get up to Rudy's office.. What do you say we get you out of there the same way we got you in ok? You ready to give it a try?"

"Yeah...ok Mike...I'm ready..."

Reaching in as before Mike put an arm around Steve's lower back and under his left knee and eased him out of the seat...Steve then got his right leg out himself and Mike steadied him...

"That a boy...Nice and easy...Ok? You gonna be ok at this meeting?"

"Yeah... I'm ok Mike...Let's go...I'm a little slower on my feet than normal at the minute so it might take me thirty minutes to get to Rudy's office..." Steve said smiling...

With that Steve started walking slowly towards the building with Mike following closely behind.. Steve was still holding his injured side firmly as he walked and Mike noted that Steve was a little bit unsteady on his feet...At one point Steve stumbled and Mike quickly grabbed Steve's elbow and righted him again... The boy looked exhausted and Mike began to wonder if he should have listened to Jeannie and let him get some much-needed sleep instead of dragging him to the Office instead...

By the time they got to the front doors, the fresh air seemed to have revived Steve a little and on entering the Bureau's lobby, Mike steered Steve towards the elevator. They went up to the third floor and exited out onto the corridor leading to Captain Olsen's office...Mike glanced at his watch. It was just eleven forty..They had made it with time to spare..

As they passed a glass door, Steve caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. Oh man! Steve thought...he looked a mess and he felt worse... Deciding that he needed to freshen up before the meeting he stopped walking and turned to Mike...

" Hey Mike, I'm just going to freshen up a little in the restroom before we go in...I'll just be a few minutes..Ok?"...and with that Steve turned and opened the restroom door..

" Whoa now...Wait a minute...You're only out of the hospital less than two hours...I'm not letting you out of my sight...I'll come with you..."

"MIKE!..." Steve protested..."I'll be ok..."

"Oh...Sure you will !...Come on...No arguments..." and leaving Steve with no choice in the matter he ushered Steve inside following close behind...

Steve went straight to the handbasins and studied his reflection in the mirror..

Mike saw him grimace and frown...

"Oh Man...I look like hell" ...Steve said as he observed his pallor and the dark circles under his eyes..."And I've got "bed hair"...Well that's just great isn't it?" he grumbled as he took his comb out of his jacket pocket and wetting it under the tap proceeded to try to tame his wavy hair back into some semblance of order...

Mike stood, leaning against the wall observing his partner and couldn't help but chuckle at the young man's vain attempt to make himself look respectable..

"With his hair tidied as best he could Steve rubbed his chin and scowled again...

"Oh man! Maybe I should have shaved? What do you think?" he asked Mike seeing the very first signs of stubble appear on his face...

Mike laughed again and walking over to Steve he placed his two hands on Steve's shoulders and addressed Steve's reflection in the mirror...

"You want to know what I think?..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, buddy boy...I think you look like someone who was shot yesterday, had a blood transfusion last night and just got out of the hospital two hours ago...I don't think anyone at this meeting is going to expect you to look any different than you do now...Ok?"

Steve smiled and figured that Mike was right... With that the door to the restroom opened and Lenny Murchison, the department psychologist walked in...Seeing his two friends Lenny smiled...

"Mike! Steve!...Fancy meeting you two here...How are you feeling Steve?...I heard what happened...You both here for the meeting too?

"I'm alright Lenny...thanks..." Steve answered feeling anything but alright and then he proceeded to splash cold water on his face in a bid to perk himself up a little in preparation for the meeting..

Lenny saw how pale Steve looked and glanced questioningly at Mike knowing Steve so well by now that he needed a second opinion whenever Steve said he was alright... Mike's face and a slight shake of his head soon told Lenny what he'd already concluded himself...Steve was most definitely not alright...Breaking the silence Mike spoke next...

"You attending the meeting too...huh Lenny?"

"Yeah, Olsen asked me along...He wants me to try to assess Landers during the meeting but from what I've heard he doesn't need my report to know that Joe needs professional help with his drinking problem...Mind you that's between you and me..."

Mike and Lenny continued to discuss the curse that was alcoholism and as was usual when Mike and Lenny got together they enjoyed debating with each other...Steve listened to the two men as he freshened up and dried his face with a paper towel...when all of a sudden he felt extremely nauseous ...His side was still quite sore from the incident earlier but now he could feel beads of sweat on his brow and as bile began to rise in his throat he swallowed hard hoping to bring his stomach contents back under control...He had been feeling a bit light-headed since he got out of the car out in the car park but hadn't wanted to alarm Mike ...And as if that wasn't bad enough his left arm was starting to itch like crazy again...He tried to breathe through the nausea and wetting another piece of paper towel he placed it at the back of his neck...He was sure he had read somewhere once that helped...Glancing in the mirror he saw that the two men behind him were still in full conversation and hadn't noticed Steve's discomfort thankfully...But try as he did he couldn't settle his heaving stomach and eventually and with great annoyance he knew that he would have to give in to the inevitable and turning quickly he stumbled into a cubicle just in time as he threw up violently...

Noticing Steve's sudden movement behind Mike, Lenny stopped Mike mid sentence and alerted him to Steve's distress...Both men rushed forward and Mike looked at Lenny as he heard Steve getting sick...Steve hadn't had time to close the cubicle door in his haste so he stood holding the sides of the cubicle as his body purged itself tortuously ...

Mike stood behind Steve but the cubicles were very small so there was no room for Mike to be of any use to his young partner...Remembering Steve's injured side, Lenny shouted to Mike...

"Mike, Quick! Hold his injured side firmly or he could burst stitches!..."

Mike had forgotten about the stitches in his concern for Steve's current situation so reaching into the cubicle he placed his hand firmly on Steve's bandaged side and rubbed Steve's back with the other as the heaving continued...

"Alright, buddy boy, take it easy...You'll feel better soon..." Mike encouraged as he could feel Steve shaking as the heaving took its toll...

As Steve had begun to be sick, with every heave ,a sharp jolt of pain had stabbed through his side but since Mike had firmly held his side the pain had lessened thankfully..Several minutes later Steve's torture ended and he placed his head against the cold wall of the cubicle as he struggled to regain control of his breathing before he felt able to turn and face Mike...

Lenny had rushed off to get a glass of water for Steve and had gone to Olsen's office to tell the Captain that Steve was out in the restroom not very well so he would be a few minutes late for the meeting...Luckily Landers seemed to be running late too so that wasn't a problem but Rudy was very concerned at hearing about Steve and despite Lenny's protests insisted on going with Lenny back to the restroom to check on the young inspector..

When they got to the restroom Steve had recovered somewhat...Mike had him out of the cubicle and leaning back against the handbasins...He had already rinsed out his mouth and although looking even more pale...a feat Mike hadn't thought possible...he was starting to come back to himself...Seeing the Captain appear with Lenny however made Steve groan...That was all he needed! He thought to himself...Lenny looked apologetically at the two men, knowing he was responsible for the Captain's presence..

Seeing how bad Steve looked gave Olsen quite a shock...

"Dear God Steve! Are you alright?"

Hearing Steve groan and realizing that Steve was really not feeling up to Rudy's ministrations...Mike intervened...Taking Rudy by the shoulders he walked him back out of the restroom...

"He'll be ok Captain...now don't worry...I'll have him into the meeting in just a few minutes but you really need to go back to your office and stall for us and make sure they keep Steve's testimony short ok? He's not up to a long drawn out meeting.."

"Ok Mike...Sure I can do that but are you sure he's ok? He looks like hell !"

"Now, now, Captain you just leave Steve to me...I'll make sure he's ok..." and with that he watched Rudy return to his office and then rejoined Steve in the restroom..

Lenny was checking on Steve when Mike returned and had given him the glass of water to take sips from...Steve grinned at Mike knowing full well that he had just rescued him from Olsen's fussing...

"Thanks Mike..."

"Sure, buddy boy..." Mike smiled back at Steve before shooting a steely glare in Lenny's direction.

Lenny looked suitably apologetic ...

"Sorry Mike, he insisted on coming with me...!"

Turning his attention back to Steve and studying him closely Mike tried to figure out whether or not Steve was indeed up to attending this meeting at all.

"What do you reckon, Lenny? Is the boy here going to be ok for the duration of this meeting or what?"

"Well his pulse is normal and his nausea seems to have passed... Once he's sitting down and isn't kept at it too long I don't see why not..."

"I am here you know guys...I can answer for myself..." Steve said exasperated that the two men were discussing his condition openly as though he wasn't there...

"Ok, ok settle down buddy boy...Do you feel up to this meeting?" Mike asked not wanting to cause any more annoyance to the young man...

"Yes...I told you..." and before he could finish his sentence both men in the room repeated in unison with him..." I'M FINE!"...

"Very funny ..." Steve said as the three men laughed and exiting the restroom, headed for Olsen's office with Lenny and Mike walking each side of Steve...just in case...


	12. Chapter 12

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 12

As the three men knocked and entered Rudy Olsen's office, Rudy stood up from his desk as if to come forward to assist Steve...Mike gestured for him to sit down and instead guided Steve to a chair himself and when Steve was seated, he sat down in the chair beside him with Lenny sitting just behind them... Looking around the room at the other people already assembled...Mike apologised for the fact that they were slightly late..

Rudy had been studying Steve since he had entered and sat down and was clearly concerned about the appearance of the young Inspector... Seeing this Mike cleared his throat, an action that brought Olsen back to reality and clearing his throat also he addressed those present in his office...

"Well, as we are all aware we have gathered for this meeting to set up an inquiry into the incident yesterday involving Officer Joe Landers in which Inspector Steve Keller was seriously injured... I'd like to thank Inspector Keller for attending this meeting today despite only being released from the hospital a couple of hours ago... Now to introductions...We have Neil Reynolds here as arbitrator ...as most of you know Neil is high up in Internal Affairs and is conducting this inquiry...In attendance, we have Officer Joe Landers and his Police Officer Association representative and advisor Geoffrey Kincaid, Lieutenant Michael Stone, Inspector Steven Keller and at my request Lenny Murchison, the department psychologist is also here. My secretary Alice Connors will be taking the minutes of this meeting. Now Neil I'll hand the proceedings over to you, however as a special request I would urge you to keep Inspector Keller's testimony as short as possible due to his recent trauma and hospital release.."

"Thank you Captain Olsen and thank you to all present for attending this morning. I also would like to thank Inspector Keller for his attendance...I realize it was a lot to expect of you and in order not to keep you long we'll start with your testimony if you're feeling up to it?"

Steve nodded his head "Sure that's fine..."

"Ok, Inspector Keller, could you please tell us in your own words your version of what occurred yesterday at the building at Valencia and Clarion and please take your time..."

Steve took a deep breath and started relaying his story...

"Well, my partner and I received a call while out in the car from headquarters to say that our suspect in the shooting of Officer Shaffer, Frank Graves had been seen entering a building in the Mission District at Valencia and Clarion... We were nearby so we rolled on it...When we arrived there was one unit in attendance..Officer Logan was guarding the front and his partner Officer Rollins was guarding the back...Logan told us that as far as they could tell the suspect was still inside...We entered the building and on entering we split up so as to cover a larger area between us..."

All the while that he was speaking, Landers had stared at Steve with utter contempt and it was becoming slightly unnerving however trying not to let it distract him he continued...

"We followed search protocol and we did a sweep of the areas we were in...I headed down a corridor towards the back of the building and I checked the rooms that were off it too. There was no sign of the suspect. As I reached the room at the end of the corridor I heard a gun fire and as the bullet came at me I ducked and dived behind the door..."

At this stage, Reynolds spoke again...

"Forgive me Inspector Keller for interrupting but did you see at this stage who had fired at you and did you realize that you had been shot?"

"No...The building was very dark. I just assumed it was Graves even though I couldn't understand how he'd managed to get behind me...It took a few moments before my side started to burn and it was only then I realized that I'd been hit. Just after that I heard Mike calling me. I asked him where Graves was and he told me he was gone...Then I told him I was hit and where I was and he came and found me..."

"At what point did you realize that Officer Landers was present at the scene and when did you find out that it was Officer Landers who had shot you?"

"Mike helped me up on my feet and was attempting to help me walk out of the building when he called Joe to help him..That was the first I knew that he was there...When he appeared in the doorway he looked nervous...I asked Mike what I was missing and that's when he told me that it wasn't Graves who had shot me but Landers..."

"Inspector...The next thing I'm going to ask you is crucial to this inquiry...Before Officer Landers fired his weapon did he announce his presence to you and issue a warning?"

Steve looked at Landers who looked like he was about to explode with anger and then looking back at Reynolds ,Steve answered ...

"No sir, he did not!"

"Are you absolutely positive he didn't ?"

"Yes, I'm positive ...There was no warning given.."

Without warning, Landers started yelling...

"This is not an inquiry...This is a WITCH-HUNT !...I'd just lost my partner...I was upset...Don't any of you understand that? What's wrong with you people? So I forgot to shout a warning! GOD DAMN IT!... It was an accident! I didn't know Steve was in there..."

" Officer Landers! You'll get a chance to give your side of the story...now please could you refrain from interrupting...!" Reynolds said firmly...but without warning Landers got up and then stormed across the room. Pointing his finger at Mike he started yelling at Steve...

"He put you up to this didn't he? He's trying to destroy me...He blames me on Mel's death...He can 't find the suspect so he's trying to pin it on me...DAMN YOU STONE !"

Seeing Landers advancing towards Steve and knowing full well that Steve wasn't up to any altercation, Mike stood up and blocked Joe's path to Steve...

"SIT BACK DOWN JOE! You're not doing yourself any favours!"...

Joe squared up to Mike and looked fit to murder him but Mike stood his ground and gave Joe back his infamous steely glare...Steve went to stand up to assist Mike but felt Lenny's hands on his shoulders preventing him from standing...

"Let Mike handle it Steve... You're not up to getting involved..." he heard Lenny say...

As the two men remained glaring at each other, Reynolds spoke to Kincaid...

"Geoff, I suggest you tell your man to stand down and refrain from these outbursts...It's not helping his case any!..."

Kincaid went over to Landers and taking him by the shoulders, pulled him back towards his seat...

"Come back and sit down Joe...You'll get your turn to talk... COME ON!"

Reluctantly , Joe returned to his seat but Mike waited until he was fully seated before he took his own seat again...He looked at Steve to make sure he was ok and noticed that Steve was scratching furiously at his left arm...He wasn't sure if it was just a nervous reaction to the stress of the last few minutes or if the skin reaction he had mentioned in the hospital had flared up again...He would have to keep a close on him he thought to himself...

Casting a very disapproving eye at Landers, Reynolds proceeded with his questions ...

"I apologize for that uncalled for outburst Inspector. Finally I would just like to hear from you what you can recall of Officer Landers demeanor..Did he give an impression to you that he was intoxicated at the scene?"

"Well, I only saw him after I'd been shot but he appeared to be very unsteady on his feet and..and..."

"And what Inspector?" Reynolds asked...

"And there was a strong smell of alcohol."

"So it was your impression that he had been drinking then?"

"Yes..."

At this statement Landers made another lunge for Steve...

"Why you little ...You're just his puppet aren't you?... Do whatever he tells you huh?...

As he lunged forward Mike again countered the attack and grabbed Landers by the lapels of his jacket...The two tussled, with Landers yelling abuse at Mike...

"Who the hell gives you the right to judge people...God you make me sick with your holier than thou attitude...You've even brainwashed the kid there to do your dirty work..."

Next, Joe swung a punch at Mike...Seeing Joe draw his hand back in a fist from where he was sitting Steve shouted a warning to Mike...

"MIKE! WATCH OUT!"

Thanks to Steve's warning Mike ducked back instinctively and Lander's huge fist missed him by inches... Afraid of Mike getting hurt and not knowing what Landers was capable of Steve jumped up from his seat to pull Mike away but instantly regretted it as a wave of dizziness struck him and the room started spinning at an alarming rate...Steve shut his eyes tight and swayed where he stood...Lenny who had kept a close eye on Steve during the proceedings and had prevented him from standing previously for that exact same reason had been distracted by the attack on Mike and felt guilty for his lack of attention now as he saw Steve swaying precariously where he stood...Rushing forward to help, Lenny noticed that Olsen too had seen Steve's distress and had come over and between the two men they caught Steve before he fell and lowered him back into his seat...

As Mike held off Landers who was continuing to shout abuse at him, Kincaid and Reynolds grabbed Landers from behind and pulled him away back to his side of the room with Kincaid trying to calm Joe down but failing miserably...

"Joe! For God's sake stop this! You're not helping yourself...You need to calm down! SIT DOWN!..."

Meanwhile Steve was breathing heavily and still had his eyes clamped shut afraid that the spinning room would set off his nausea again...He felt very light-headed and for a short time he felt as if he might actually pass out as blackness seemed to be threatening to close in on him...

"Steve!...Talk to us... What's happening? Are you dizzy? STEVE!" Lenny pleaded with the young man but getting no response and having checked his pulse and finding it racing rapidly started loosening the young detective's tie and asked Rudy to open a window near them to let in some air...

As soon as Landers was restrained by the other two men Mike heard Lenny calling out to Steve and turning around was alarmed to see both Lenny and Olsen attending to Steve who was slumped in his chair and appeared to be very pale and unresponsive...

"STEVE !" he yelled as he also rushed over to help...

"He's just feeling faint and dizzy Mike...he'll come around in a minute..." Lenny told Mike as the older man looked questioningly at him deeply concerned for his young partner...

Sure enough Lenny was right as the afternoon breeze streamed in through the window, it seemed to revive Steve as the blackness faded and opening his eyes slowly Steve was extremely grateful that the room appeared to have stopped spinning and was standing still once more...Seeing the three worried faces looking at him however caused him to blush slightly and sitting up very carefully he brushed off their concern as best he could...

"I'm ok now...sorry...just felt a little dizzy...that's all..."

However, none of the men were buying his "I'm fine routine" and stayed hovering around the young man much to his embarrassment ...

Olsen turned and addressed Reynolds first...

"Neil, are you finished questioning Keller? He's not up to much more of this...Is he free to leave?"

"Yes, of course...He's answered all my questions... He's free to go but I still have questions to ask Lieutenant Stone..."

Hearing this Mike turned to Lenny...

"Lenny, take him down to my office, would you please and keep an eye on him? I'll be down as soon as I finish here."

"Sure Mike...No problem" Lenny answered and helping Steve up he guided him towards the door...Steve however stopped and looked back at Mike not really happy leaving him here with Landers with no back up, not that he was of much use to him at the minute anyway...Mike saw Steve look at him and as usual read the young man's mind...

"Go on now! It's alright...I'll be down in a while...Go with Lenny, buddy boy!"

With that Lenny ushered him out the door but as he left he heard the Captain yell at Landers...

"One more outburst or show of temper like that from you and I'll have you removed from this meeting and you'll be giving your side of the story from the interrogation room! Is that understood? Keep him in line Kincaid!"


	13. Chapter 13

**In the Wrong Place**

Chapter 13

Lenny guided Steve slowly down the corridor, into the elevator and back to the bullpen..They had to stop a few times to let Steve rest along the way...Lenny was highly concerned at how weak and tired Steve appeared to be...When they entered the office, it was fairly quiet...The only detectives present were Inspector Lee Lessing and Sgt. Dan Healy who on seeing Steve being assisted by Lenny got up from their desks to rush over...Seeing them Steve put up his hand in an effort to reassure the two men that he was ok and to avoid as much fuss as possible... It was bad enough that he had to rely on Lenny at the minute just to get around but he still felt very light-headed and wouldn't trust his own two legs to support him on their own.

"I'm alright guys...really...Just a little slow on my feet at the minute..."

Not fully convinced by Steve's version the two men looked at Lenny questioningly who then replied...

"He just had a dizzy spell up at the meeting...I'm taking him to Mike's office until Mike is finished...He's ok ...He's just up and about too soon after coming out of hospital...that's all..."

Satisfied with Lenny's version the two detectives sat back down and watched as Lenny brought Steve slowly into Mike's office... As they passed Lessing's desk, Lee spoke...

"Hey Lenny, if he needs anything just shout ok?"

Lenny nodded at Lessing forever amazed at the amount of affection that everyone held for the young detective...When they got into Mike's office Lenny put Steve sitting down in Mike's chair...The trip from Olsen's office had taken its toll on Steve and he looked fit to collapse...Lenny was even more concerned as Steve leaned over onto the desk and held his head in both hands...

"You feeling dizzy again?"

Steve didn't speak just nodded slowly and Lenny opened the window behind the young man and proceeded to remove his tie and opened the top button of his shirt...He then raced outside and returned seconds later with some cool water and instructed Steve to drink some...Lenny's race to the water cooler set Lessing and Healy's nerves on edge again as they stood up and looked in at Steve... Not wanting to make a fuss and seeing that he was being well looked after by Lenny the two detectives exchanged a worried glance at each other but then sat down and carried on with their work...

Steve revived a little again...The fresh air that was blowing in through the window felt good to Steve and the cool water felt good as it soothed his dry throat...Studying Steve closely, Lenny thought of something and questioned the young detective...

"Steve, have you eaten anything so far today?"

Steve glanced up at Lenny and felt a lecture coming on...

"No, not much...just some coffee...that's all..They gave me toast this morning in the hospital but I couldn't swallow it...It felt like I was eating sawdust..." and with that Steve grimaced and shuddered at the memory of it...

Lenny beamed from ear to ear and looked like the cat that got the cream...

"Of course...That's it!... Don't you see?"

"What?...What are you talking about?" Steve asked Lenny who seemed to be enjoying his "eureka" moment...

"That's why you're feeling dizzy and so weak...I mean it's bad enough that you lost so much blood yesterday and the pain of course would drain you too but you haven't eaten anything either...You've been moving around all morning and using energy that you haven't been replacing...It's like expecting your car to get you around if you haven't put any gas in it! You need to eat something Steve!"

"Ok, ok Lenny I get it but don't you remember the restroom incident from earlier? You know I don't exactly feel like eating anything at the minute..."

"Sure, sure I understand that but all you need to eat is something light...like em...chicken soup...Yes that's it...Chicken soup would be easy on your stomach and yet should help you feel better... " and with that Lenny called Lee to come in...

"Lenny...I really don't want chicken soup..." Steve pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Lenny was determined to prove his theory and asked if Lessing could go to the canteen and get some chicken soup for Steve... Lessing was only too happy to help but smiled seeing Steve's face knowing full well that the chicken soup had not been Steve's idea ...

" Trust me will you Steve? The medical profession knows best..."Lenny stated enthusiastically while Lee looked sympathetically at Steve and went off on his errand..

Before Steve could say another word in protest the phone on Mike's desk started to ring and Steve picked up the receiver...

"Hello. Homicide...Lt..Stone's office?...Oh, hi Jeannie...Yeah everything's ok...I'm fine...I've given my testimony but Mike is still up there...Yeah...We should be home within the next hour or so...Ok? No...Jeannie ...I'm ok...Will you stop worrying please?...Yeah...Meatloaf for dinner is fine...Ok...We'll call you when we're on our way...Ok?..Ok,... Bye Jeannie.. I will...Bye..." And with that he hung up. He was smiling as he hung up the receiver after hearing Jeannie's voice but on seeing Lenny's face curiously watching him, Steve blushed and decided a change of subject was called for...

"Now, Lenny about this chicken soup..."

Before he could continue, the office door opened and Lee Lessing came in and placed the offending substance in front of Steve smiling...

"Here you go Steve, drink it while it's hot"...

Steve looked at the take away cup of soup and then looked at Lee who seemed to be enjoying his discomfort...Reaching over and taking off the lid Lenny handed it to Steve...

"Come on, try some...You'll feel better...Mark my words!"

Steve had eaten in the canteen on many occasions and knew the food served there was not great ...He looked at it distastefully and again up at Lenny pleadingly ...Lenny on the other hand was probably one of the few people who ate in the canteen all the time and loved the food that was served there...

"Come on Steve, just a bit...huh? What can it hurt?"

Noticing that Lee was still in the office, Steve looked at him curiously...

"You're going to stay and watch me drink this too huh? I thought you were my friend.."

Lee laughed..."I am..."

Realizing that he had no choice but to get this over with he lifted the cup to his lips and took a big mouthful... Expecting it to taste awful he was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted good... Swallowing it he looked at the men present...

"You know that's not bad. It's actually quite nice!" Steve said feeling very surprised...

Lenny beamed from ear to ear..."See I told you..."

Still astonished that anything from the canteen could taste that good Steve looked at Lee who looked like he was trying not to laugh...

"Lee, you got this from the canteen?"

"No, Lee Hongs from across the street...Hey man you just got out of hospital...I didn't want to get you something that would send you back in man..." and Lee burst out laughing as Lenny's smile faded...

This made Steve laugh too. Lenny looked at the two men and found that he couldn't be mad at them. Despite his love of the canteen food he was well aware of the reputation it had among most of the detectives in the Bureau. And besides, it was good to see Steve laugh again...

"Very funny guys. You know you two should be a double act...Just drink the soup ok Steve?"

"Ok, Lenny.." Steve said and took another mouthful of the soup.. Lee had gone back outside to his desk and Lenny had sat down opposite Steve... Steve seemed to be deep in thought and Lenny watched him closely...

"I'll give you a penny for them.."

Steve looked up at Lenny..."What?"

"For your thoughts..."

"Oh..." Steve smiled.."I was just thinking about Joe...He's very hostile towards Mike...It's like he blames him for everything...What is that all about?"

"Ah, that's the curse of being an alcoholic Steve...You can't help them until they accept they have a problem .. In Joe's case he's still in denial... So he needs to believe that someone else is to blame for all the misfortune that his heavy drinking is actually causing..., That way he doesn't have to deal with the guilt he's feeling...However, that's a dangerous path as it leads to anger, resentment and violence..."

"But why Mike? I'm the one he shot...I'm the one testifying today against him..Why isn't he blaming me? I don't get it Lenny.."

"Ah...but you're forgetting something important...He shot you...So inside he feels guilty that he hurt you unintentionally...Therefore his subconscious won't let him blame you...You heard him today...He's made up this idea that Mike put you up to testifying so as to let you off the hook..."

"You don't think he'd try to hurt Mike do you?"...Steve asked starting to feel anxious...

Seeing Steve's worried face, Lenny tried to reassure the young man..

" No, probably not... Normally all that hostility is all talk and no action...I wouldn't worry unless..." Lenny didn't finish his sentence...He shouldn't be causing the young man in front of him to worry...so he decided to change the subject instead..." How are you getting on with that soup?"

Seeing that Lenny was purposely changing the subject alarmed Steve even more...

"Never mind the soup...Unless what? Come on Lenny...You're holding something out on me..."

Lenny cursed himself for agitating Steve... But he couldn't help it.. Whenever he was asked about people the psychologist part of him always seemed to take over and before he knew it he was analysing their every thought and move...

"Look, Steve, I'm just surmising..."

"Lenny!... Unless what?"

Knowing that Steve was not going to let the subject drop Lenny continued...

"Unless... something important to him gets taken away from him...That can sometimes be the catalyst...for violence"

"Something important?...What are you talking about?...You mean like ...what?His badge? Is that what you're talking about? Lenny! They're going to take his badge off him at that meeting!...Dear God...I have to warn Mike!..."

Steve felt himself panic and he jumped up out of his seat determined to get back up to Olsen's office but as soon as he stood up so quickly, the dizziness returned full force. The office spun wildly before him and Steve lost his sense of balance...He pitched forward but luckily Lenny had seen the situation unfold and had raced around Mike's desk and caught the young man and lowered him once again into his seat...

"Steve, for heaven's sake,...Look I told you I'm only making general assumptions...Losing his badge could also be the thing that finally makes him accept that he has a problem so that he can get help...Mike is in no immediate danger! And you are in no fit state to rush off anywhere... Do you hear me? Now you need to take it easy...Mike will be back soon and we can discuss it with him them ...Ok?"

Steve had his eyes closed while the room stopped spinning but he heard every word that Lenny had said...Knowing that what he said made sense, Steve opened his eyes carefully to look at Lenny and slowly nodded his head.

"Ok Lenny..."

It took a few more moments before Steve's dizzy spell passed. He was still feeling worried about Mike...He had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach and was sure it was his gut instinct telling him something bad was going to happen...Just then Lee came into Mike's Office...

"Lenny, your secretary Mary just called...She's been looking for you everywhere. Apparently you have an appointment for two o'clock and she needs you back up in your office..."

"Oh no...I'd completely forgotten... I arranged to meet someone at two..."

"It's ok Lenny... You go ahead... I'll be ok.. I'll just wait here for Mike."

Lenny looked at Steve suspiciously...

"Are you sure? You're not going to go rushing off as soon as I leave are you? Because if you do Mike's going to give me an earful..."

"You said it yourself...I'm not in any fit state to rush off anywhere...I give you my word I'll stay put..."

Again Lenny studied Steve closely...He felt guilty leaving the young detective in such a fragile state but the officer he had arranged to meet needed him too so he felt slightly torn...

"Lenny! It's ok! Now get going...Don't keep the man waiting...I promise to wait for Mike and... thanks...you know for everything..."

"Alright...I'll see you soon...You take it easy...Doctor's orders! ...and you're welcome...See you Steve..."

"See ya..."

With that Lenny left the office but as he got halfway across the bullpen he stopped and looked back anxiously at Steve hoping that he wouldn't try to head back upstairs by himself...

Lee Lessing saw how anxious Lenny was and tapped him on the arm...

"Don't worry Lenny...Dan and I will keep an eye on him until Mike gets back...He'll be ok!"

Finally happy that Lee and Dan would keep an eye on Steve, Lenny smiled gratefully...

"Thanks..." and checking his watch he turned and hurried out the door...

Watching Lenny leave, Steve was actually glad to finally be by himself for a while...It felt like people had fussed over him all day and the one thing Steve hated above all else was fuss!... Sitting back in Mike's chair, Steve felt the cool breeze that was coming in the window and stared out at the clear blue sky...Next he looked up at the clock...It was almost two...Where was Mike? Surely the meeting was nearly over...He thought about what Lenny had said and remembering the open hostility that Joe had shown for Mike ,again he began to worry... His arm itched again and he scratched at it almost subconsciously ...His side was starting to hurt and it just dawned on him that the painkillers would be starting to wear off soon...Had he gotten a prescription? He couldn't remember ... He suddenly felt extremely tired.. What he wouldn't give for his soft bed back in his apartment now and a few hours sleep... His eyelids began to feel heavy and folding his arms on Mike's desk and leaning over he decided there would be no harm in just putting his head down for a little while ...Resting his head on his arms Steve saw the picture of Jeannie that Mike had on his desk ... He hadn't had a chance to talk to her much so far, the way his morning panned out and when she had phoned the fact that Lenny was eavesdropping on his conversation meant he felt he wasn't able to talk long with her then either ... God he felt so tired!...He felt his eyes closing and tried desperately to keep them open but while his mind was telling him he should stay awake and look out for Mike's return his body wasn't giving him the option, as once again for the third time that day exhaustion claimed him and he drifted into a deep healing sleep...

Lee and Dan had both been glancing up every now and then from their paperwork at Steve making sure he was ok. Dan was on the phone to the Coroner's office and was put on hold as he waited for the clerk to come back to him with information he had sought about his current case when he glanced into Mike's office and couldn't see the young detective... Alarmed but unable to leave his phone call, Dan rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at Lessing catching him right on the back of his neck to catch his attention...

"HEY!..." Lee yelled looking back at Dan..."What was that for?"

Returning to his phone call as the clerk started talking on the other end Dan gesticulated wildly at Stone's office and held up a piece of paper with the word "STEVE ?" on it...

Looking up at where Steve was and not seeing him over the glass Lee realized what Dan was alarmed about and getting up he raced over to Mike's office... Half expecting to see Steve passed out on the floor he was almost relieved when he saw his friend apparently asleep on Mike's desk...Just to be sure Lee went over and checked that Steve was breathing...Quietly he spoke...

"Steve...you ok?"

Steve didn't stir. Lee placed his hand on Steve's neck and noticed that he felt cool to the touch..Seeing the window open behind the young detective, Lee closed the window until there was just a small amount of air coming in and taking off his jacket he draped it around Steve's shoulders not wanting him to catch a chill in his current weakened state... Then feeling satisfied that Steve was just exhausted and was sleeping soundly he patted Steve's back...

"Sleep well my man!"

Lee went back to his desk...Seeing Lee return but still taking notes over the phone Dan looked up anxiously at Lee... Lee wrote something on a piece of paper and holding it up to Dan it read "SLEEPING LIKE A BABY !" Dan heaved a sigh of relief and smiling at his colleague returned to his phone call...


	14. Chapter 14

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 14

It would be another forty minutes before Mike would return to the bullpen. During that time Dan and Lee checked on Steve regularly to make sure he was ok...Steve had slept soundly and hadn't moved once...

When Mike appeared in the doorway, it didn't take a detective to see that he was as mad as hell..Muttering under his breath he came in the door...

"Why that stubborn, boneheaded...Can't see sense..."

Lee smiled to himself at Mike's mutterings and as he came towards his desk Lee asked...

"Didn't go well...huh?"

"Lee, it was a disaster!...That boneheaded Landers can't see in front of his face...He's all set to blame anyone but himself for his troubles...Then when they took his badge and told him he was suspended he threw another fit... Threatened practically everyone in the room...thinks we're all out to get him...Would you believe that? And then as if things couldn't get any worse Corky crashed the party!"

"Corky Shaffer?" Lee asked in horror..."That can't have turned out well."

"It didn't ! Corky started laying into Joe about how he killed his father and we had to practically pull the two of them apart ! Anyway, eventually Kincaid dragged Joe out of there. And Corky is up there with Rudy now.."

"Oh man! The captains gonna chew him up and spit him out for a stunt like that!"

"Oh I don't know Lee, Corky has had a lot to contend with...I think Rudy will take that into consideration ...At least I hope he does... Anyway aside from all that, is there any news on Frank Graves?"

"No Mike, Haseejian was just on a short while ago..He's still staking out Mrs Graves but she hasn't gone out at all and there's no joy on the APB either..."

"Well, he can't stay hidden forever... Stay on it Lee and keep me posted...Ok?"

Turning then, Mike looked toward his office and became alarmed when he didn't see Steve...

"Lee, where's Steve? Lenny was supposed to take him to my office..."

Realizing that Mike had made the same assumption that he and Dan had earlier he quickly reassured the older man...

"Relax Mike...He's in there...He's...asleep !"

"Asleep? Well, where's Lenny?"

"He was called away about forty minutes ago but don't worry me and Dan have been keeping an eye on him."

"Well are you sure he's just asleep?"

"Yes. Stop worrying Mike. I made sure...We've been in every ten minutes checking on him...He's just exhausted ,that's all..."

Mike felt guilty for doubting Lee.."Of course you have...Sorry!...I guess its just been a long twenty-four hours...Was he ok since he came back from the meeting?"

"Yeah, mostly...I think he had one more dizzy spell but Lenny got him to eat some chicken soup ...Like I said he just seemed really tired..."

"Ok, Thanks Lee...I better get him home where he can get some proper rest..."

Mike headed for his office and Lee got up from his desk and followed him...

When he got to the doorway of his office Mike stopped and looked at Steve. He looked peaceful but not very comfortable... Mike walked over beside Steve and noticed that he had a jacket draped around his shoulders.. Quite sure that it wasn't Steve's, Mike looked up at Lee...

"This yours?"

" Yeah..." Lee said almost embarrassed ."The window was open and I didn't want him to catch a chill ..."

"Good thinking, but here you better have it back..." Mike said as he handed Lee his jacket back and turned and closed the window...Just then the phone on Lee's desk rang and Lee went to answer it... Turning back to Steve, Mike reckoned he had better wake the young man up and get him home but he felt bad waking him when he was so soundly asleep... Reaching out Mike put his hand on Steve's shoulder...

"Steve!...Steve...wake up, buddy boy!"

When Steve still never budged , Mike shook Steve's shoulder gently and spoke a little louder...

"STEVE !...Come on now sleepyhead... open those eyes for me..."

Steve slowly opened his eyes and saw Mike standing over him...

"Mike!...You're back..."Steve said sleepily..."Sorry! Guess I dozed off again...huh?"

Mike smiled at his sleepy partner..."I'm the one who should be sorry...I seem to be making a bad habit out of constantly waking you up today every time you try to get some rest..."

Steve sat up straight and rubbed at the back of his neck...Leaning back in his chair while carefully holding his injured side Steve started scratching furiously at his arm which was itching like crazy...

Noticing Steve's discomfort, Mike figured it was time to finally get a look at that arm and see what was making him scratch it so much...

"What's going on with that arm of yours? Here let me take a look..."

Not wanting any fuss Steve tried to change the subject...

"It's ok Mike...So how did the rest of the meeting go?"

"Now, now...You're not going to get off that easy buddy boy...I'll tell you all about the meeting after I've taken a look at that arm! And don't give me that "it's fine" routine. You were scratching that arm all through the meeting earlier and just now again so it's quite obviously NOT fine...Come on, Take off that jacket and roll up your sleeve..."

Knowing that Mike wasn't going to give up...Steve sighed and with help from Mike he removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and placed his arm on the desk...Pulling up the second chair beside Steve Mike carefully undid the bandage and was quite alarmed when he saw the large angry red rash ...Looking up at Steve, Mike could tell that Steve was slightly concerned by it too...

"Was it this bad earlier in the hospital Steve?"

"No, it's spread a bit and it's more inflamed..." Steve said with concern in his voice but just then the itch burned again and Steve reached forward to scratch it. Mike swatted his hand away before he could...

"Will you stop scratching it! That's what has it so angry-looking.."

"Well, what do you want me to do? It's itchy Mike..." Steve said squirming in his seat at not being able to scratch the patch of skin that was irritatingly tingling...

"You've had a bad reaction to that needle there buddy boy but luckily for you I know just what to do...Wait here for a minute and NO SCRATCHING !" Mike said and getting up he left the office and the bullpen...

Mike was just gone for less than ten minutes but it felt like an hour to Steve who was trying his best not to scratch the skin that was itching and driving him crazy... Steve was glad to see Mike return and wondered what he had gone to get...He didn't have to wait long as Mike sat back down and placed an icepack on the irritated skin...

"Ah...that's freezing Mike!..."Steve said as he flinched as the ice-cold hit the burning skin...

"Well of course it's freezing! It's ice buddy boy! Now stop complaining...Just give it a minute and it will stop the itching... Mark my words!" Mike said smiling...

Steve's arm soon got used to the cold and Steve had to admit that the ice felt good and sure enough after about five minutes the terrible itching stopped as the skin cooled down...Looking up at Mike who was grinning like a Cheshire cat Steve smiled back...

"Wow! That really works!...Where did you learn that trick?"

Lifting the icepack to check the rash and then replacing it Mike didn't look up as he spoke but his smile had faded...

"Oh... Helen used to get the same reaction from needles...You know when she got sick...I used to do the same for her...It used to help her too..."

Steve suddenly felt very awkward and he hoped he hadn't upset Mike...

Looking down at Mike's desk and not catching Mike's eye he spoke quietly...

"Oh!...Sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" Mike asked looking up at Steve and noticing he was purposefully avoiding eye to eye contact...

"Well...I guess...I ...dragged up some bad memories...huh?"

Realizing what Steve was thinking he smiled and patted Steve's shoulder ...

"Don't worry buddy boy...No memory of Helen is a bad one...Besides, at least I knew how to stop you scratching!" Mike said as he playfully swatted at Steve..."You know Jeannie might remember the name of the cream we used to get for Helen...It used to clear it right up...We'll pick it up at the pharmacy on the way home when we fill your prescription for your painkillers...Speaking of painkillers...How's your side?"

"It's getting a little sore...I guess the last painkillers are starting to wear off... Hey Mike you said when you fixed my arm you'd tell me about what happened at the meeting after I left...Remember? Was there anymore trouble?"

"Oh now you don't need to worry about that...Let's just get you home...You look out on your feet!"

"Mike!...I want to know! Was Landers still blaming you?"

" Ok,ok...yes, he was still hot under the collar...He thinks we're all out to get him...He wasn't happy when they took his badge and told him he was suspended , I can tell you!..."

"I knew it Mike! He's not blaming everyone...he's blaming you! You know Lenny said that losing his badge could be a catalyst for him becoming violent...You could be in danger Mike! Joe's not thinking straight...You know I think he just might make a move on you...I'm...worried..."

"Now, now take it easy buddy boy...You know Lenny...He analyses everything too much...Sure Joe is angry but it's all show...Really...I don't believe Joe would try a fool move like that...He knows he needs to be on his best behaviour to have any chance of getting his badge back...Now quit worrying...Besides I can take care of myself...Ok?"

Not feeling ok with any part of this situation, Steve sighed and nodded his head...

"Ok Mike...but just be careful will ya? There's no telling what Joe's next move is going to be..Watch your back..Ok?"

"Sure...sure... Boy Lenny really got to you didn't he? Look let's just get out of here alright? Jeannie is going to be mad as hell if I don't get you home soon like I promised...I just need to check on Corky first..."

"Corky?" Steve asked confused...

"Yes...He crashed the meeting...Starting accusing Joe of killing his father. The two of them had to be pulled apart...He's up getting chewed out by Rudy right now..."

"Oh no Mike...I hope Rudy's not too hard on him..."

"That's why I want to check on him..."

"Ok Mike...Is there any word on Graves yet?

"No...no sign yet...Wherever he's hiding out he's found a good spot ..."

"Yeah...looks like it...Oh, and Jeannie called when you were still up there...I told her we'd call her when we were on our way home..."

"Ok..."

Mike took Steve's arm again and removed the ice-pack...The rash was less inflamed looking and Mike smiled and carefully rebandaged it...Then as Steve rolled his sleeve back down Mike helped him get his jacket back on...As Steve put his left arm into his jacket his side protested and Steve winced and groaned slightly...

"Easy buddy boy...We better get those painkillers soon...That side is getting sorer...Tell you what...Ring Jeannie will you...Tell her we're on our way and while you're doing that I'll check on Corky...Then we'll get going...Ok?"

"Ok Mike...I'm on it..." and with that he sat gingerly back down and picked up the receiver...

"Oh and ask her what the name of that cream was !..." Mike called back as he left the office.

"Hi Jeannie, it's Steve...Yeah, we're all done now so we're coming home...Everything's ok...Yeah, I'm hanging in there...No...I'm not overdoing things...Jeannie ...Jeannie! Will you stop worrying? Look Mike wanted me to ask you if you remember the name of a cream ...your...Mom used to use for a skin allergy she had?...Yeah, from the needles...that's it...Yes...yes I have but it's not that bad...It's just itchy...Jeannie!...The cream... Do you know the name of it? Yeah I'll hold..."

Steve sighed as he just realized that as soon as they got home Jeannie was going to nurse him to death! She was already fussing and that was only over the telephone! Steve felt really weary all off a sudden and rubbed at his tired eyes... His side was getting more painful as the minutes passed...The wound on his back was starting to throb and he pressed his hand against it hoping it would help...He had a bad feeling about Joe Landers and couldn't quite shake it off...This once , Steve hoped that his gut instinct was wrong...

He was pulled from his thoughts as he realized that Jeanne was back on the line...

"Yeah, Sorry Jeannie...I'm still here...Yes, I have a pencil and paper...Ok...Can you spell that for me please? Alright...I got it...Thanks! No...it's fine. I have to go to the pharmacy on the way home to fill a prescription so I'll get the cream then too...Yeah...Listen Jeannie, until we get home...If a grey haired man comes to the front door, don't answer it ok? No, nothing's wrong...I'm just being cautious...Just humour me ok? Alright well,thanks again...We'll see you soon...ok Bye..."

Steve hung up the receiver...He hadn't meant to alarm Jeannie but he reckoned it was better to be safe than sorry. Getting up very carefully, still holding his back firmly Steve took a few steps towards the door but a sharp spasm of pain tore through his side taking his breath away... Grabbing the door, Steve shut his eyes tight and tried to breathe through the wave of pain... He was so caught up in his own agony that he hadn't noticed Mike's return and he only became aware of Mike's presence when he felt two firm hands grab his shoulders and the next thing he knew he was being lowered carefully into a chair...He felt light-headed and shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the fog that had settled on his brain. He could hear Mike talking to him but at first he couldn't make out what he was saying...After a few minutes the fog started to clear and Mike's words became clearer...

"Steve! STEVE !...Look at me buddy boy...Come on now...Talk to me!"

Opening his eyes slowly he saw Mike and Lee standing over him with concerned faces..Lee was holding a first aid box and Mike was taking some things out of it and doing something to Steve's back...As Steve came back to his full senses, he realized that whatever Mike was doing to his back it hurt like hell...!... So grabbing Mike's hand to prevent him from hurting him anymore Steve gasped...

"Mike! Stop! Don't touch it!...Hurts!"

Removing Steve's hand from his, Mike spoke calmly and firmly ...

"Steve, listen to me now. The wound on your back is bleeding again... As far as I can tell the stitches are ok but it's oozing fresh blood ...You have to let me clean it up.. Ok? Dan has gone to get you those painkillers ...He should be back any minute now...I need you to hold still for me..Ok buddy boy?"

Steve nodded and let Mike continue but he stifled a yell as the antiseptic burned ...Mike squeezed Steve's shoulder ...

"Alright buddy boy ...We're nearly done ..You're doing fine ..Just take it easy."

By the time Mike had cleaned the wound, put a clean dressing on it and rebandaged it Steve was breathing unevenly from the pain...Thankfully Dan returned just then and handed Steve two painkillers and a glass of water...Not needing any encouragement this time Steve swallowed the pills quickly and prayed that they would kick in sooner rather than later... Mike finished up and studied Steve closely as he winced and struggled to regain composure...

"Take it nice and slow buddy boy...When you're feeling better and those painkillers have kicked in we'll get you home for some overdue rest..."

It took about twenty minutes for the pills to take effect but at least then the pain had subsided and his breathing was back to normal...The only evidence that anything had occurred was the thin sheen of perspiration on his forehead and the protective way he was holding his back...

"Feeling better?" Mike asked pleased to see Steve's pain visibly abating...

"Yeah...Thanks..." Then wanting to divert attention away from himself he asked Mike how Corky was...

"Oh, he's ok...Rudy rapped his knuckles alright but there was no disciplinary action taken...I sent him home and promised to keep him updated... And speaking of promises I've got one to keep with my daughter...Come on let's get you home."

And with that Mike helped Steve up and after thanking Lee and Dan and saying their goodbyes he slowly assisted Steve out of the Bureau and down to the car...


	15. Chapter 15

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 15

Getting back down to the car proved to be a slow and tortuous process. Steve was already exhausted and that last painful episode had drained him of whatever reserves he had but they eventually made it. Mike had kept a firm grip on Steve's elbow as they walked and Steve had kept a hand pressed firmly on his back the whole way too...He couldn't explain why and thankfully Mike hadn't asked for an explanation but it seemed to stop it throbbing as much... As Mike went to guide him around to the back of the car Steve stopped and started to protest...

"Wait...wait Mike! We're going to have to rethink how to get me into the car."

Mike looked at Steve confused...

"Why? We managed to get you in and out this way twice today without any trouble.."

"My backs too sore Mike...I think I'm going to have to try the front again...I think I'd be better getting my bad side in first this time..."

Mike thought about what Steve had said...Getting him into the back seat had meant that he had lifted him by his lower back...Steve was right! His back was too sore to do that this time. But then he remembered the last time he'd tried to get in the front and frowned...

"Ok...I see your point...But the last time we tried to get you in the front wasn't exactly successful ,remember?"

"Yeah, I know...but I... I think I got it this time..."

"You do huh?"

"Yeah...I think so"

With that Mike opened the passenger door and stood back to let Steve in...Steve once more held the car door with his right hand but this time he kept his left hand firmly on his side...Mike watched anxiously as Steve attempted to get in the car and noticed how he hesitated slightly...

"You need a hand?" Mike asked feeling worried about whether Steve would manage it or not...

"No...it's ok..Just stand behind me incase I fall back...Will ya?"

Mike reckoned earlier's incident was still fresh in the young man's mind so he dutifully stood where he was asked to..Steve bent over slightly and lifting his leg he dropped into the seat fairly successfully then pulled in his good leg. Noting Steve's face , the movement didn't seem to cause him too much pain so relieved that it had gone well, Mike closed the passenger door and went around to the driver's side and got in...

"Well I'm impressed buddy boy... " Mike said grinning at Steve but noting how exhausted he looked he added. "Tired huh?"

"Yeah..." Steve said, resting his head back on the head rest and suddenly looking forward to finally being able to put his head down for a long sleep when they got back to Mike's...

"Well, don't worry...We'll be home soon..." and with that Mike drove off in the direction of home...

Just when they were a block away, the radio sprang to life...

"Headquarters to all inspectors in the vicinity... Inspectors 24 have just called to say that the wife of the suspect Frank Graves is on the move and appears to be heading for the Mission District...All inspectors in the vicinity are requested to assist..."

"Mike! That's two blocks away...Let's respond..."

Mike looked at Steve in disbelief...

"Are you crazy? You're in no fit state to respond to anything! No Sir! Let the others handle it...I'm just going to get you home"

"Mike!" Steve pleaded..."I'll stay in the car...I promise...But this is Graves Mike...He's the only one who knows what really happened to Mel...We owe it to Corky to respond...Please Mike !"

Mike glanced at Steve as he drove...and he thought about what he had said...His head told him to get Steve home but his heart wanted to catch Graves...Seeing Steve's pleading face... Mike made his decision...

"You promise to stay in the car?"

Yes...I promise Mike...I'm in no fit state to chase anyone...Am I?"

"Ok...hold on!..."and with that Mike made a dramatic u-turn and picking up the radio he spoke into the receiver...

"Inspectors 81 to Headquarters,...We are near Inspectors 24 and will assist in the Graves pursuit...Repeat Inspectors 81 responding ..." Then turning to glance at Steve again he muttered "I must be crazy! Jeannies going to kill me for bringing you on a call-out."

Steve grinned as he put the flashing red light up on the roof and Mike sped towards the Mission District...

The radio came to life again...

"Grave's wife is nearing the Mission District..."

"She's going to him alright...And he's probably with that brother of his...Member of that same gang that Graves used to hang out with ..."

"Yeah...The Grim Reapers. They're a bad bunch..."Steve replied...

"The Grim Reapers...yeah...and here we are chasing him right back into it!"

Another voice came over the radio...

"81 This is 24. The lady is stopping at a building on Lexington and eighteenth."

Mike picked up the receiver and responded...

"Ok 24.. Keep her out of there...It could be a powder keg!...And get some back up units there to screen off the area"

"10...4"

Pulling up at the building Mike jumped out of the car and closed the door behind him. Then bending down he looked back in the window at Steve...

"You stay in the car...If he comes out the front...You do not engage.. You hear me buddy boy?"

"Ok Mike...I hear ya!"

Mike then headed over to where Haseejian was standing preventing Helen Graves from exiting her car and after speaking to her briefly, Steve watched as Mike ran and entered the building.

Steve felt useless for not being able to back up his partner...The whole Grim Reapers gang could be in there...Steve could feel himself panic...Where were the back up units?...He had to do something but he had promised Mike he'd stay in the car and he knew he wasn't going to be much use on his feet at the minute anyway...Then Steve had an idea...Very carefully and gingerly Steve moved across the seats until he was behind the wheel...Reaching into the back, being careful not to jostle his side...Steve reached into his hold all bag that was still on the back seat and retrieved his gun...Checking that it was loaded he put it on the passenger seat beside him and sticking his head out the window he addressed Norm Haseejian...

"Hey Norm...What's out the back of this building?"

"Small road that leads to the beach! Why?"

"Thanks! Keep an eye on the front Norm" Steve shouted as he started the car and drove off past the other detective...

"STEVE ! Mike told you to stay put!" Haseejian shouted after Steve as he watched helplessly as the young detective drove off and turned the corner in the distance..."Mike is not going to like this!"

Driving around the back of the building the road that led to the beach was a little bumpy so Steve held his side while he drove with one hand... As he arrived at the back Steve couldn't believe his luck when he saw Frank Graves coming down the stairs at the back...As Graves jumped down ,the fence at the back collapsed and sent Graves tumbling down a sandy embankment. He rolled and landed on the sand... Steve quickly drove out onto the sand, again a movement that jostled his injured side more than he would have liked. Knowing full well that he was in no condition to chase Graves on foot... Steve drove on a little more and then grabbing his gun off the seat he pointed it out his window as Graves got to his feet and started to run...

"POLICE!...Freeze or I'll shoot!..GRAVES ! STOP!"

As he went to run, Steve shot a warning shot past Graves which was enough to stop the suspect who turned and put his hands up in surrender...

"OK!...OK!...DON'T SHOOT !"

"DOWN ON YOUR KNEES GRAVES ! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD !"

Steve kept the gun trained on him as he saw Mike coming down the embankment...Reaching Graves Mike handcuffed him and read him his rights and then two uniformed officers arrived and hauled Graves off to the squad car...

"Get him down to the station for questioning!" Mike instructed and then turned and headed for Steve... Mike looked mad as hell and Steve knew he was in for an earful...Glaring at Steve Mike approached the driver's window...

"What in the blazes did you think you were doing?" Mike roared..."Didn't I tell you to stay in the car and not to engage the suspect!"

"I did stay in the car Mike!... And you said not to engage him if he came out the front! You didn't say anything about if he came out the back! I don't know what you're yelling about...We got him didn't we? And I kept my promise...I didn't leave the car!" Steve shouted back defensively ...

" Oh, that's cute! Real cute! You know I ought to hand you your head for a stunt like that! You know maybe you should have stuck with law school and become a lawyer with a defense like that?"

"Aw, Come on Mike... " Steve said and then decided in that mood there was no point in arguing with Mike until he'd calmed down...

Seeing Steve dejected made Mike feel bad...Maybe he was over reacting...After all they had got their man and even Mike had to admit that it was a pretty slick move on the kid's part...And technically he had kept his promise and no harm was done...

"Ok...ok...Shift back over...!" Mike said opening the driver's door...

Steve again very gingerly slid across the seats until he was back on the passenger side and Mike got in and starting up the car he drove slowly back off the sand and back around to the front of the building... As they arrived back to Haseejian they were just in time to see Graves being bundled into the back of the squad car. Mike spoke to Haseejian out of the car window...

"Norm, Escort Mrs Graves down to the station and let her see her husband..Put Graves in the Interrogation room and keep an eye on him.. I'm just going to drop Steve off at my house and I'll be back to the office to question him...In the meantime do not let Corky Shaffer or Landers anywhere near him...Ok?"

"Sure Mike, I'll handle it..."

Mike then drove off in the direction of his house on De Haro Street...Steve opened his mouth to protest about being left out of Grave's interrogation but remembering that Mike was still mad at him, he decided against it and instead glanced at Mike to show his displeasure and then turned his head to look out his window...

Seeing Steve's hurtful glance and the fact that Steve was now looking out his window and purposely not engaging with him...Mike felt bad about losing his temper...

"Now don't look at me like that, buddy boy...You've had more than your share of excitement for one day. You need to get some rest in order for you to heal...As soon as I've spoken to Graves I'll call you and let you know what he said... Ok?"

When Steve didn't respond and didn't look at him ... Mike tried again...

"Giving me the silent treatment huh? ...Ok...Ok!...I'm sorry for chewing you out back there...You did alright buddy boy...and technically you did stay in the car..."

Steve looked back at Mike and half smiled...

"I was only trying to watch your back Mike..."

"I know you were... Sorry...I just got mad because you were risking damaging that side of yours again..."

Steve nodded..."You promise to keep me updated on Graves?"

"Sure buddy boy...you have my word. You promise to get some rest?"

"Ok..." Steve said smiling as they pulled up outside Mike's house..

Steve looked up at all the steps up to Mike's house and groaned...

"Why are there so many steps in San Francisco?..."

Mike laughed..."Come on buddy boy...Let's get you out of the car first, then we'll worry about the steps!"

Mike got out of the car and came around to Steve's door and opened it...

Reaching in he put his arm around Steve's back careful not to touch his wound and helped him to get out...

"Your neighbours are going to start talking you know Mike..." Steve said laughing and trying to make light of the embarrassing fact that Mike had to practically lift him out of the car...

"Let them!" Mike said laughing too. "God knows, they have little enough to gossip about around here..."

Finally back on his own two feet Steve walked slowly over to the steps and looking up them, suddenly felt exhausted at the prospect of having to climb them...

Seeing Steve's hesitation and trepidation at climbing the steps, Mike called out...

"Stay there buddy boy...I'll get your bag and then I'll give you a hand...One step at a time, buddy boy...one step at a time..."


	16. Chapter 16

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 16

Before Steve got any further Jeannie came out of the house and came running down the steps to meet them...

Mike! Steve!...I thought you two were never coming home...What took you so long?"

Reaching Steve first at the end of the steps Jeannie planted an unexpected kiss on his cheek and then bounded over to her father... Steve was slightly taken aback by the unsuspecting kiss but then smiled as he admired Jeannie's youthful energy and enthusiasm as she threw her arms around Mike in a bear hug...

"Sorry sweetheart...Something unexpected came up..."Mike answered as he hugged her back...

"Ok Mike, Never mind...You're here now. Wait till you guys see what I made!

Meatloaf for dinner, apple pie for dessert and chocolate chip cookies!..."

"Well, you've certainly been busy...haven't you?"

"Well, I had plenty of time on my hands waiting for you two so I thought I'd put it to good use...I hope you two are hungry..."

"Sounds delicious honey but unfortunately I have to go back to the office for a little while...We just apprehended our chief suspect in the killing of Officer Shaffer so I have to go and interview him...I just wanted to drop Steve home first but I promise I won't be too long..."

"Oh Mike!...Can't someone else interview him?..."

"No honey...I promised Mel's family I'd take care of it...I'm sorry...I'll be back as soon as I can..."

Looking over at Steve, he saw him leaning heavily against the side wall of the steps...He looked terrible...So leaning in to Jeannie he pointed to where Steve was and spoke softly...

" Now let's get Steve inside before he falls down...Ok?"

Looking to where Mike was pointing and seeing for herself how bad Steve looked...Jeannie exchanged a worried glance with Mike and whispered to him...

"Alright Mike...How is he?"

"He's very tired...Make sure he gets some sleep...And the wound on his back was bleeding again earlier... I cleaned it and redressed it but try to keep an eye on it...Ok? Oh and he's had some dizzy spells so make sure he takes things nice and slow...Are you going to be able to manage all that until I get back sweetheart?"

"Sure Mike...I can handle it...Don't worry...I'll take care of him..."

Mike retrieved Steve's bag from the back of the car and got his pharmacy bag from the glovebox and crossed over to where Steve was standing...

"Just let me bring up your bag and then I'll come back down and help you...Ok buddy boy?" Mike said studying the young man closely...

"Ok, Mike..."

Then turning , Mike bounded up the steps and left Steve's bag inside the house and headed back down...Just as he was coming back down the steps..Jeannie crossed over to where Steve was again catching him off guard and taking his right hand she put it around her shoulders and her other arm around his waist and addressed her father...

"You go ahead Mike...I can help Steve up to the house and get him settled..."

Seeing the determined look on his daughter's face Mike knew Jeannie well enough to know that when she had that look, there was really no point in arguing...Looking at Steve to see how he felt about Jeannie helping him, Mike saw that Steve was certainly surprised and astonished by Jeannie's offer but he was also grinning from ear to ear so he didn't seem to mind too much...

"You sure you can manage sweetheart?" Mike asked questioningly...

"Yes... I got it Mike! It's ok."

"You do huh?" Mike asked again watching Steve's amused reaction..."Ok...He's in your hands!"

"Don't worry Mike...We'll be fine..."Jeannie replied even more determinedly ...

"Ok...ok...If you say so sweetheart...Steve, you take it easy and get some rest,ok buddy boy? Jeannie, I'll be back as soon as I can and if you need me for anything call me ok? I'll see you two later...Bye!..." and then patting Steve on the back and kissing Jeannie he got back into the car and drove off waving as he went...

Turning back to look at Steve, Jeannie smiled ...

"Well, what do think Steven Keller? You ready to climb these steps with me?"

Steve chuckled..."Sure, for you Jeannie, I'd climb a mountain...There's just one thing though..."

"What?" Jeannie asked confused...

"You think you could swap over and hold my other side instead?" Steve said smiling as Jeannie realized that it was Steve's injured side she was holding around his waist...Turning a shade of crimson Jeannie dropped her hand and quickly changed sides putting Steve's left arm around her shoulders so that she was now supporting his right side instead...

"Sorry Steve!...Did I...I hurt you?" Jeannie said still very embarrassed ...

"No, not at all...It's just if I stumble on those steps I'd rather you grab my right side than my left..."...Steve said smiling.

Jeannie smiled back and together they starting climbing the steps. Although Jeannie was helping him Steve didn't want to lean too much weight on her but it meant that he was leaning more on his injured side and every step sent a stabbing pain through his back...He was trying to breathe normally so as not to alert Jeannie to the discomfort he was in but by the ninth step that was becoming more difficult...As he placed his foot on the tenth step the pain became too much and Steve sucked in his breath and couldn't stifle the groan that left his lips...He grabbed his back with his right hand and stopped his ascent...

"Jeannie...need to...stop for a minute"...he gasped, closing his eyes...not wanting to catch Jeannie's eye. He cursed himself for showing weakness again and as another spasm went through his side he groaned again...

"Need to...sit down...Sorry Jean..."

Jeannie was very astute and realized from square one that Steve was purposely not leaning on her...Typical male bravado!...She was just about to chastise him for his stubbornness when Steve had moaned in agony and startled her...She tightened her hold on him and swore in that moment that he had turned white in the face...She knew by the way he was holding his side and gasping for breath that he was in terrible pain..Her first instinct was to call for help but then she checked herself...What's the matter with you Jeannie Stone?...Pull yourself together...she thought to herself...You're a Stone! You can handle this...Just do what Mike would do...

"Ok...Steve...Let's sit you down on the step...It's alright...Just take it easy!"

And holding him firmly she helped to ease him down until he was sitting on the concrete step...She was very concerned about him...She could see the pain hadn't eased up from the pained expression on his face...She was torn between wanting to help take his pain away and wanting to scold him for his stubbornness ...!

"Steven Keller! You should have leaned more on me! I know you were trying not to but I'm not as fragile as I look you know!...You are supposed to be taking the weight off that side!...Oh Steve...please let me help you...I really want to you know...Does it hurt really bad?" Seeing Steve suffering suddenly made her feel mad as hell and feeling her anger rise she cursed..."Oh DAMN that Joe Landers!..."

The last sentence brought Steve out of his agony induced trance and looking at Jeannie and pretending to be shocked Steve half-smiled and said...

"Jeannie Stone! Is that language coming out of you?"

"Well he deserves it!...Look what he's put you through...I hope they lock him up and throw away the key..."

Steve laughed as he saw Jeannie's cheeks flush with anger...It was one of the things Steve loved about her...her fiery temper...especially when she was defending things or people she cared about...Since sitting down the pain was easing and although his side was still sore to the touch Jeannie's tirade had taken his mind away from it...

"Easy tiger!...The man is to be pitied not incarcerated...And you're right I should have leaned on you more...Sorry!..."

"Apology accepted!"Jeannie said giving him her widest smile ever and feeling her anger cool down..." And you're right...That's what Mike would say too but I don't know how you two can be so forgiving..."

"It's easy to hate someone Jeannie or to hold a grudge but my grandfather used to say that it takes a better man to forgive and forget..."

Looking at Steve and admiring his integrity Jeannie swatted him playfully on the shoulder and asked...

"How did you get to be so wise...huh?"

"Working with your Dad!..." Steve stated and they both laughed...

When they stopped laughing Steve took a deep breath and announced...

"Ok...I think I'm ready to continue...and I've learnt my lesson...I'll lean on you ok? But if I'm too heavy you'll tell me right?"

"Steve Keller! ..I've fed pigeons outside my college dorm window that weighed more than you!"...Jeannie said laughing..."But my home cooking for the next week will fix that!"...

Helping Steve up, Jeannie lost her footing on the step and stumbled...Quick as a flash Steve reached out and grabbed her and pulled her close to him preventing her from falling..."JEANNIE !"

Now closer physically than they had ever been, both friends stayed caught up in the fright of the moment...

"Are you ok?"Steve asked, his heart pounding...He wasn't sure if it was pounding from the fright he got at seeing her fall or from the fact that she was now pressed so close to him.

"Yes...Thanks to you!..." Jeannie said also feeling slightly unnerved by what had just happened..."Some help I am!...I'm supposed to be stopping you from falling and I nearly fall and kill myself instead"...Then realizing that they were still in a very compromising position she added smiling broadly..."I'm ok now Steve...You can let me go now..."

It was Steve's turn to be embarrassed as he released her quickly and turned a deep shade of red..."Of course...sorry...You just gave me a scare... Shall we keep moving?... "

Steve regained his composure and once again with Jeannie's help they made it up the last few steps and over the threshold into the house...The exertion of climbing the steps took a lot out of Steve and he felt fit to drop ...He was also feeling light-headed again and slightly off balance...His side was throbbing painfully and he feared that he might keel over...something he did not want to do in front of Jeannie so he decided he would be better off to admit his dizziness and ask to sit down ... Jeannie was already way ahead of him however and noticed how unsteady he was on his feet...He was also leaning more heavily on her which she knew he would never do unless he had no choice in the matter ...Still supporting him as firmly as she could she looked up in his face and was scared by what she saw...He looked very drawn and uncomfortable and so she spoke first before he had a chance to...

"Steve?...You're not going to make it up to the spare room are you?...I think we better put you over there on the couch instead...Ok?...Do you think you'll make it that far? You look very shaky...Steve?...Talk to me...You're scaring me..."

Blackness was closing in on Steve and he shook his head to clear it...He heard Jeannie talking but struggled to answer...Shaking his head a second time finally helped and the fog in his brain cleared a little ...Seeing Jeannie's worried face made him feel guilty so making a extra effort to pull himself together,he managed to speak...

"Couch is a good idea... need to...sit down...dizzy..."

Together they staggered over to the couch and as carefully as she was able she lowered Steve down onto it. Steve was trying really hard not to pass out but he felt like he was losing the fight...He could feel the blackness again closing in on him and tried to breathe nice and slowly to prevent it...

"Steve!...Steve!...Talk to me...Steve, you're scaring me...What's wrong?"


	17. Chapter 17

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 17

Steve could hear Jeannie speaking to him and heard the panic in her voice...He desperately wanted to answer her and reassure her that he was ok but he just couldn't get his mouth to form the words he needed...He reached out and grabbed her hand to reassure her instead but not understanding what he was trying to do just panicked her even more...She didn't know what to do...Deciding that on this occasion ,asking for help was the right thing to do, Jeannie ran to the phone and quickly dialled Mike's number hoping that he had got back to the office and wasn't interviewing his suspect yet... Jeannie breathed a sigh of relief when Mike answered...

"Stone, homicide..."

"Mike!...Mike it's Steve!...I got him inside and onto the couch but he doesn't look well...He's dizzy and he's not answering me Mike...I'm scared...What shouId I do?"

"Alright sweetheart... Calm down...It's alright...He had a dizzy spell earlier in the office...It's probably just another one after climbing all those steps...You need to get him lying down Jeannie...Raise his legs up on a cushion and get him to breathe nice and slowly sweetheart...Then just reassure him honey..It's a scary thing to go through . When he recovers a little bit you need to get him to drink a little water...I'll stay on the line...Go and take care of him Jeannie and then come back to me...Ok?"

"Alright Mike..."

Jeannie put down the receiver on the table and raced back to Steve...Grabbing his shoulders gently Jeannie put Steve lying down. She then picked up his legs and swung them carefully so as not to jolt his injured side up on the couch and placed a large cushion under his feet...His eyes were shut tight and his breathing was laboured...She then knelt beside the couch and took his hand in hers. Holding Steve's hand, she could feel him shaking and so like Mike had said she spoke soothingly to him...

"Steve...It's alright...You'll feel better in a minute...Just breathe nice and easy...I'm right here...Take it easy Steve..."

After a few moments with his feet raised, Steve felt the blackness start to retreat and he began to calm down...He heard Jeannie's soothing voice and felt her warm fingers entwined around his hand and he felt more at ease...It also felt good to be lying down again...God he was so tired that he could barely think straight ! He opened his eyes and looked to his left where Jeannie was kneeling beside him...He forced a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Are you ok Steve? Do you feel better?..." Jeannie asked studying his reaction closely...

"Yeah...I'm okay..." Steve replied still more shakily than he would have liked..

"I'm just going to get you a drink of water...Ok? Lie still now and don't move a muscle until I get back..." Jeannie instructed and letting go of Steve's hand she got up and raced back to the telephone...

Mike had waited patiently on the other end of the line...When he heard Jeannie's panicked voice it had given him quite a start ...He suddenly felt guilty leaving Jeannie to take care of Steve by herself especially in the weakened state that he was in...While waiting for Jeannie to come back on the line Mike prayed that he was right and that it was just another dizzy spell. If it wasn't ,Mike vowed to head straight home and leave the interview to someone else...It was times like this when family had to come first!...As he was waiting, Norm Haseejian knocked on his office door and entered...

"Mike...The captain just rang and said he wants to sit in on your interview with Graves...He's on his way down..."

"Ok Norm ...Thanks...I just have to take this call first...Stall him will you?"

"Sure..." and with that Norm headed back outside...

As Mike watched him leave, Jeannie's voice came back on the phone...Thankfully she seemed calmer this time...

"Mike...he's come around...I think he's ok. I'm just going to get him that drink of water now...Sorry for panicking Mike...We'll be ok now...Thanks for the help."

"Alright sweetheart...You did good honey... Listen, the last time he took a funny turn like that the wound on his back was bleeding again..Maybe you better check it...If it is, you need to get the first aid box from the bathroom and clean the wound and redress it...Do you think you can do that? "

"Yeah, Mike...I can do that...Don't worry...I'll handle it..."

"Ok, sweetheart...If you can't or if anything else happens just call me ?" Looking out of his office he saw Rudy Olsen arrive into the bullpen and continued..."Jeannie, I have to go now but I'll be home as quick as I can...I promise...You sure you two will be ok until I get there?"

"Yes...We'll be fine...See you later..Bye!"

Mike hung up the phone feeling torn between his duty and the two people he cared about most in the world but finally feeling confident that Jeannie would manage he headed out to Rudy. Passing Haseejian Mike spoke to the seated detective...

"Keep your ear open for my phone ringing...If it's Jeannie get me ? Don't worry about interrupting the interview Got it?.."

"Sure Mike...You expecting a call?"

"I hope not..."Mike said noting Norm's confused expression and then speaking with Rudy for a few moments they entered the interrogation room to question Frank Graves...

Meanwhile back at De Haro Street, Jeannie had hung up the phone and had gotten Steve a glass of water..As she returned to him she noted that he looked a bit better but still seemed to be in some discomfort...

"Here, take a few sips of this for me..." she instructed and kneeling down and lifting his head slightly she held the glass to his lips while he took a few mouthfuls.

"Thanks...Sorry for worrying you..." Steve said looking embarrassed again...

"It's alright...Just don't make a habit of it ! Ok?"

"Ok..." Steve said smiling but his smile didn't last long as he had a really annoying pain in his back ...

Noticing Steve's discomfort, Jeannie remembered what Mike said...

"Steve...Mike said that when you had a dizzy spell earlier, the wound in your back was bleeding...I think we had better check it now just in case...Is your back sore?"

"Yeah...it's sore..." Steve admitted and the fact that he admitted it worried Jeannie even more...

Luckily, when Jeannie had put Steve lying down , his left side was now closest to her so it would be easy to check without disturbing him too much...

"Steve, can you roll over for me so I can check your back please?"

Steve dutifully rolled over slightly until he was now facing the back of the couch..With almost trembling hands Jeannie pulled up Steve's jacket and gasped when she saw that there was a circle of blood on the back of his shirt that had obviously soaked through from the dressing underneath... Jeannie would never consider herself squeamish but minor first aid and cuts and scratches were all she ever had to deal with in the past...Despite the fact that her father was a police officer and he had taken a bullet a couple of times...Jeannie had never had to dress them or indeed look at them before. Never having seen the damage a bullet could do up close, she was anxious about what it would look like...

Hearing her gasp, Steve realized that his back was indeed bleeding and feeling her hesitation, Steve glanced over his shoulder at Jeannie...

"It's ok Jeannie, you don't have to clean it...Just put a new dressing over it until Mike gets home...It will be fine..."

Determined to be brave for Steve, and annoyed with herself for being so squeamish, Jeannie took a deep breath and placing her hand gently on Steve's shoulder she said with renewed courage...

"No, Steve...This needs attention right away and it's nothing I can't handle. I'm just going to get the first aid box from the bathroom...I'll be right back..."

Hurrying off to the bathroom and retrieving the first aid box , Jeannie glanced briefly in the mirror..."Pull yourself together Jeannie Stone...Steve needs you!...You can do this and you will!" And with that she hurried back to Steve...

Opening the first aid box and taking out all the things she would need, Jeannie knelt down and taking a deep breath, Jeannie pulled up Steve's bloodstained shirt. Very carefully,she undid the bandage that held his dressing in place and with trembling hands she removed the blood soaked dressing...The wound was small and was stitched up but fresh blood was oozing from it...Jeannie could feel tears forming in her eyes and blinked them away determined to be strong...She knew the antiseptic was going to sting so placing a gentle hand on Steve's back, she warned him...

"Steve...I have to clean it...It's probably going to sting...I'll try to clean it quickly...Ok?"

Steve could hear the upset in Jeannie's voice and felt bad that she had to deal with this...Only for the fact that it was on his back so he couldn't see it clearly he would have cleaned it himself and saved her the trouble... Hearing the waver in her voice, Steve felt himself getting upset too...He felt exhausted and sore and now this!...Turning slightly he glanced at Jeannie and grabbing her hand with his he spoke shakily...

"I'm sorry you have to do this Jeannie...I know it's not very pleasant..."

Hearing Steve apologizing , Jeannie could swear she saw moisture in his eyes...He had been through so much and here she was making him feel bad...

Annoyed with herself and determined to make it right Jeannie found renewed courage and squeezing his hand she smiled at Steve...

"Now you listen to me Steven Keller...You have nothing to be sorry for...You hear me? None of this is your fault...Now we're going to clean this up and get you sorted and then you're going to get some well-earned rest... Ok babe?"

Hearing her call him babe and hearing the new-found strength in her voice gave Steve the courage he needed and smiling back at Jeannie he said...

"Ok babe..."

With that Steve let go of her hand and turned back facing the back of the couch as Jeannie carefully cleaned the wound and redressed it and bandaged it...It hadn't hurt too bad and Steve marvelled at Jeannie's feather-like touch...When it was finished she gently rolled him back towards her and smiled her widest smile at him...

"You ok?...Did it hurt bad?"

"No...it hardly hurt at all...Thanks.."

"Do you think you can sit up for a few minutes while we change that bloodied shirt?"

Steve nodded as carefully and slowly Jeannie helped him sit up and getting a clean shirt from his bag, she helped him into the fresh one...Then lying him down again,she fetched a pillow and blanket and placing the pillow under his head she tucked the blanket around him...The two friends hadn't said anything to each other for a while but Steve had smiled at Jeannie all the while she had helped him...At first Jeannie had merely smiled back but now she was looking at him amused...

"What?...What are you smiling at?" she asked eventually when she had Steve settled and comfortable..."Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare Steven Keller?" she teased...

Looking suitably embarrassed ,Steve stopped staring and answered her...

"I was just thinking how lucky some guy is going to be someday to call you his girlfriend..." Steve said blushing slightly and not catching her eye...

Flattered, Jeannie cleaned up the first aid stuff and the bloodied shirt and before turning to go into the kitchen she smiled at Steve mischievously and said...

"Don't you think you could ever be that lucky Steve?...then chuckling she added..."Now try to get some sleep while I finish making dinner."

Steve grinned at the young woman's statement and then settling into the soft pillow closed his eyes and called out as she left the room still chuckling...

"YES MA'AM !"


	18. Chapter 18

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 18

Steve fidgeted and turned and tried to go to sleep but no matter what he tried he just couldn't sleep! He had never felt so exhausted in his whole life and his body was crying out for rest but his brain would not give in and allow him to doze off...He was getting very frustrated and eventually he opened his eyes, sighed and louder than he intended it to be he exclaimed...

"OH MAN !"

Hearing Steve's exclamation, Jeannie hurried back into the living room and over to Steve...

"Steve! What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm ok Jeannie...Sorry...It's just that all day today I've fallen asleep...in the car, on Mike's desk and now when I can finally sleep where I'm supposed to...I can't!"

Steve looked worn out and now on top of that he looked frustrated and fed up.

Jeannie couldn't help but feel sorry for Steve...He looked so miserable... So kneeling down again beside him she again took his hand in hers and spoke softly...

"Well, you're probably thinking too much about it..."

Steve looked at her confused..."What do you mean?"

"Well, all those other times you went asleep today you hadn't meant to...so you weren't trying to go asleep...So now that you are trying to go asleep it's much harder to...If you see what I mean?"

Steve studied Jeannie smiling..."That has a twisted sense of logic about it ...but that doesn't help me go asleep ,now does it?"

Jeannie smiled back at Steve..."I could get you some hot milk if you like?"

"No thanks...But there is one thing you could do for me..."

Jeannie eyed Steve up suspiciously...

"Oh yeah...And what would that be?"

"You could stay here and just talk to me and it might help me sleep."

"Steven Keller! Are you saying I have a boring voice that will put you to sleep?" Jeannie replied pretending to look hurt and swatting harmlessly at him...

Quickly defending himself Steve continued..."NO!...No...I'm not saying that at all...It's just that you have a soothing voice...It's easy to listen to..."

Jeannie laughed at Steve's comeback..."Ooh!...nice save Keller!" and then getting serious again she studied him and asked..."You really think that will help you sleep?

"Yeah...Come on Jeannie...Please..."

Seeing Steve's pleading puppy dog eyes...Jeannie laughed again...

"Ok...What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything at all...college, the weather...stories about Mike in the old days..."

"Uh-huh ...You're not getting any gossip about Mike from me Keller!... but actually... there was something I wanted to ask you about?"

Steve looked at Jeannie intrigued..."Go ahead, ask!"

"Earlier on the phone, you mentioned something about "if a grey haired man came to the door I wasn't to answer it"...Who were you talking about Steve?"

Steve became slightly uneasy not wanting to alarm Jeannie unnecessarily. "You don't need to worry about that Jeannie...I was just being extra cautious that's all."

"Steve!...Don't treat me like a child!...You wouldn't have said it if you weren't concerned about something..." then thinking about it she continued..."My God! You were talking about Joe Landers...weren't you? Do you really think he'd come here?...Oh Steve!"

"Jeannie, calm down!...I'm not treating you like a child...I just don't see any point in worrying you unless there's genuinely something to be worried about!"

"Ok...fair enough...But you didn't answer my question ...Was it Joe Landers you were talking about?"

Steve looked at Jeannie trying to decide if he should answer that question or not...But then he decided that if his gut feeling was right then maybe it would be no harm if Jeannie was aware of the possibility of a move by Landers too...

"Yes...He seems to be blaming Mike for this whole mess..." Seeing horror cross Jeannie's face Steve continued quickly..."Look, there's probably nothing to be worried about and I'm sure Mike will have a unit keeping a close eye on him anyway but just be on your guard ok and don't open the door if you don't know who it is..Just until we get this whole thing cleared up anyway...Ok?"

"Ok Steve..."Jeannie answered shakily and then suddenly threw her arms around Steve and put her head on his chest..."Oh Steve,...now I'm worried..."

Steve wasn't quite expecting Jeannie to react like that and inwardly started to regret saying anything...The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset or frighten Jeannie...Putting one arm around her and stroking her hair with his other...he spoke softly to her..."Hey, hey...You don't have to worry...I'm here aren't I?...I'd never let anyone hurt you...or Mike...You know that right?... Just put it down to the ramblings of a guy who lost half his blood volume yesterday. All these pain meds must be making me a little paranoid..." Then trying to lighten the situation he continued..."Besides you do know you're supposed to be helping me get to sleep and not hugging me to death...Right?"

Jeannie laughed at this and sitting back up she smiled at Steve...

"You're right...Sorry...I'd just feel better if Mike was here too...you know?"

"Don't worry...He'll be home soon..."...and with that Steve stifled a huge yawn...and rubbed his tired eyes...

Seeing how exhausted Steve was, Jeannie decided it was time to make sure he got some sleep and so she changed the subject ...

"Hey, did Mike tell you what I want to do in college next semester ?"

"Yeah...yeah he did..Architecture right?" Steve said yawning again...

"Not just architecture Steve!..Planning!...Environmental planning of whole communities..."

Steve smiled again and marvelled at the enthusiasm and passion that Jeannie displayed for things she cared about...

"Oh but Mike hates the idea..." Jeannie said slightly downhearted...

"Are you kidding me? Mikes told everyone in the Bureau what a brilliant architect his daughter is going to be...He's forever singing your praises...He's very proud of you Jeannie...Don't ever doubt that..."

Jeannie brightened up and beamed from ear to ear..."The course is really interesting Steve..." and with that Jeannie began to tell Steve in vivid detail all about it...Steve listened and marvelled at how her face lit up and how focused she was on what she wanted to do...but after a few minutes Steve's eyelids grew heavy...Jeannie's words faded and all he could hear was the soothing tone of her voice...He felt his eyelids close and felt sleep calling him.

All the while Jeannie was talking she was watching Steve closely...She saw him getting more sleepy as the minutes passed and when his eyes finally fully closed she continued talking for a couple more minutes just to make sure he was sound asleep..."Well what do you know! It actually worked! " Jeannie thought to herself and then she smiled and stared at the sleeping young man...

She thought about everything that had happened since she came home last night...She thought about everything that Steve had been through...She thought about how forgiving he had been of the man who caused all his trouble and how he had saved her from falling down the steps..And what he had said about always looking out for her and Mike..."You really are a special guy Steve Keller"...she whispered and then with a mischievous grin on her face she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek...Then standing up she headed back to her preparations in the kitchen...As she disappeared through the kitchen door she didn't see Steve's eyes open slightly nor the huge grin that lit up his face as once more he closed his eyes and gave in to the sleep that he so desperately needed.

Steve slept soundly for the next hour and a half without incident...Jeannie had been working away in the kitchen but had glanced in regularly to check on her sleeping patient...She couldn't help but feel apprehensive about what Steve had said about Joe Landers blaming Mike on his current predicament. After all from what Steve and Mike had said Landers drinking was out of control and he had already shot Steve and was suspected of killing his longtime partner...A man like that could very easily strike again without any conscience and in that moment she prayed that Mike would be home soon...

Steve woke from a deep sleep but instead of feeling rested he felt awful...His injured side felt like it was on fire and his arm was itching like crazy again...On top of all that there was a headache building deep within his skull and he felt a cold sweat all over...He began to feel panicked...This isn't good Steve! he thought to himself...Maybe the wounds have gotten infected?...Yeah that would explain some of it...He heard Jeannie working out in the kitchen and wondered how long he had been asleep...Glancing at his watch he realized that he had only been asleep for a short time...Very carefully he swung his legs off the couch until he was sitting upright again. God, his side was burning!...He pressed his hand to his side and felt something wet..Almost afraid to look, Steve glanced down at his side and saw a bloodstain on the front of his shirt...His arm was also annoying him so pulling up his left sleeve he almost recoiled in horror when he saw that the angry red rash had spread practically up to his wrist!... Damn it! This day just keeps getting worse!...he thought. Knowing full well that he was in trouble, Steve decided that this was definitely no time to pretend that he was ok...So gathering his wits about him he called out in as close to a normal voice as he could manage without alarming the young woman in the other room.

"Jeannie!"

Hearing Steve call her name startled Jeannie who came hurrying into the living room and saw Steve sitting up on the couch...

"Steve, I thought you'd sleep longer than that!" she joked but on seeing how pained and sickly Steve was she rushed over to him ...

"Dear God Steve! You look terrible...What's wrong?"

The last thing Steve wanted was to panic Jeannie but at the same time he felt that he would have no other choice but to get some medical advice on what was happening to him...Taking another deep breath."Listen to me Jeannie...I don't want you to panic but I think we're gonna have to call the hospital...The rash on my arm has got worse and I'm going to need another clean shirt."Steve said as he lifted his hand to reveal the fresh bloodstain...

Jeannie gasped when she saw his side and sitting down quickly beside him she checked his back and was even more alarmed to see a matching bloodstain on the back of his shirt...She then took his left arm and rolled up his sleeve and saw the angry red rash that had spread beyond the bandage and down towards his wrist...She studied him closely and was very concerned by what she saw...He looked very drawn and seemed to be in considerable discomfort...Feeling panic rise within her she stood up quickly.

"I'll call them right now Steve.."

Before she had a chance to go any further Steve grabbed her hand...

"Jeannie, Hold on a second...Let's just be calm ok?...I...I need some painkillers first and we need to clean the wounds and then we'll call ok?"

"Ok Steve..." Jeannie said feeling anything but calm. But she knew he was right. Better to stop the bleeding and get him comfortable first. She ran and fetched the pharmacy bag from the sideboard and some water from the kitchen...Taking out the bottle of pain meds she unscrewed the lid...

"How many do you take?"

As another bolt of pain ripped through his side Steve looked at Jeannie...

"You better give me two..."

Handing him the water and the two pills Steve swallowed then down. Then Jeannie got the first aid box again and going to Steve's hold all bag rummaged for another clean shirt...

As a sudden shiver of cold ran through him Steve called out to Jeannie...

"Jeannie! Did Mike pack any of my sweatshirts? I feel a little cold in here..."

On hearing this Jeannie stopped her search of Steve's bag and looking up at Steve noticed that he was shivering slightly...Getting a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she stood up and headed back to Steve with alarm written all over her face...Seeing Jeannie hurrying back over to him startled Steve...

"What?...What's the matter?"..he asked as another shudder racked his body.

Reaching Steve she placed a hand on his forehead and could feel tears pricking at her eyes when she felt the intense heat that was emanating from it..."Oh God Steve...You've got a fever!"

**Meanwhile...**

All the way across town at the Bureau Mike had just finished his questioning of the suspect Frank Graves.

"Ok Frank...You can go talk to your wife for a few minutes...She's just outside"...and as Graves rushed out to his wife Mike called out to the Sergeant on duty.."Art, keep an eye on him.."

Then closing the door to the interrogation room he turned and looked at Rudy Olsen. Rudy asked...

"What do you make of it Mike?"

"Well, he corroborates the story of the two eye witnesses...It's pretty damning if you ask me?"

"It's a tough one Mike...If that's the case Joe has broken every law in the book..drunk on duty, manslaughter, obstructing justice and attempted murder...We'll have to bring him in and throw the book at him! Who do you want to send?"

Mike leaned back against the wall and sighed...

"It's a real tough one Rudy but the law is meant for everyone even police officers...I've had a unit outside Joe's place keeping an eye on him since Steve's incident...Harris and Lockner are already there...They can bring him in..."

"Ok Mike...I'll call them and give the order... Look you better head home. You look tired Mike... Go home and take care of Steve...We can handle it from here."

With that they both exited the Interrogation room...Rudy picked up the nearest phone and informed Harris and Lockner they were to bring in Landers for questioning...Art took Frank Graves off to the cells and Mike approached Helen Graves and helping her on with her coat escorted her from the Office reassuring her that it was his personal opinion that her husband was as much a victim as the deceased officer was and that everything should be resolved satisfactorily very soon...

Just then Corky came running in...

"Mike? What did Graves say?"

"He backs up the eye-witness statements...They're bringing Joe in now!"

"Can I help bring him in Mike?"

Just as Corky spoke, Mike heard the phone ringing in his office and his heart skipped a beat!...Mike was torn once more between wanting to race in and answer his phone fearing that something else had happened to Steve and wanting to help the young man who stood in front of him. Thankfully Mike saw Norm head into his office and answer the phone so turning his attention back to Corky Mike answered him..

"Now, now hold your horses will you?... After this afternoon's episode at that meeting I think you should let us handle it...You're too close to this... Now if you want to hang around and see what develops then I won't stop you but you let US handle it. Clear?"

"Ok, Mike...and thanks...you know for everything...I'm really sorry I lost it up at that meeting...I'm over that now ...honest..You can trust me Mike...I won't let you down again..."

Mike looked at the young man in front of him and smiled...He was proud of him...He had come through so much and was wiser as a result...Patting the young man on his shoulder Mike spoke...

"I know you won't Corky...Stick around ok? But just don't get in the way!...This whole thing is nearly over...You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah...I'm ok..Thanks!" and turning he left the office as Mike watched him go...

Then turning he hurried anxiously back to his office. As Mike came in the door, Haseejian handed Mike the receiver...

"Mike ,it's a Dr. Armstrong from San Francisco General...He says he needs to speak to you or Steve urgently!"...


	19. Chapter 19

**In The Wrong Place**

**A/N : As my story is entering it's final few chapters I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all those who followed and favorited my story. To all those who read and reviewed it so far,a sincere thanks for your support and kind words..I hope you have all enjoyed my interpretation of this alternate ending...I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and am almost sad that it is nearing an end...To my loyal reviewer Smithy I wish a very Happy Birthday today! I know you requested as a birthday gift to you that I finish this story on your birthday. I can not guarantee that I'm afraid but rest assured we are reaching closure very soon...To all those who were so intrigued as to what was going on with poor Steve I am pleased to say that it is revealed in this chapter! Your long wait is finally over but the drama is not...Now for the next installment...**

Chapter 19

When Mike heard who was on the phone, he got a very uneasy feeling and taking the receiver off Haseejian, Mike sat down at his desk and spoke into it..

Hello, Doc? This is Mike Stone..You were looking for me?"

"Yes Mike, I'm glad I got you. Is Steve still there with you?"

"No..He's back at my house with my daughter Jeannie...What's going on? Is there a problem?"

"Well Mike...We took bloods off Steve before we discharged him this morning. It's pretty routine stuff but I've just got the results back now and I'm not too happy with them.. Also I just noticed on his chart that the night-nurse recorded that Steve had a red rash on his left arm where the transfusion was given early this morning..Unfortunately nobody informed me of that and combined with the blood results I just got back I think that Steve appears to be having an allergic reaction to the blood transfusion we gave him Mike..Is he displaying any other symptoms...for example, dizziness, fainting, nausea, fatigue, itching? Are his wounds oozing blood?...Mike? Are you still there?"

Mike sat holding the receiver and as the doctor spoke Mike recalled all the incidents that had occurred with Steve since they had left the hospital earlier. He knew that Steve hadn't been well but just assumed that it was a normal part of his recovery...Looking back now he felt he should have realized sooner that things were more serious than that and cursed his negligence as guilt tore at his heart...Coming out of his thoughts Mike heard the doctor's voice and quickly pulled himself together enough to answer...

"Yes...Sorry Doc, I'm still here and yes, he's had all those symptoms...I just thought it was because he left the hospital so quickly...But I still don't understand..Was he given the wrong blood type? How could he get a reaction? Is that common? My God, is it serious?" Mike felt his anxiety levels rise...

"Calm down Mike...No, he was given the right blood type and yes it is quite common. Sometimes, there are elements in the donor's blood that the recipient takes aversion to...I think that's what's happened in Steve's case...As to how serious it is ...has Steve's breathing been affected at all?"

Mike thought back to the hours that passed trying to remember if Steve had any trouble breathing ...

"No...his breathing has been ok Doc.."

"Then it's not very serious...Has he had a fever or chills Mike?"

"Not up to the point where I left him at home with Jeannie..."

"Ok Mike, well I don't see any immediate cause for alarm...From what you've told me it sounds like a mild reaction but he'll be feeling pretty bad with it so I need you to bring him back to the hospital for me, just for a couple of hours...I'll run a saline IV through him to flush out any toxins and I'll give him some steroids and antihistamines to sort out that rash...After that he should be able to go home again only this time he should feel a whole lot better..."

Mike sighed with relief...

"Ok Doc...I'm on my way home now. I'll get Steve and bring him back to the hospital..We should be there within the hour...And thanks for being so vigilant..You know I knew something wasn't right with Steve..I'm just relieved that it's nothing too serious...Thanks Doc.."

"No problem Mike...I'm just sorry we didn't detect it before we discharged him...If I'd have known about the rash I would have waited to see his blood results before I discharged him..My nurses are overworked , understaffed and underpaid..I'm really sorry Mike. We could have saved him a lot of unpleasantness. Bring him in to Emergency and ask for me. I'll be waiting for him and I'll have a cubicle ready. Ok Mike?"

"Sure Doc...We'll see you soon and thanks again for your call."

As Mike hung up the phone he leaned back in his chair and sighed again...

He felt so relieved that the Doc knew what was wrong with Steve and it sure felt good to know that after just a few more hours treatment Steve would be feeling better...He'd had a hell of a day and had looked truly miserable..It would be good to see him on the mend and back to his old smiley self again..With this thought Mike leaned forward and picked up the receiver again and dialled home to tell Jeannie and Steve what was going on...

**Meanwhile...**

In a house across town Joe Landers was still drinking heavily...He had heard over his police scanner that the suspect Frank Graves had been apprehended. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before the truth was out and the two detectives that were parked across the street would come knocking...They didn't understand..NOBODY DID!...It was an accident...Why couldn't they see that?..Mel was his best friend...his partner...his buddy...Downing the last few mouthfuls of his whiskey he threw the empty bottle across the room and it smashed against the wall...

"WHY?"...he yelled..."Why did it have to happen?"

Picking up a picture of himself and Mel he dropped to his knees and started to cry...

"I'm sorry... Mel...You know I didn't mean it...Don't you?..You understood...You always understood..But THEM! They're gonna try to crucify me Mel."

After a few minutes he stood up...

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT !...He's turned the whole department against me ...Even Corky!... Well I'm not going to wait here for them to come...I'm going to make him PAY! "

Staggering into his bedroom he reached into his sock drawer and produced a small handgun and a box of bullets and returning to the living room he picked up the phone and rang the records department in the precinct...

"Hi Brenda...It's Joe...Yeah...thanks...I know ...it was awful what happened..Listen the Captain asked me to drop some important statements over to Lieutenant Stone's house...He gave me the address but I've misplaced it...You know what he's like about things like that...You think you could help me out...? I'd really appreciate it...Off the record of course." Grabbing a pen Joe wrote something down on a notebook..."You're a star Brenda! Thanks...I owe you one...Bye"

Glancing out the window he saw the two detectives still in their car but he'd never make it to his car without being seen...Deciding he'd have to make it without the car he tore the page off the notebook and put it in his pocket along with the gun and eight bullets and went out the back door and down the side alleyway...As he came out in the next street over he hailed a passing taxicab...Then he thought to himself ...YOU'LL BE SORRY STONE!...You'll be sorry!...

**Meanwhile...**

Back at De Haro Street...Jeannie had cleaned the wound on Steve's back and despite Jeannie's protests Steve had insisted on cleaning the wound at the front himself...Then bandaging them back up...Jeannie had gone to get him a clean top...Seeing that Mike hadn't packed him any sweatshirts and seeing as Steve was still shivering Jeannie remembered that Mike had some old sweatshirts upstairs and retrieving one she helped him into it...With the difference in their sizes the sweatshirt was a little big and baggy on Steve's slender frame but he seemed to be glad of the warmth that it provided and never complained..The painkillers seemed to have kicked in and although he still looked miserable at least he was now clean and in less pain...Next Jeannie got an icepack and placed it on the angry rash...

"Didn't you get the cream for this earlier Steve?"

"No..I don't think so...When I had that dizzy spell earlier in Mike's office...Healy picked up my prescription...I never got to tell him about the cream..."

Steve shivered violently again and Jeannie thought her heart would break seeing the hell that Steve was going through...Jeannie again placed her hand gently on his forehead...

"Steve...We'd better call the hospital now...Your fever seems to be getting worse..."

"Ok Jeannie..." Steve said, but before they could do anything else the phone rang..."It might be Mike, Jeannie..."

Jeannie got up from beside Steve and raced to the phone...

"Hello?"

"Jeannie..."

"Oh Mike...Mike...thank God you called...Steve isn't well at all...He's got a high fever...His wounds are still bleeding...He hasn't slept very much...Mike I'm worried ..."

"Jeannie...sweetheart...Calm down and listen to me..I know what's wrong with Steve. Everything's going to be fine..Can you put Steve on the phone beside you honey?"

"Sure Mike... Steve! Mike wants to talk to you too..."

Then seeing Steve getting up very slowly, Jeannie spoke once more to Mike...

"I'll just get him Mike...hold on..."

Racing over to him she put his left arm around her shoulders and helped him over to where the phone was...Being so close to him, Jeannie could feel him shaking and felt the heat coming off him too...She looked up at him and saw thin beads of sweat running down the side of his face...When they made it to the phone...Jeannie made sure Steve was steady and then grabbing a chair she lowered him carefully into it then holding the phone receiver between them she spoke again...

"Ok Mike...we're both here now..."

"Steve?...How you holding up buddy boy?"

"Not real good Mike. What's going on?"

"Listen Steve, Dr. Armstrong called me here at the office , less than ten minutes ago...Apparently they took bloods from you before you left the hospital this morning and he's not too happy with the results...He thinks you're having some sort of allergic reaction to the blood transfusion you had..."

Jeannie looked at Steve...and Steve answered...

"A reaction? Is he sure? What caused that? Is it serious?"

"Now, now buddy boy...Take it easy !...Apparently it's common enough ...He thinks there was something in the donor's blood that caused it...Jeannie says you have a fever...What about chills Steve? And has your breathing been affected?"

"Yeah...I've got the chills but my breathing is ok..."

"That's good buddy boy...The Doc said that once your breathing is ok there's no need to panic ...Ok?...He wants you back down to the hospital just for two or three hours to run a saline IV through to flush out any toxins and he wants to put you on an antihistamine and some steroids to sort out the rest of it...He said you'll feel a whole lot better after that "

"Well...that doesn't sound too bad...I was getting worried Mike...I didn't know what was going on..."Steve said as another bout of shivering took hold...

Jeannie took the opportunity to join the conversation...

"Mike...Do you need me to get him to the hospital?"

"No,sweetheart...You two sit tight and take it easy...Keep Steve as comfortable as you can. I'm on my way home. As soon as I get there we'll take him down there together ...Ok?"

"Ok Mike...But hurry home won't you?"

Suddenly remembering something important Steve spoke to Mike again...

"Mike? What happened with Graves?"

"He confirmed what we suspected buddy boy...He never had control of the gun...Lockner and Harris are on their way to bring Joe in...Now, you just rest until I get there...Ok?

"Ok...Thanks Mike..."

They said their goodbyes and Jeannie hung up the phone...Getting up from his chair, Steve stumbled over to the front window and looked up and down the street...Then reaching in to his hold all bag he rummaged for something..

"Steve? What's the matter ? What are you looking for?" Jeannie asked getting concerned...

"My gun...Jeannie did Mike take my gun out of my bag?"

"Your gun?...No...I haven't seen it at all...But why do you need your gun? And what were you looking for out the window? Steve?"

"I just have a bad feeling that's all...You know I think you should maybe wait down the block for Mike Jeannie..." Then remembering something he brushed a hand through his hair..."Oh no!...I left it in Mike's car after the Graves arrest. It was on the passenger seat..."

"Steve?...You're scaring me...I think it's your fever Steve...We need to cool you down...I'm going to get you a cold compress..."

Leaving Steve looking up and down the street at the window, Jeannie raced into the kitchen and fetched a cloth and ran it under the cold tap...Just then without warning the glass smashed in the back door behind her and a hand holding a gun came through and fiddled with the bolt on the door...Screaming, Jeannie ran into the living room and met Steve half way across the floor...He was hurrying to the kitchen when he heard the sound of breaking glass and Jeannie screaming...As she reached him Joe Landers appeared in the kitchen doorway behind them pointing a gun in their direction very shakily... Quick as a flash Steve grabbed Jeannie and swung her behind him...

"WHERE'S STONE?"

Keeping Jeannie safely behind him Steve pointed at Joe and spoke as calmly as his shaking body would allow him too...

"Joe!...You take it easy now! Mike's not here Joe...He's at the office...We're not expecting him anytime soon...Joe ,listen to me now .You don't want to do this...This is crazy Joe...Why don't you give me the gun, Huh?"

"STAY BACK STEVE !...I don't want to shoot you again but I will if you get in my way...Now we wait for Mike!...STAND OVER THERE WHERE I CAN WATCH YOU BOTH !"...


	20. Chapter 20

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 20

Jeannie moved slowly back towards the couch and Steve backed up slowly making sure that Jeannie stayed right behind him all the way...When they were back at the couch...Joe pulled up a chair and sat down clumsily keeping his gun aimed at the two young people in front of him. From where he sat Steve noticed that he had a clear view of both him and Jeannie and the front door...Dear God, Steve thought. He's gonna shoot Mike as soon as he comes in...He doesn't stand a chance unless we can warn him...Putting his hand behind him he took Jeannie's hand in his in a bid to reassure her that he had no intention of letting Joe harm her or Mike..Jeannie felt Steve's fingers entwine hers and found comfort in it...Her heart was pounding in her chest as she kept her eyes on the crazed, drunken man who was threatening everything she held dear...Studying Steve for a moment Joe spoke...

"You know Steve...You don't look too good..."

Anger replaced the fear in Jeannie's heart and despite the fact that her head was telling her to keep quiet she found herself shouting at her captor...

"He's sick...And it's all your fault!...The only one you should be blaming for this whole mess is you!"

"Jeannie!" Steve pleaded shooting a warning glance in her direction...Seeing Steve's disapproval she immediately quieted down ...Steve knew that Jeannie had inherited Mike's stubbornness and his inability to suffer fools gladly but he had hoped that seeing the alcohol induced rage that made Joe that bit more unpredictable and dangerous might make Jeannie think twice about challenging him...

"Ooooh...We've got a feisty one here Steve!..."Joe said smirking and pointing his gun in their direction again he continued..."With a holier than thou attitude like that you've got to be Mike's daughter...Is that right? Is that who she is Steve? Huh?"

Steve's heart almost skipped a beat ...He had been desperately trying to keep her behind him and thus keep Joe's attention off her but her jibe at Joe had backfired and now he seemed to have his sights directly on her...Steve had been feeling very weak from the fever but their current predicament and his desire to protect Jeannie had his adrenaline pumping and it seemed to give him a new boost of desperately needed energy...Glaring at Joe, Steve felt anger grow within him...

"You leave her out of this Joe. You hear me? She has nothing to do with this."

"Maybe she'd like to come over here and keep me company Steve...What about it little lady?"...

Jeannie gasped and clung on to Steve...Feeling her panic angered Steve even more and with increasing menace in his voice Steve replied...

"She's not coming anywhere near you Joe!...She's staying right where she is and if you want her company that bad you're gonna have to come through me to get it!"

Joe laughed out loud..."You're a real live hero aren't you Steve?...Say if I didn't know better I'd say you had a thing for the boss's daughter...Is that it?...Did I disturb your little love nest...Huh?"

"You get your mind out of the sewer Joe!" Steve spat out...

Joe laughed again. "Aw relax Steve...Relax...I'm just teasing you... You know you kind of remind me of me when I was your age...I was full of hope and ideals of what a great thing it was to be a police officer...I gave everything to the job...But it doesn't love you back Steve...It destroys... your soul...your marriage..EVERYTHING !... Until one day ...you look in the mirror and you don't recognize yourself anymore...And that's when the higher-ups put the boot in Steve...See you're no use to them anymore so they step on you...they spit on you ...they look down their noses at you...But today I'm going to crush them instead...Today it's MY TURN TO CONDEMN !..." Joe finished his rant and slumped in the chair...He was breathing heavily and deep in his thoughts...

Deciding in that moment that he HAD to get Jeannie out somehow to warn Mike he took the opportunity to glance back at Jeannie and lowering his voice as much as he could he spoke to Jeannie in barely a whisper, all the while keeping a trained eye on Joe...

"Jeannie, listen to me carefully. We have to get you out of here to warn Mike...I'm going to try to reason with him.. But if it doesn't work I'm going to try to take him down...If it comes to that, I want you to run for the front door and down the street as fast as you can...You need to wait down the block for Mike and warn him when he gets here..."

Before he could finish Jeannie started to protest...

"No Steve.. please...You're not up to that...I can't leave you here with him ...If I get away...He'll kill you..."

"Jeannie...you have to!...You're Mike's only hope... I'll be ok...But Jeannie you have to promise me something...Once you start running, you mustn't look back no matter what happens or no matter what you hear..Ok? You have to promise me...All our lives might depend on it...Ok Jeannie?" With that another bout of shivering shook Steve as the adrenaline was wearing off...

Jeannie felt him shivering and squeezed his hand tighter...With tears forming in her eyes and fear gripping her heart she whispered...

"Ok Steve...I promise...But you better not get yourself killed Steve Keller or I'll never forgive you!"...

Steve smiled and squeezed her hand back ...

"Ok...I'll try not to..."

Coming out of his thoughts, Joe was starting to shake a little...He hadn't had anything to drink since he'd left his house and it was making him jumpy...

"I don't suppose the upright Lieutenant has any booze around here...Huh little lady? I could use a little pick me up..."

"Don't you think you've had enough for now Joe? You're looking pretty shaky" Steve half smiled at his own ironic statement as he felt pretty shaky himself at the time only for different reasons...

"Nooooo, No Steve...I haven't had nearly enough...Oh I'm loaded right up to here alright but they've taken everything...the booze is all I have left...Don't you understand?...DON'T YOU GET IT?" Joe yelled and started pointing the gun in their direction again...

He was shaking it and Steve noticed that the safety was off...! Damn it Steve thought to himself...In Joe's current very unstable state one false move and that gun could go off very easily...Steve was starting to feel light-headed again...His shivers were getting worse and his legs felt like jelly. Beads of sweat were running down the sides of his face and he wiped at them with his free hand...Hold it together Steve he told himself...Deciding that he had to make his move sooner rather than later as time was running out and Mike could arrive at any time...He whispered to Jeannie again over his shoulder...

"Ok...here I go...Be ready!...Wish me luck!...And remember don't stop for anything"

"Good luck Steve and please be careful..."

**Meanwhile...**

Across town at the Bureau, Mike had gathered his coat and hat and had made his way down to his car...He was anxious to get home and get Steve to the hospital as soon as possible..He hadn't sounded too good on the phone. As he sat in and was placing the key in the ignition his radio had come to life..

"Inspectors 29 to 81 come in please..Urgent message...Repeat Inspectors 29 to 81...Please respond..."

Knowing that Inspectors 29 were Lockner and Harris, Mike felt that sinking sensation again as picking up the radio receiver Mike nervously spoke into it...

"Inspector 81 here...Go ahead Lockner...over"

"Mike!...I'm really sorry but Landers gave us the slip!...Looks like he took off on foot out the back way...There was a box of bullets on the table..We think he might be armed. But we think we have a lead as to where he was heading..There was a notebook on the table...He'd written an address on it...We were able to make out the indentation on the top page...It read 768 De Haro Street..What do want us to do Mike? Over!"

Mike's blood ran cold and he almost dropped the receiver...Steve was right!...

"Lockner!...That's my address!..."

Then pulling himself together he barked orders over the radio...

"All units in the vicinity of De Haro Street respond to number 768...We have a suspect Joe Landers, presumed armed and dangerous possibly heading to that location...On arrival secure the area and wait for me..There may be hostages..If the suspect is spotted approach with caution...Repeat all units to 768 De Haro Street. Be on the lookout for our suspect Joe Landers presumed armed and dangerous..Over..."

With that Mike reached over and picked up the red light and spotted Steve's gun on the passenger seat...Realizing that Steve and Jeannie were in grave danger with Steve in no fit state to handle Joe and now noting that he was also unarmed sent cold shivers up Mike's spine. Placing the flashing light on the roof and with sirens blaring Mike drove off at high-speed in the direction of home...Hang on Jeannie and Steve...Hang on!...

**Meanwhile...**

Back at De Haro Street, Steve was making his move...Inching very,very slowly forward towards Joe and still holding Jeannie's hand behind him and gently pulling her along with him..Steve spoke...

"Hey Joe, why don't you let the girl go...Huh?...She's not part of this..."

"Oh yeah...So she can warn Daddy dearest ...Is that it? No...sorry Steve...She stays!..."

"What happened to you Joe?...This isn't you doing this ...You know when I was in a black and white, you and Mel were the ones we looked up to...You were the best...Look at yourself Joe...Look at what you're doing...Mel wouldn't want you to do this...I know it was an accident Joe...I know how close you two were...Why don't you give me that gun and we'll talk ok?...I want to help you Joe...Let me help you...I can vouch for you...I can say that this was all a misunderstanding...Come on Joe...It doesn't have to end like this...Think of Mel,Joe...What would he want you to do? Huh Joe? Give me the gun and everything will be ok..."

All the while he'd been talking, Steve had moved ever closer, holding his hand out towards Joe with Jeannie still right behind him..He felt that he was getting through to Joe...Joe had sat staring at him but his gun was no longer pointed firmly in his direction. Steve could see that he was thinking about everything that Steve was saying...At the mention of Mel, Steve could see Joe getting upset and tears appeared in Joe's eyes...Joe was shaking pretty bad now...

"I didn't mean to kill him Steve...It just went off..."

"I know you didn't Joe...I know...It's ok..."

Joe was filled with guilt and regret and for a split second thought about giving the gun to Steve...He was just about to lower his weapon when he heard police sirens in the distance...Looking up at Steve who was now very close Joe pulled himself together and his rage came back and he pointed his gun again at Steve.

"Oh you're very good...You know that Steve..You almost had me, but it's too late for surrenders Steve. Stone has to pay! NOW GET BACK OVER THERE !"

For a moment there Jeannie thought Steve was getting through to Joe and she marveled at his ability to gain people's trust...But on seeing Joe's rage return she realized as did Steve that there would be no easy way out of this situation and she prayed in that moment that they would both make it out of there alive...While the sound of the sirens were in one way a comfort to Steve,knowing that help was on its way he also inwardly cursed them for their poor timing as he truly felt that within another couple of seconds he would have disarmed Joe peacefully and their nightmare would have been over! Now he'd have to do it the hard way and as his side started to burn again Steve worried that he wouldn't be up to the task at hand...Glancing at Jeannie gave him all the courage he needed to proceed to plan B. He had to get her out of here no matter what the cost...!

"Ok Joe...We will...Take it easy!" Steve said and taking one small step back Steve pretended to double over in pain..." Oh God...my side..." he gasped not entirely having to act as his side was starting to spasm uncomfortably...

Jeannie wasn't sure if it was part of Steve's plan or not so she stood hesitantly for a moment, part of her waiting for his signal and part of her studying him to see if he was indeed genuinely hurt...

Taken aback by the sudden movement of the young man in front of him...Joe spoke to Steve...

"What's the matter with you?"

Dropping his guard and lowering his gun for a few seconds while he studied Steve was all the time Steve needed as he grabbed Joe's hand that held the gun and pushed him backwards yelling as he did...

"JEANNIE RUN !"

Jeannie raced for the door and bolting through it raced down the steps not looking back as she had promised Steve even when she heard the gunshot...Sobbing and with tears streaming down her face she kept her promise to Steve as she kept running until she was safely down the block...


	21. Chapter 21

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 21

As Mike drove at breakneck speed down De Haro Street, he could hardly believe his eyes when he saw his daughter Jeannie running down the pavement towards him... Skidding the car to a halt beside her he exited the car leaving the door open as he went and raced around the car and seeing how upset she was he gathered her into a protective and comforting hug...

"Oh Mike..Thank God you're here!...It was awful...Steve grabbed Landers' gun so that I could escape and warn you... And then there was a gunshot Mike!...He made me promise that I would keep running and wouldn't look back...Oh Mike!..We have to get him out of there..."

Seeing his daughter so upset and frightened and hearing about what Steve had to do in order for her to escape shook Mike to the core...In that instant he prayed that Steve was ok and thanked God that Jeannie was safe. He was overwhelmed at how Steve had risked his own life without a thought to save his life and Jeannies'. Now he only hoped that he would get the opportunity to thank the boy and make it up to him...With Jeannie clinging to him sobbing inconsolably Mike hugged her tighter and swallowed back the raw emotion that had appeared as a lump in his throat...

"There, there,..shush now...It's ok..Everything's going to be alright...We'll get Steve out don't you worry...But first I need you to calm down sweetheart and tell me exactly what happened..Did Joe hurt you honey?" and with that Mike took out his clean handkerchief and handed it to his daughter to dry her tears with.

Accepting the handkerchief Jeannie dabbed at her eyes with it and for Steve's sake pulled herself together...

"No Mike...Steve never let him near me...We were waiting for you like you said..I went to get a cold compress for Steve because he was burning up and that's when Joe broke through the back door. He had a gun and said he was going to make you pay...Steve tried to talk him into giving up the gun...I think it was working too but then Joe heard the sirens and got mad again...That's when Steve tackled him and told me to run...But Mike...as I ran down the front steps I distinctly heard a gunshot..." Feeling her resolve weaken Jeannie continued "Oh Mike...do you think he shot Steve?"

"Now, now, Let's not assume the worst just yet...That bullet could have gone anywhere...Right now Steve is Joe's only bargaining chip...He's not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

The truth was Mike was very worried about the fact that while tackling Joe for the gun, it had gone off but seeing Jeannie so distraught he decided to play it down a little to stop her from worrying unnecessarily ...It broke his heart to see her so upset and to realize the horror she had just been through...However realizing that he needed more facts in order to help get Steve out of there he carefully questioned her a little more...

"Jeannie,sweetheart..What condition was Steve in before he tackled Joe?"

"He's not good Mike...His fever is high and he's getting awful bouts of shivering..And his wounds were bleeding again earlier...Mike he's not up to dealing with Landers...You have to get him out of there!..."

" Ok now, we will...I told you everything's going to be alright...What condition was Landers in? Was he drunk?"

"Yes, he was at first but I think it was wearing off a little...He was looking for more booze and he starting shaking almost as bad as Steve...What are you going to do Mike?..."

"I'm going to get Steve out of there safely...That's what I'm going to do...I owe him that much..." and beckoning Haseejian who had arrived shortly after Mike he turned and spoke again softly to his daughter "Now, I want you to go with Norm and wait in the car...Ok sweetheart? And don't you worry now...I'm going to take care of it..." and he planted a kiss on her forehead and watched as Haseejian escorted her safely to his car adding to the detective as he went.

"Keep her out of harms way Norm!..."

Mike looked around to see that since talking to Jeannie, two black and whites had arrived, Lochner and Harris and just at that second screeching to a halt beside him was a car containing Lessing, Healy and Corky Shaffer. As the three men exited the vehicle Lee ran towards Mike...

"Mike, we came as soon as we heard...Dear God Mike!..Does Joe have Steve and Jeannie in there with him? What the hell is he thinking?"

"No Lee, Jeannie is safe...She's with Norm...Steve tackled Joe so she could escape...Steve's still in there though...He's real sick and ...apparently there was another gunshot...For all we know he might have been..." Mike couldn't make his lips say the words as the lump reappeared in his throat but knowing that he was in charge and despite his personal involvement he had to remain calm and in control for Steve's sake, he continued..."Well he might be hurt again ...or Joe...We just don't know yet..."

Lee felt deeply sorry for Mike...He could tell that inside Mike was frantic with worry about his partner and thanked God that at least his daughter was safe thanks to Steve...Having seen for himself first hand earlier how poorly and exhausted Steve had been, Lee too was worried about how much of this situation the young man would be up to dealing with...

"How do you want to play it Mike?"

"Ok...first we need to get these black and whites to secure the area...I want Lochner and Harris out the back of my place in case he tries to make a run for it again...Can you take care of that for me please Lee?"

"Sure thing Mike...I'm on it!" Lee said as he raced off to start putting Mike's plan in action..The truth was Lee was glad of the task in hand as it would keep his mind of the terrible predicament his good friend had found himself in...for now at least...

"What now Mike?" Dan asked...

"Get me one of those walkie-talkie things that I can ring the house phone on Dan...Will you please? I want to talk to Joe...See what he wants. Maybe I can talk him around...For Steve's sake I have to at least try."

"Ok Mike...If that doesn't work what happens?"

"If that doesn't work I'll give him what he wants and go in there!"

"MIKE!.." Dan said horrified..."You can't go in there! He wants to kill you Mike. It would be suicide!..."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that Dan...But I'll be damned if I'll let Steve suffer anymore because of me! He's been through enough already Dan...I've got to get him out of there in one piece Dan...I've just...got to..." and seeing how emotional Mike was getting Dan put a hand on his shoulder as a show of support...

"I'll go get that Walkie-talkie Mike...and don't worry...We'll get Steve out...Half the department is here to make sure that happens! That's how highly thought of Steve is..."and with a smile Dan left to attend to the task at hand...

Hearing what Dan had said, Mike pulled himself together and looked around...Sure enough the street was swarming with police officers and Mike smiled at the fact that Steve was so highly regarded that everyone had turned out to do their bit... "Hang in there Steve!..."Mike muttered to himself..."And don't you quit on me!..." and then seeing some of his nosey neighbours appearing Mike went back into Lieutenant mode and barked orders to two police officers standing by their squad car...

"Get this area cleared and GET THOSE PEOPLE BACK! DON'T JUST STAND THERE !"

**Meanwhile...**

Inside the house at 768 De Haro Street...things weren't going according to Joe's plan... When Steve had pushed Joe back against the wall while Jeannie made her escape he knew that in order for her to have the best chance of getting to safety he had to subdue Joe for as long as he was able...In his currently very weakened and fevered state that was proving a difficult task however and it was only pure willpower and adrenaline that kept him struggling with Joe...Despite the fact that Joe was quite shaky due to his need for a new fix of alcohol ,his bulky frame and size way outmatched Steve's...As Steve fought to get the gun it went off but thankfully the bullet discharged up into the ceiling...Feeling that he had given Jeannie sufficient time to get away and feeling his whole body protest at his exertions Steve felt his strength leave him...Joe could not believe the full extent of the fight that Steve had put up considering how poorly he had appeared but despite his admiration for Steve's courage and nerve his anger at Steve for letting Mike's daughter get away got the better of him and in a moment of alcohol induced rage Joe sent a well-aimed punch into Steve's injured side..

The punch sent a sharp and intense stab of pain through Steve's side and he let go of Joe instantly and dropped to the floor...The pain intensified and seemed to reverberate around Steve's body...Blackness threatened to close in on him and Steve fought the incredible urge to throw up...He held his breath for what felt like several minutes and stayed on the floor, his left arm curled around his midsection while he inwardly prayed that the awful pain would start to ease up...

Joe raced to the door to chase Jeannie and despite his current agony Steve was all set to grab Joe's foot if necessary to trip him up to prevent him from following her but thankfully that wasn't needed as when Joe got to the door he saw the arrival of numerous police vehicles and quickly closed the door again and slid down the wall beside the front door slightly the worse for wear after his struggle with Steve and the shakes that were racking his body.. Now seated on the floor Joe quickly pointed his gun back at Steve but in that instant he seemed to realize that the young man on the floor seemed to be in great distress and for a quick moment Joe began to regret his actions as for the first time in as far as he could remember the effect of the alcohol in his system seemed to be wearing off and sobriety was returning albeit painfully...

"DAMN IT KELLER ! Why did you have to go and pull a crazy stunt like that for?..."You just can't help yourself can you? A regular hero!"

Steve was struggling to breathe through the pain and was starting to panic slightly as his side started to spasm and Steve felt himself losing consciousness ... Seeing Steve's eyes close and his body going limp Joe began to panic too realizing that he might have caused severe damage to Steve with the blow that he had struck...He hadn't intended to cause the kid harm as despite himself the kid had started to grow on him... He admired the kid's courage, attitude and loyalty... Crawling over to Steve, Joe shook the young man's shoulder...

"Steve! Hey kid...Wake up!... STEVE!...DAMN IT...don't die on me! I didn't mean to hurt you kid!.Wake up...DAMN IT WAKE UP!"


	22. Chapter 22

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 22

Joe checked Steve's pulse and sighed with relief when he felt the weak but steady rhythm beneath his fingertips...The kid didn't look good though.. Getting up he rushed to the window and very carefully glanced out...The place was swarming with cops...Damn it Joe...How the hell did you get yourself into this mess? he thought to himself as he felt panic start to grow inside him...He had a bad case of the shakes and desperately needed a drink!.Think Joe ! Think! ...Just as he was trying to figure out his next move he heard Steve groaning and he hurried back over and knelt beside the prone figure on the floor...

As consciousness returned Steve felt like his side was on fire...He groaned at the discomfort of it and opened his eyes trying to piece together where he was and what had happened. Seeing Joe brought the memories rushing back and he groaned again when he remembered that he wasn't out of danger just yet...

"Take it easy Steve...Did I hit your sore side?"

Steve just nodded as the pain was almost unbearable...Through gritted teeth Steve continued...

"Damn it Joe...I think you ...burst my stitches..."

Hearing that, Joe felt guilty and leaning over Steve he tried to gain access to Steve's side...

"Here, you better let me look at it..."

Steve tightened his grip on his side to block Joe's ministrations...

"NO!...DON'T TOUCH IT!... " Steve gasped again..."Besides, you don't have to check. I felt them rip..."

Poor Steve wasn't getting any respite from the pain and the fever was still raging as Steve shivered violently...

"Joe, help me sit up...Will you please?"

"Sure" and with that Joe helped Steve shift back until he was sitting up against the side wall...He was breathing heavy and shivering violently by the time that he was settled and was holding his side firmly with his right hand...

"Damn, you sure pack a punch Joe...you know that?"

"Sorry...You know you're pretty strong yourself considering the condition you're in..." Joe replied rubbing his aching wrist that Steve had grabbed during the struggle..."Why did you pull such a crazy stunt like that kid?"

"You wouldn't let her go...You didn't give me a choice Joe."

Joe studied the young man in front of him...

"You must really like her huh to risk a move like that?"

Steve thought about Jeannie and half smiled at Joe...

"Yeah...She's special..."

"Does she know how you feel about her kid?"

Steve looked down at the floor and without catching Joe's eye he added...

"It's complicated..."

Joe started to laugh..."I'll bet it is...You must be braver than I thought if you'd even consider having feelings for the daughter of Iron Mike!"

"It's not like that Joe...We're just real close friends..." Steve added slightly flustered...

"Oh sure!" Joe teased "We all risk our lives for real close friends...Who are you trying to kid Steve me or yourself?"

Wanting to change the subject Steve continued...

"And you know Mike's not the person you think he is...He's a great cop...The best...And he cares Joe...He's not out to destroy you...He just wants to help you...You can ...trust him Joe..." and with that another wave of pain hit Steve and he bent over gripping his side...

Joe saw the movement and glanced at where Steve was holding and was alarmed to see a large bloodstain under the young detectives fingers...

"Take it easy kid...You know that's bleeding pretty bad" and getting up Joe rushed to the kitchen and came back seconds later with a towel. Handing it to Steve he said...

"Here, press that on it...It'll ease it up..."

Accepting the towel Steve pressed it against his side and had to breathe through another wave of dizziness...

Just then the phone started to ring...Steve looked at Joe who just stood listening to it ringing...

"Joe ...Aren't you going to answer it? It's probably Mike...Talk to him Joe...Give yourself up...It's over Joe...The house is probably surrounded by now...There's no way out..."

"No Steve...It's too late for talking...I'm finished !..." and Steve watched as Joe eyed up his gun...Fearing the worst Steve quickly intervened...

"Joe...Don't you even think about that!...Give me the gun Joe...It doesn't have to end like this...You give me the gun and we'll leave here together...You have to take responsibility but it'll work out...You didn't mean to kill Mel... It was a tragic accident...You can plead manslaughter ..."

Joe smiled at Steve..." Oh come on Steve...They're gonna throw the book at me and you know it...What am I gonna do huh? Go to prison with the perps I put away? No...No...it's over I tell you..."

"Joe!...They treat officers different in prison...You won't be with the others...You do your time and you move on..."

"Oh yeah...And when I get out they're going to just give me back my badge huh?"

Steve's strength was starting to fail him...The new blood loss was taking its toll and the shivering was getting worse...He felt light-headed and he shook his head...He had to keep talking to Joe until Mike found a way to get in here.

"No... that's not going to happen but there are other things out there you could do Joe when you get out...private security...stuff like that... Your way is not the answer Joe. Now for God sake just GIVE ME THE GUN !"

**Meanwhile...**

Outside on the street Mike stood with Dan Healy trying desperately to raise Joe on the phone...Looking up despondently at Mike, Dan spoke...

"He's not picking up Mike...It's just ringing out... What now?" Dan asked almost afraid of what Mike's answer would be...

Feeling frustrated and worrying sick about Steve, Mike made his decision ...

"Alright...If he won't talk to me, then I'm gonna have to go talk to him."

"Mike! That's crazy!" Dan protested but seeing Mike's steely determination he knew that it would be impossible to talk him out of it...

"Look Dan...Steve's in there and he's counting on us to get him out...Now I for one am not going to let him down...We have no idea what's going on in there! I have to go and try to reason with him...I HAVE TO!"

"Alright Mike but at least bring back up with you and maybe a bulletproof vest wouldn't be a bad idea either Mike..." Dan suggested...

Just then Corky Shaffer came forward...

"Let me be your back up Mike...He won't shoot me...I might be able to reason with him...Please Mike..."

"Oh no Corky...after your last get together at that meeting I don't think so... And besides what makes you think that he won't shoot you too?"

"Because...because he's ...he's my godfather Mike" Corky said purposely avoiding Mike's eye...

Mike was taken aback and looked at Corky surprised and slightly annoyed...

"Why didn't you mention that before?

Corky looked suitably embarrassed ..."Well, the last few days I guess I've been kind of ashamed to admit it...He won't hurt me Mike...Please...I won't let you down."

Mike thought about it and felt sorry for the young man in front of him who so desperately needed closure on this in order to move on...

"Ok..ok...But you stay behind me and you do as I tell you. Ok?"

"Ok...and thanks Mike!" the young man said...

"Don't thank me yet ! " Mike said as he approached the young man and studied him closely..."Now before you go up those steps with me I need to know that this is not some misguided vendetta you have to take Joe down in revenge for your father...You are only to use deadly force if it is absolutely unavoidable do you hear me now? I'm trusting you Corky..."

"I know you are and I told you Mike I won't let you down...I promise I'll follow your orders but if he goes to shoot you I'm taking him down Mike!...He's hurt enough people sick or not..."

Mike stood and seemed to be thinking about what Corky had said...He glanced up at his house and back at Corky...Not knowing whether Steve was dead or alive was eating him up inside and in that instant Mike made his decisions...

"Ok, Corky...Fair enough...Go get me a megaphone and get yourself one of those vests...We'll go in but there's one thing I have to do first...Wait for me over at Dan's car...Ok?"

"Ok Mike...Will I get you a vest too?"

"No... never could stand the things... Go on now...I'll be with you in a minute" and with that Mike turned and headed over to where Norm Haseejian was taking care of Jeannie...

Approaching his daughter he forced a smile not wanting to alert her to the fact that inside he was in turmoil worrying about Steve and how things were going to pan out...

"Hey sweetheart...How are you holding up?" he said pulling her in for another hug...

"I'm ok Mike...Any word of Steve? Did you get through to Joe yet?"

Mike's smile faded slightly...

"No...no I'm afraid not...Listen Jeannie I'm going to have to go and try to talk to him face to face...He's not picking up the phone...There really is no other way to do this without putting Steve in more danger honey...If I send a swat team in Steve could get caught in the crossfire...I can't do this any other way. We need to find out what's going on in there. You understand don't you Jeannie? I have to do this for Steve..We have to get him out of there.."

Jeannie's heart sank when she heard what her father was about to do...

"Oh Mike...I never understand the risks you and Steve take...but I know you have to do what you think is best...But please...please be careful Mike...I want you both out of this in one piece... Oh Daddy!..." and with that she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight...Blinking back the tears that were threatening to come and knowing that this was hard enough for Mike without her making it any harder she let him go and placing a kiss on his cheek she said softly "Go get him out of there Daddy..."

Mike squeezed her hand and smiling at his beloved daughter...he reassured her..."Don't you worry now...This will all be over soon and everything will be ok...You'll see!" Then placing a kiss on her forehead he turned and headed back to Corky purposely not looking back for fear that the raw emotion that was currently tearing at his heart would surface and threaten the calmness he needed to carry out the task at hand.. Reaching Corky and taking the megaphone Mike took control once more...Turning to Dan he instructed...

"Dan..We don't know yet what the situation is inside...We might be better to have paramedics on standby just in case...Take care of that for me will you please?"

"Sure thing Mike...Good luck!"

Smiling at Dan, Mike nodded his thanks and turning to Corky he asked...

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Corky said...

"Then let's go!" and with that Mike and Corky headed towards Mike's house...Mike headed half way up the steps and gestured for Corky to wait at the end with the shrubbery for cover but where he had a clear view of Mike's front door...Corky took out his weapon and pointed it in readiness and gestured to Mike that he was in position...Then nervously Mike raised the megaphone and spoke into it...

"JOE!...JOE , IT'S MIKE! LET'S TALK...COME ON JOE! LET'S SETTLE THIS ONE ON ONE...WHAT DO YOU SAY?...JOE?...JOE?"

**Meanwhile...**

Back inside Steve was getting increasingly anxious...Joe was shaking really badly and had started pacing back and forth...He was looking more hopeless by the second and Steve was getting a bad feeling about how things were going to turn out...On top of all that Steve was getting weaker...His side was excruciatingly painful and he was feeling dizzier and more light-headed as the minutes passed...He was shivering badly and was freezing cold despite the beads of sweat that were still appearing on his brow ...He feared that it was just a matter of time before he passed out and he knew he had to get Joe to give himself up before that happened...

Just then Mike's voice boomed out over the megaphone and both men looked at each other nervously...Shaking his head to try to clear it even temporarily Steve tried again to reason with Joe ...

"Joe...please...Give me the gun and do the right thing...I know things look bleak right now but it will work out...Talk to Mike...Please Joe...Don't do anything foolish..."

Joe stood and smiled at Steve...

"You know I was wrong about you...You're nothing like me...You really are the real deal...A real live hero!...Even trying to save the bad guy...Eh Steve?"

"Everyone deserves saving Joe"...Steve added still staring at Joe's gun and worrying about what Joe's next move would be...

Joe noticed Steve's concern and seemed to make his decision...

"Ok hero...Let's do it your way!"

Steve sighed with relief..."You're doing the right thing Joe...Now give me the gun and talk to Mike..."

Kneeling down beside Steve, Joe spoke ...

"I'll do better than that kid" and emptying the chamber of his gun he showed Steve the empty chamber and opening Steve's left hand he placed all the bullets in the palm of Steve's hand and closed his fingers around them...

"Happy now kid?"

Steve nodded, feeling relieved that the danger had finally passed and that Mike would soon be here...and as another bout of shivers racked his body he allowed himself a second to lean his head back against the wall and close his eyes...Without warning ,Steve felt something close around his left wrist and opening his eyes he saw Joe handcuff him to the leg of the sideboard beside him...

As panic gripped Steve again he pulled at his restraints and looked at Joe in horror...

"JOE!...What the hell are you doing? Take these off me!...Joe?"

Joe stood up and looked down at Steve...

"I'm sorry kid...I couldn't take the chance of you spoiling my plans again...Now you just sit tight...Help will be in to you in a minute...Just take it easy...I'm sorry I hurt your side again..but I'm going to make everything right!...THIS ENDS NOW !"...


	23. Chapter 23

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 23

**A/N Apologies for only updating this now..The office application was acting up on my computer...Finally here is the next installment...**.

Steve pulled at the handcuffs and felt his anxiety levels rise. Unsure of what Joe's next move was he remembered the bullets that were still enclosed in his left hand...Fearing that Joe might try to take them back and use them on Mike, Steve frantically tried to think of a way he could get rid of them so that Joe couldn't get them but handcuffed to the sideboard and feeling as weak as a kitten there really weren't any solutions to Steve's dilemma...Joe saw Steve look at the bullets and guessed what he was thinking...

"Relax Steve...I don't need them...all I need is this!" Joe said looking at the empty gun ...

Steve looked at Joe confused trying to figure out what he was up to...He wasn't sure if it was the fever that was raging through him,the blood loss or the dizziness but his brain wasn't functioning properly...

"What?...What are you talking about?" and once again he pulled at the handcuffs out of pure frustration...

"Will you stop that kid!...You're going to dislocate your wrist pulling at that" and with that Joe took a key out of his pocket and put it up on the sideboard..."When they come in, the key is up there to get you out of that..."

Just then from outside Mike's voice boomed again...

"JOE!...COME ON JOE!...LET'S TALK...PLEASE JOE!...IS EVERYONE OK IN THERE? ANSWER ME JOE !"

Steve looked at Joe again trying desperately to figure out what his plan was..

"Look it's over Steve...and don't beat yourself up about it...Even the greatest hero in the world can't save everyone...But you sure tried, I'll give you that!...And I'm grateful to you but I'm tired Steve...real tired...I just can't do this anymore...You asked me earlier what happened to me...didn't you kid? Life happened and sometimes life sucks!...You know you're ok Steve...You're a good cop...You just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be ok...Don't let life get to you...And you really should tell that little lady what you feel about her you know...Life is too short for regrets...Look, I need you to do me a favour Steve...I want you to give this to Nina and Corky for me..." and taking an envelope out of his jacket pocket he leaned over and put it in the pocket of Steve's sweatshirt..."Now I have to go and see your boss..." and with that Joe headed for the door with his gun in his hand...

"Joe! You go out there waving that gun and they're gonna shoot..." and just as the words left Steve's mouth realization dawned on him..."Oh God, No Joe! Don't do it! Joe! That's not the answer!..That's never the answer Joe!"

"Bye kid!"

"JOE !...NOOOOO !"

The next two minutes went by in a blur...

As Joe opened the door, he charged out and pointing his gun at Mike he yelled...

"MIKE STONE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"...

As soon as Joe had run out Steve used the little energy he had left to shout at the top of his voice...

"MIKE ! HE'S NOT ARMED...THE GUN'S EMPTY ...MIKE !...MIKE !"

When Mike saw Joe appear and point his gun at him he instinctively ducked and from inside the house he heard Steve yelling...When he heard what Steve was saying he glanced at Corky who was poised to take the fatal shot that would take Joe down and realizing in that instant what Joe was trying to do he yelled at Corky…..

"CORKY! NOOOOO! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

But his order came a few seconds too late…..

When Corky saw Joe charge out and point his gun at Mike and when he heard what Joe had yelled he thought about his father…Seeing Mike duck he thought to himself " Not this time Joe!" and with tears forming in his eyes and his heart pounding in his chest he discharged two bullets that with expert precision hit Joe squarely in the chest…Joe saw Corky and staggered for a few seconds and then dropped onto the cold concrete steps….

For the next thirty seconds silence fell over the scene as everyone took in the horror of what had just happened…..

Inside the house Steve heard the two gunshots and feared the worst…For a split second Steve wondered if Joe had hidden any bullets from him and feared for Mike's safety…He pulled at the handcuffs again out of sheer frustration….He hated the fact that he was totally immobile and unable to get out to see what had happened…He listened to see if he could hear any signs that Mike was ok but as the silence ensued he strained to hear anything at all…. Feeling totally emotionally and physically drained he leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes glued on the door and anxiously waited to see who would be the first one to enter and rescue him….

Outside Mike was the first one to pull himself together and bounding up the last few steps he knelt beside Joe and removed the gun from his hand…Joe was barely conscious and after assessing the damage the bullets had done Mike knew that Joe was in serious trouble….

"GET PARAMEDICS UP HERE!"…he yelled..

Then turning back to Joe he saw Joe's eyes flicker open and stare at him….

"Why Joe? Why?" he pleaded…

" Better….this way…." Joe stuttered in obvious pain…."You take care….of that kid in there….He's a good kid…..You know Mike….That daughter of yours….and him…make a real nice couple….She couldn't find a better guy….than one who would die for her…." He groaned and stopped talking then as the pain worsened….

"Take it easy Joe…Don't talk…Help's on the way!" Mike reassured the injured man…

Corky had arrived up beside Mike and Joe…The young man was visibly shaking and upset and knelt beside his Godfather…. Seeing Corky Joe spoke again….

"It's ok son….You did….the right thing….I'm sorry…about your Dad…I didn't mean it…I'm really….really…sorry…." and with that Joe's head dropped to one side and his body went limp…

Searching for Joe's pulse Mike's shoulders sagged when he couldn't find any sign of life…Looking over at Corky, Mike shook his head and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder as the young man broke down….Then taking up Joe's gun Mike checked it and found no bullets in the chamber…Seeing Mike check Joe's gun and seeing the gun empty Corky cried out….

"Oh God Mike!...What have I done?...I killed him for nothing…."

Seeing the shock in the young man's face Mike grabbed both his shoulders and spoke firmly to him….

"CORKY! Listen to me now! You did the right thing…You didn't know the gun was empty! It was a righteous shooting…Joe made that choice himself…You've got nothing to feel guilty about…Do you hear me now?"

Corky just nodded still staring at Joe's lifeless eyes…..

Just then Lee and Dan came bounding up the steps… Lee was the first one to speak…

" Mike the paramedics are delayed…They'll be here in a few minutes…."

"Ok Lee…It's too late for Joe anyway…" Then taking control of the situation again he started issuing orders…." Dan! Take Corky back down to your car and stay with him…I think he's in shock...Lee! Arrange for the coroner to get Joe out of here….I'm going to check on Steve…" and then getting up quickly Mike's priority turned to finding his partner….

"STEVE!"

As Mike entered the house Steve sighed with relief and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding…

"Thank God! Mike! Are you ok?"

Turning at the sound of Steve's voice and seeing the young man sitting against the wall Mike's heart skipped a beat…The boy looked awful…Mike had seen corpses that had more colour in their faces than Steve had right now… He was sweating profusely and shivering violently and appeared to be in great distress… Rushing over to him Mike swallowed back the raw emotion that threatened to choke him at seeing his partner in such a bad way..

"Am I ok? Dear God Steve you look terrible!.."

"Mike…Joe?" Steve asked although his gut instinct already knew the answer….

Mike shook his head..

" Aw Mike…Mike..His gun was empty…" Steve uttered and opening his left hand and revealing the bullets to Mike he felt himself getting upset…This whole ordeal had taken an immense toll on the young man and he was desperately trying to stay in control despite the tears that were trying their best to form..

" Now, now Don't get upset Steve….I know…I know…I heard you yelling but it was just too late…Joe knew what he was doing…He knew it would go down fast….Come on now buddy boy…You're hurt and sick and tired and you've just been to hell and back…Take it easy…Ok? Let's check you out and then get you out of here and down to the hospital…Everything will be ok…It's over now…"

Looking at Mike, Steve nodded and then remembered something important…

" Mike…Is Jeannie ok?"

"Jeannie's fine…thanks to you…She's with Norm and she's safe… Now let's concentrate on you for a change buddy boy…"

Seeing the handcuffs Mike's first thought was to free the boy so that he could check him over properly…"Steve, where are the keys for these…Are they on Joe?"

"No…They're up on the sideboard….I couldn't reach them…."

Mike stood up and retrieved the key and removed the handcuffs from Steve's wrist…He saw a huge red welt on Steve's wrist and again swallowed back the lump in his throat as he realized how desperately Steve had tried to escape his bonds….

Mike could see that Steve was struggling to stay conscious as he had almost become indifferent to the pain that he was obviously in and wasn't even wincing at Mike's ministrations…Mike checked Steve's wrist and more worryingly saw that the earlier rash had spread rapidly down his arm and was within inches of Steve's new wrist injury…Next he felt Steve's forehead and was alarmed at how hot Steve felt…He could feel Steve shivering….

"You're burning up Steve…Are you feeling cold?" Mike asked….

Steve just nodded not even looking at Mike's face anymore but staring at the front door absentmindedly….

Steve's lack of response was starting to worry Mike greatly as he took off his trench coat and placed it around Steve's shoulders in an effort to stop at least some of the chill that was causing Steve to tremble so violently….

Next Mike checked Steve's side and gasped in horror when he saw the blood soaked towel that Steve was pressing against his side…

"Dear God Steve! Were you hit again?"

Realizing what Mike was thinking Steve struggled to reassure the older man…Blackness was threatening to close in on him again and it was taking everything he had to remain conscious….

" No….Burst stitches….." was all he managed…..

Mike didn't like the amount of blood that he had lost and yelled out the open door…

"LEE!...WHERE ARE THOSE PARAMEDICS?...WE NEED THEM FOR STEVE!"

Then turning to Steve he knew he had to try to keep the boy awake until they got here…So he did the only thing he knew would work…..

"Looks like you'll be travelling in style to the hospital buddy boy…Just as well or else you'd be bleeding all over the car..!" Mike said studying Steve's reaction and hoping he would rise to it as he normally did…

True to form…Steve heard what Mike said and seemed to come out of his trance…looking at Mike disbelievingly he answered somewhat shakily….

"The car? I'm here bleeding to death and you're worried about the car?"

" Oh stop being so melodramatic…You're not bleeding to death..It's just oozing a little…" Mike continued realizing that his plan was working as he saw Steve getting more annoyed….

" Oozing a little? Are you out of your mind?…You know you want to try getting shot through the side…See how melodramatic you'd be! It's no walk in the park you know?..."

"Well I did get shot in the side…You remember…by that Serpent gang…It was nothing to write home about…You didn't see me complaining did you?"….Mike continued almost enjoying the exchange as he realized it was working…as he heard Lee shouting from outside…

"THEY'RE HERE MIKE!"

" That doesn't count Mike that was just a flesh wound…You didn't have a bullet go straight through you…"

Knowing he only had to continue it for a few seconds more as he heard the paramedics coming up the steps he gave his last remark…

"Say…Is that my sweatshirt you're bleeding all over?"

" Your sweatshirt?" Steve said again hardly believing how unsympathetic and harsh Mike was being and then seeing the paramedics come through the door Steve suddenly realized what Mike had been up to….keeping him conscious until help arrived…

"Oh you are bad…You know that…You are really bad Mike…"You had me going there…" Steve said smiling and patting Mike's shoulder…

Mike smiled back….

"Sorry buddy boy…It was the only way I could keep you with me…You looked like you were about to pass out….Hang tough now and let the medics do their work…Ok?"

And with that Mike stood back as the paramedics took his place and began taking care of Steve…Steve nodded and relaxed, comforted by the fact that Mike was still hanging around not letting his partner out of his sight again..…..


	24. Chapter 24

**In The Wrong Place**

**A/N Again apologies for the delay in updating...Life has been hectic...Here is the next installment...**

Chapter 24 :

As the paramedics worked on Steve, Mike filled them in on the allergic reaction that Steve was having and the fact that Dr. Armstrong had been expecting them down in the Emergency Department before Joe Landers had taken them hostage...Grateful for the added information which explained a lot of Steve's symptoms one paramedic set up a saline IV in Steve's right arm while the other one redressed Steve's side and applied pressure to it to stop the bleeding...By this time Steve was drifting in and out of consciousness and Mike studied him closely fearful for the young man he cared for like a son...Moments later the paramedics had brought the gurney in and between them, Mike and Lee they carefully lifted Steve up onto it and strapped him on.. Just as they were about to carry Steve out of the house and down the steps to the waiting ambulance one of the paramedics shouted for them to put him down again...

As they placed him back down the medic used a stethoscope to listen to Steve's chest...and then quickly retrieved the oxygen that they had brought with them and placed a mask over Steve's face...Seeing this unfold Mike started to panic...

"What's wrong? "

The paramedic that was attending to Steve shot a worried glance at his colleague and then looking at Mike he asked...

"Lieutenant, Did Dr. Armstrong mention anaphylaxis when talking to you about Steve's allergic reaction?"

"No...No I don't think so...but he did say to watch out for his breathing getting bad...Is that what's happening?"

Again a worried glance passed between the two medics...causing a second one to pass between Lee and Mike...Turning to his colleague the first medic spoke urgently...

"Tony, try to get a hold of Dr. Armstrong quickly...Tell him Keller is short of breath and his blood pressure has dropped very low...Ask him if I should inject epinephrine?"...

"Use my house phone over there!" Mike said pointing to the phone in the living room and rushing over to stand beside Steve..."What's going on?...Is he in trouble?"

"I'm not happy with his breathing...He's struggling a bit and his blood pressure is heading towards non-existent!..." the medic replied while glancing anxiously over at his colleague...

Steve's eyes opened just then and looked up at Mike...Feeling the mask over his face and becoming alarmed Steve brought his hand up and tried to remove it...Mike grabbed his hand gently and stopped him...

"Take it easy buddy boy...You need to leave that on..."

"Mike...Don't feel so good...Can't... breathe..." Steve said looking at Mike anxiously as Mike took the young man's hand and squeezed it affectionately ...

"Ok...buddy boy..Hold on! It's going to be alright...Don't panic...You'll be ok"..

Mike spoke soothingly to Steve trying to calm him down but inside he felt anything but calm as he watched the two medics carefully...

"TONY!...Did you get him?"

"No Jack...He's been called away...some emergency...What do we do now?"

Jack looked at Steve who was becoming more agitated as he began to gasp for breath...and as Tony gave up, hung up the phone and raced back to his colleague the medic made his decision.

"I'm not taking any chances...I'm giving him the shot!..."

Reaching into his med kit he filled a syringe with epinephrine and getting a scissors he cut the side out of Steve's right trouser leg...

"Mike...Mike..." Steve said looking at Mike anxiously...

"Ok buddy boy...Hold on...Everything's under control..."

Mike didn't know in that instant who he was trying to convince, Steve or himself...Trying to stay calm Mike watched what the medic was doing...

"What is that? Will that help him?...Where do you have to inject him with that?" Mike asked getting flustered...

"It's a shot of adrenaline used for allergic reactions...It has to be injected into the muscle of his thigh and he should start to feel the effects very quickly" Then prepping the needle he addressed Steve..." Ok Steve, you're going to feel a pinch and a slight stinging on your leg for a few seconds but your breathing should get easier...Ok? Just try to relax for me and don't tense up"

As the medic inserted the needle Steve winced and squeezed Mike's hand...Seeing his discomfort Mike spoke again...

"Ok, buddy boy...It's ok...It's nearly done...Just relax..."

As the medic emptied the syringe into Steve's thigh, Steve groaned...He was fed up of feeling miserable and in pain and his tolerance for it was diminishing...He really just wanted to sleep for a long time and feel nothing but rest and oblivion ...He could feel himself getting upset again as he thought about what had happened to Joe and as his leg started to sting like crazy, Steve could feel tears forming in his eyes and turned his head sideways to avoid Mike seeing his distress...But the movement was not lost on Mike who felt sorry for the young man on the gurney who had endured so much misery over the last thirty hours and had been so courageous through it all...There was only so much anyone could take and Mike could tell that Steve had reached that limit and beyond...Squeezing Steve's hand tighter Mike leaned over Steve, and spoke quietly so that the other men couldn't hear what he said...

"It's alright buddy boy...You let it out...You've endured more in the last day and a half than anyone should have to...Everything's going to be ok...I'm proud of you buddy boy..."

Steve half glanced at Mike appreciating the fact that Mike seemed to understand how he felt and hearing that Mike was proud of him gave him the resolve to keep going despite the pain and discomfort he was in...Mike stood straight again as the medic continued to check Steve's breathing and blood pressure and after several minutes the medic put the stethoscope back around his neck and covering Steve up with a blanket spoke to the others...

"Ok ...His breathing is improving and so are his vital signs. The shot seems to have worked ...Let's get him out of here!"

Steve was then transported out of the house and down the numerous steps to the ambulance...As they reached the ambulance, from his prone position Steve saw the coroners wagon and the body of Joe Landers being placed in the back of it...Mike noticed him watching it sadly and immediately moved closer to the gurney purposefully blocking his view of it...Then Mike saw Jeannie hurrying towards them followed closely by Norm Haseejian...Knowing how weak and fragile Steve was at the minute he intercepted Jeannie before she reached them...Throwing her arms around Mike, she hugged him tight and spoke...

"Oh Mike...Thank God you're ok!...I was so worried..." and getting tearful she glanced behind him at the gaunt and sickly looking form of Steve Keller being lifted up into the ambulance..."Oh Mike...How's Steve?...Was he hit? Is he going to be ok?"

"Now, now, sweetheart...Everything's ok...It's over now...He wasn't hit but he burst his stitches and the allergic reaction got slightly worse but he's in good hands now...Listen I need to stick around here for just a little while to clear things up...Why don't you ride along with Steve and I'll follow you down in a little while .Ok? Oh and Jeannie...He got a little upset back there...He's upset over Joe and well frankly I think he's just sick and tired of feeling lousy...Work your magic...huh? I know you always have a way of making me feel better... "

"Ok Mike...I'll take care of him...Don't worry...Just follow me as soon as you can...Won't you?"

"Sure honey, sure...I better just tell him what's happening first..."

Climbing into the ambulance Mike put his hand on Steve's arm and could feel Steve still shivering under the effects of the fever...

"Steve...I have to clear things up here but Jeannies going to go to the hospital with you...You take it easy and do what the doctor tells you ...Ok buddy boy?...I'll follow you down as soon as I can...You hang in there now..."

Steve nodded at Mike and barely audibly spoke...

"Ok Mike..."

He was so tired...He barely had the energy to answer...Mike patted his arm and climbed down from the ambulance and helped Jeannie up to take his place...Jeannie sat beside Steve and reached out and held his hand...Steve had his eyes closed and seeing how exhausted he was she decided against too much conversation and instead searching for the right thing to say she remembered one of their earlier exchanges and leaning over she smiled and quietly whispered in his ear...

"Hey babe..."

Steve's eyes fluttered open when he heard Jeannie's voice and forcing a smile he again barely audibly said...

"Hey babe..." but he couldn't keep his eyes open and quickly closed them again.

Mike stood outside the ambulance and watched his daughter holding Steve's hand and saw how they smiled at each other...He thought about what Joe had said about them making a nice couple...He had always looked at them like a daughter and son and so had always viewed their relationship as more like a sister and brother but watching them now he began to wonder if there was something he had been missing all along...Something that it took a stranger to point out to him...He was pulled from his thoughts as the medic patted him on the shoulder...

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but we need to get the inspector to the hospital now..."

"Oh...Sorry...Of course..."

And then helping the medic to close the back doors of the ambulance he waved at his daughter through the back window and watched as the ambulance drove away...It didn't use its siren which Mike took as a good sign that Steve's breathing had improved a good bit but he was still consumed with worry about his partner and watched until the ambulance turned out of sight...Another hand on his shoulder startled him and turning he saw Lee Lessing behind him...

"Mike...Why don't you head down to the hospital too...We can wrap things up here if you like?"

"No...No..but thanks anyway Lee...I'm responsible for clearing this mess up and anyway Steve's in good hands...Now...Hows Corky doing?"

"Not good Mike...Dan's still with him but he's pretty cut up about what happened...Why do you think Joe did what he did Mike?...It was very cold and calculated..."

"Who knows Lee? I guess he just couldn't see any other way out but it's a tough one alright...I just wish it hadn't been Corky that pulled the trigger...In hindsight I probably shouldn't have let him tag along..." and immediately Mike felt guilty for involving Corky in the whole mess...

"Mike...Don't blame yourself...Corky wanted to go along remember? He practically begged you...He knew what the risks were...He knew he might have to take Joe down..."

Mike still felt responsible some how but smiled at Lee for his thoughtfulness..

"Thanks Lee...Let's go see how he's doing and finish up this crime scene...ok?"

And patting Lee on the shoulder the two men headed over to where Sgt. Dan Healy was watching over the despondent form of Officer Corky Shaffer...As the two men approached Dan looked up and looked questioningly at Mike...

"Mike...How's Steve?"

"He's not great Dan... His side is bleeding again and he's got a high fever but he's hanging in there...Jeannies gone with him in the ambulance..." then looking at the young officer who was leaning against the squad car lost in his own thoughts Mike put a hand on Corky's shoulder and spoke...

"Hey son, How are you holding up?...

Mike's voice brought the young man back to reality and looking up at Mike he answered...

"I'm ok Mike...I ...I just can't believe he would pull a stunt like that...Why Mike?...Why couldn't he just give himself up?...I can't help thinking what would my Dad say about what I just did...He cared about Joe...He stood by him...He covered up for him and I just...I just...killed him!"

"Now listen to me Corky..." Mike said firmly grabbing the young officer's shoulders so that he had his full attention..."Your Dad was proud of you...And he'd have been even prouder of you today...You had to make a very difficult choice today... You didn't know that gun was empty!.. You had to make a choice between taking Joe down or letting him take me down...You didn't hesitate Corky...You did what you had to do! And if you hadn't and his gun had been loaded well I mightn't be standing here talking to you now...Like I told you it was a righteous shooting...As to why Joe chose to do what he did...well we'll probably never know the answer to that...All I know is sometimes..people choose the easy way out...Now maybe you better come down with me to the hospital and we'll get you checked for shock..huh?"

"No...no Mike...I'm ok...Really...I just need to go home and tell my mother what's happened. I just don't want her to hear it off the news..."

"You sure you're ok?" Mike asked studying the young man carefully...

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok...Dan here will drive you home...Your report can wait until tomorrow...And Corky...I want you to go see Lenny tomorrow too ok? Promise me now."

"Ok Mike I promise...and thanks..."

"Alright...take it easy now...I'll see you tomorrow.." and then as Corky sat into the car Mike closed the door and turning to Dan he spoke..."Take him home Dan and stay there until he tells Nina... Then you can head back down to the Bureau."

Dan nodded and then getting in the driver's side he drove off as Mike watched them leave...Just then Lee grabbed Mike's arm...

"Mike...the Captain's just arrived...he's going to want to know what happened...You want me to fill him in for you?"

That's about all I need thought Mike!

"No...its ok Lee I'll brief him...Where is he?" Mike asked looking around...

"Over there by the coroner's wagon...And he does NOT look happy!"

Mike turned and saw Rudy Olsen heading towards him at high-speed with a face like thunder and could feel a headache building deep in his skull..Turning to Lee he said...

"Ok...Better get this over with! Wish me luck!" and with that he headed off to try to explain to the Captain what had just happened ...


	25. Chapter 25

**In The Wrong Place **

Chapter 25

"Mike! What in God's name happened?..." Olsen yelled as he approached Mike...

"Calm down Rudy and I'll fill you in on the whole thing..."

"CALM DOWN?...Are you out of your mind Mike? Landers is over there in a body bag in the coroners wagon and you're telling me to calm down! The last order I gave was for Harris and Lockner to bring him in! What the hell happened Mike? "

"Alright Rudy...I don't like this situation any more than you do!...He gave Lochner and Harris the slip...Apparently he slipped out the back...When they went in they found bullets and...and my address!..."

"Your address?...But how?...Why?...DEAR GOD MIKE..!"...Then seeing people looking in his direction Rudy lowered his tone and continued..."Are you telling me that he came here to kill you?"

"Looks like it...only I was still down at the Bureau so he found Steve and Jeannie instead...He had a gun on them and was waiting for me to come home...Steve...Well Steve tackled him so that Jeannie could escape...When I got here with the other units I found her outside...As she was running away she heard a gunshot from inside...I tried ringing Joe but he wouldn't answer so I made the decision to try to talk to him face to face..."

"Mike!...That's some story...What happened then?"

"He charged out, pointing his gun at me and threatening to kill me...That's what happened!. There was no choice but to take him down Rudy...Unfortunately we learned too late that his...his gun...was empty...!"

"Oh Mike...Mike...Are you saying he committed suicide by cop?...and as Mike nodded Rudy gasped..."Oh I think I need to sit down..."and with that he sat down on the bonnet of a squad car. After a few minutes of processing what Mike had told him he continued..."This is not good Mike...this is not good at all!...Who took him down? You?"

Mike knew Olsen would not be happy with his answer so he hesitated and shook his head instead ...

"Well then who Mike?...Lessing? Healy ? Damn it Mike WHO ?"

Knowing he couldn't stall any longer Mike decided it was better to get it over with...

"Corky..."

"CORKY?"...and then again realizing he was yelling far too loud he lowered his voice..." Corky Shaffer? Damn it Mike you ARE out of your mind! This is a PR nightmare! The press is going to have a field day with this Mike...Its bad enough we have an Officer shooting and killing his own partner...Now we have that same officer going after a superior officer with the intention of killing him, taking people hostage and getting himself killed by the partner's son while unarmed! Dear God Mike! The press will tear us apart!..."Police Department takes the law into their own hands to protect their own" ...I can see the headlines now!...Why in God's name did you pick Corky Shaffer to back you up Mike? How could you let this happen?"

"Now you listen to me Rudy... I didn't let anything happen.. I did my job.. I followed normal hostage protocol. First priority is to establish communication with the hostage taker. I chose Corky because he's an ace marksman and because I felt that he would be less likely to get shot by Joe than anyone else!"

"Less likely to get shot!...DEAR GOD MIKE! Didn't you see the two of them having to be pulled apart at that meeting? What possessed you to think that?"

"Because I found out that Joe was his godfather that's why! Look Rudy...Joe chose to do what he did.. And maybe as Captain you should be less worried about what the Press thinks and more about your officers!..In case you haven't realized it you've got one officer down in the Morgue...another one in a body bag over there, one young officer beating himself up because he had to make the most difficult choice of all today and you haven't even asked about Steve who just in case you're interested is on his way to San Francisco General with burst stitches and suffering from possible anaphylactic shock!"

When Mike had finished his tirade he was almost out of breath...He stood glaring at Rudy Olsen and under his angry glare the Captain had the decency to look remorseful... Realizing that Mike was right and that he had overlooked his men, who should be his first priority he humbly apologized...

"You're right Mike...I'm sorry...Sometimes being Captain distracts you from what's important...I'm glad I can always count on you to set me straight!...How bad is Steve?"

Feeling bad for his rant and seeing that Olsen was genuinely sorry for his lack of concern Mike calmed down and answered him...

"He's not great Rudy...Dr. Armstrong rang earlier to say that Steve is having some sort of allergic reaction to the blood transfusion he had last night...When I saw him last he was burning up and when he tackled Joe he burst his stitches...Jeannie went in the ambulance with him...I'll follow them down later..."

Mike had calmed down and his thoughts turned to Steve...He hoped that he was doing ok and that his breathing had continued to improve...When he had seen him last in the ambulance he had been very quiet and unresponsive and despite the fact that he knew he was in good hands and that Jeannie was with him he couldn't help but be concerned about his partner...Seeing how worried Mike was about Steve made Rudy feel even worse about his earlier treatment of Mike and in that instant he was determined to make it up to him somehow..Putting a hand on Mike's shoulder he said...

"Mike...I really am sorry about going on like that...You must be worried sick about Steve...Look...you head down to the hospital and check on Steve...I'll wrap things up here and I'll make sure they lock up the house when they're done...By the way where is Corky?"

"I got Dan to drive him home...He was pretty cut up over the whole thing...He wanted to get home to break the news to Nina. I told him his report would wait until tomorrow and I made him promise to go talk to Lenny too...Are you sure you don't mind wrapping up here?"

"Not at all Mike...It's the least I can do...You did the right thing sending Corky home...Listen when you finish up at the hospital later you head home too...I'll see you at some stage tomorrow...You go take care of Steve and Jeannie. She's had a harrowing time of it today too by the sounds of it!..When I finish up here I'll drop in on Corky and Nina and see how they're doing and then I'll drop into the hospital to look in on Steve..Ok? "

Mike nodded at Rudy but before turning to go he added...

"Look Rudy, I'm sorry too for giving you a hard time...I know you have to deal with all the PR stuff too...I guess that's why I'm just a lowly Lieutenant and you're the Captain...huh? "

"Don't sweat it Mike...You were right...The men should come first...The press can wait...Like I said I'm glad to have you there to rein me in when I'm getting side-tracked...I'll see you later Mike..."

"Ok Rudy."

With that the two men took their leave of each other...Mike headed for his car to make the short drive to the hospital and Olsen headed over to Lee Lessing to see what was left to be done to clean up the crime scene...

**Meanwhile...**

The trip in the ambulance had been a worrying one for Jeannie...Steve had been very quiet and hadn't spoken much at all.. His fever was still raging and as she held his hand she could feel him still shivering violently... He kept his eyes closed most of the time but now and then he would open them again as he if he was checking whether she was still there with him or not...He felt so tired but despite the fact that he longed to just drift off and sleep his heart was racing and sleep eluded him...At one stage his heart had raced so fast that he became alarmed and had looked wide-eyed at Jeannie and was breathing very rapidly into the oxygen mask...Seeing Steve panic frightened Jeannie...

"Steve? What is it? Whats wrong?" she asked but getting no response she looked at the medic beside them who on seeing Steve's discomfort was now listening again to Steve's chest and taking his pulse...Before she had a chance to question him the medic spoke to Steve...

"Steve...Take it easy! Your heart is racing a little as a side effect from the adrenaline shot...I know it feels strange but it's perfectly normal and it will wear off soon..I need you to slow your breathing down for me and try to relax..Ok Steve?...Hang in there now...We're almost at the hospital..."

Despite not having much energy left to answer Steve had heard what the medic had said and dutifully did his best to breathe slower...and again shut his eyes tight at this point just begging for oblivion to come and take away the misery he was in ...but unfortunately his wish wasn't granted as another bout of shivering overtook him...All the while he gripped Jeannie's hand tight feeling as if she were the only lifeline left for him to hang onto...

Jeannie watched as Steve struggled to slow down his breathing and felt the relentless shudders that refused to let him rest and felt tears forming in her eyes...While she vowed to stay strong for Steve her resolve was weakening as the stresses and strains of the day took their toll...Seeing her getting upset the medic reached out and placed a hand on her arm and spoke...

"Miss, please try not to worry...I know he looks bad and he's very sick but once we get him to the hospital they'll be able to make him more comfortable and he'll be feeling better soon...Dr Armstrong is an excellent doctor...Your boyfriend will be in the best possible care..."

Hearing the young man call Steve her boyfriend amused Jeannie and distracted her from the upset temporarily...Despite feeling grateful for the young man's words of comfort she quickly moved to correct him that Steve was merely a very close friend of hers...

"Oh no! You misunderstand..Steve is not..."

However before she had a chance to finish her sentence ,the ambulance had pulled up outside San Francisco General and the medics flew into action opening the back doors of the ambulance and whisking Steve inside with a speed and efficiency that impressed Jeannie...Steve still clung to Jeannie as she struggled to keep up beside the speeding gurney...However as they reached the ER Steve was forced to let her go as the nurse informed her that she would have to wait outside while the Doctor examined Steve...Leaning over him she placed a hand on his burning cheek and smiled as wide as she was able and seeing the concern in his eyes she sought to reassure him...

"Its ok Steve...The doctor's going to look after you now...You're going to be fine and I'll see you real soon...I'll be just outside..."

Steve nodded at her but she felt the deep reluctance with which he finally let go of her hand and as they wheeled him into the examining room away from her she finally let her tears fall as she prayed that he would be ok...Not wanting to leave him just yet she watched through the window in the door as the doctor and nurses attended to him with lightning speed and efficiency ...

As Steve let go of Jeannie's hand he felt as if he had let go of his last lifeline and he almost started to panic as before he had time to even get his bearings as to where they were bringing him to, there were medical staff all around him attaching wires and monitors and needles...The hustle and bustle and the increased noise around him only increased his anxiety and he started to wonder if he was shaking still from the fever or from the fear in his heart as to what was happening to him...He felt pangs of pain as a needle was inserted into his left arm and as someone else examined the rash on his arm and his injured wrist...The oxygen mask was then removed and replaced with a nasal cannula instead...Steve just wanted them all to leave him alone and shut his eyes tight trying desperately to disconnect himself from what was going on around him...He felt he could cope better that way however then he felt someone probing the wounds on his side and his back and this sent a sharp spasm of pain reverberating through him...Still feeling too weak to communicate he merely groaned loudly and tensed up desperate to move away from the hands that were causing him so much pain...All at once he felt a hand on his shoulder restraining him from moving and then he heard a voice speak to him...Opening his eyes he saw Dr. Armstrong leaning over him and tried to make out what he was saying above the noise in the room and the fog that was developing in his brain from the relentless pain that he was being put through by the two hands that were still working on his side...However try as he might only some words reached him...

"Steve...Try to relax...something for the pain...Wound...bleeding bad...more stitches...local anesthetic...feel better...soon..." was all that Steve could make out...

Suddenly he felt very nauseous...He felt like he was going to be sick but started to panic as he felt that lying here on his back, if he were to be sick he might choke so he desperately tried to alert someone to his distress...Not having the energy to speak he tried to get someones attention as he felt the bile rise in his throat but luckily a nurse beside him saw him gag and obviously alerted the team as within seconds he was carefully rolled over onto his right side and a basin was produced into which Steve proceeded to purge the meager contents of his stomach...After the heaving finished Steve felt totally drained and exhausted...He had never felt so bad before in all his twenty-nine years of life and prayed in that minute that God would be merciful and let him sleep...He felt someone wipe his fevered brow and his mouth and heard someone talking to him...a somehow familiar voice...

"Steve Keller...I thought you promised me you'd take it easy and not end up back in here...You promised me on your scouts honour...Remember?"

Forcing his eyes open he saw the nurse that had looked after him the last time he had been in and was grateful to see a familiar face...She was smiling at him and he forced a smile back but glancing past her he saw Jeannie's worried face looking through the glass of the examining room door and as oblivion finally had mercy and took him to a peaceful place where he could rest for a while, his last thoughts were of Jeannie and Mike and the worry he was causing them...


	26. Chapter 26

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 26

Jeannie saw Steve getting sick from her vantage point at the door and saw how miserable he was...She saw him looking at her and in that brief moment his eyes seemed to be begging her to rescue him from all the pain and discomfort they were causing him... She wanted to rush in and comfort him but she knew she wouldn't even make it that far without being ushered out again...As she saw him close his eyes and drift off she couldn't bear to watch anymore and turning away she walked a short distance along the corridor and finding a vacant chair she slumped into it and let the tears fall...

"Oh Steve...Steve..." She sobbed...

Just then Mike appeared further down the corridor as he exited the elevator. He had broken several speed limits to get there as quick as he did and at times like that he was grateful for the badge that allowed him to drive so fast when necessary...Looking up the corridor and seeing Jeannie sobbing her heart out , Mike's heart almost skipped a beat...He feared the worst and raced up to her calling out as he went...

"JEANNIE !"

Looking up and seeing her father Jeannie attempted to dry her tears with her hand not wanting to alarm him but knowing her attempts were in vain she ran to meet him instead and allowed herself to be gathered into a comforting and protective hug...

"Oh Daddy...Daddy...I'm so glad you're here" she sobbed as more tears fell...

Feeling his anxiety levels rise, Mike spoke soothingly to his daughter but at the same time attempted to find out what had happened that had upset her so much...a skill that he had perfected in his many years on the force...

"Ok sweetheart...Shush now...Everything's alright...I'm here now..." and then pulling her gently away from him so that he could look closely at her Mike dabbed at her tears with his handkerchief and asked the one question he was afraid to hear the answer to...

"Is it Steve? Has something...bad happened?"

Even as the words left his mouth Mike searched his daughters tearful face for signs as to whether he should be worried or not...

"No Mike...They're in there with him now...It's just that he was so sick and ...and he didn't want to let go of my hand...It was as if he was scared Mike...He didn't want me to leave him but they wouldn't let me in...Oh Mike I know I'm probably being silly...I know Steve is never afraid of anything but the way he looked at me...Oh Mike...He will be ok won't he? I mean everyone keeps saying that he's going to be fine but he doesn't look it Mike...He's burning up, shaking, sick and in so much pain...Oh Mike I can't bear it!..." and with that Jeannie broke down again and sobbed her heart out against Mike's shoulder...

Mike listened carefully as Jeannie spoke...He understood his daughter's tears...He hated seeing Steve so sick and miserable as well and hearing what Jeannie had told him rang true to what he had seen Steve go through back at their house before they had taken him off to the ambulance...Steve always gave the impression that he could cope with anything and always let on he was fine even when he was far from it...It was something that had always frustrated him about Steve and yet something about this affliction had seemed to knock Steve for six...He seemed to have reached his limit as to what he could cope with and seeing his vulnerable side unnerved Mike and made him worry twice as much about his partners emotional well-being as much as his physical condition... Hearing his daughter confirm what he had already witnessed caused a lump to resurface in Mike's throat too. Hearing his daughters tears, Mike felt his own resolve breaking but knowing that he had to stay strong for both Steve and Jeannie Mike took a deep breath and pulled himself together...Putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders he swallowed back down the lump in his throat and spoke as cheerfully as he could muster...

"Come on now...Dry those tears honey...Steve is in good hands...Dr. Armstrong is an excellent doctor...I know Steve is really sick right now but if the doctor says he'll be feeling better soon ...well then... we have to trust him and just be here for Steve when he needs us... Ok? Come on now...he's not going to want to see you crying like this because of him...You know what Steve is like..Let's go get some coffee and wait in the waiting room...I'm sure Dr. Armstrong will come and tell us what's going on as soon as he can..." and with that Mike guided Jeannie towards the waiting area and getting two cups of coffee from the machine they both sat down and prepared themselves for possibly a long wait...

The time passed slowly as they waited for news of Steve...Feeling tired and worried, Mike and Jeannie just sat in companionable silence ...Jeannie had finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep with her head on Mike's shoulder. Mike couldn't stop thinking about Steve and wondering how he was doing ,his eyes permanently fixed on the doors that he was expecting Dr. Armstrong to appear from at any stage...He glanced down at his sleeping daughter and for the second time that day he thought about what Joe had said about Jeannie and Steve...Mike hadn't seen his daughter that upset about anyone since his wife Helen had passed away some years earlier...She obviously cared a great deal about Steve and thinking about what Jeannie had said about Steve not wanting to let go of Jeannie's hand maybe Steve felt the same way about her...However he didn't have time to ponder on it anymore as he saw the double doors open and Dr. Armstrong emerged and headed towards them...Shaking Jeannie gently awake they stood up and walked to meet him halfway, anxious to hear how Steve was doing... Not able to contain himself any longer Mike was the first one to speak...

"Doc.. How is he?"

"I'm not going to lie to you both...At the moment Steve is very sick...The gradual build up of whatever toxins Steve was allergic to in the donor blood has caused delayed anaphylaxis...The EMT was right to give him the adrenaline shot. However while the shot definitely helped his symptoms improve unfortunately the shot also has some unpleasant side effects...It causes anxiety, restlessness, a racing pulse and it can as it has in Steve's case cause severe nausea... Also when dealing with a fever, it has to reach its peak before it breaks and goes down again...Steve's fever seems to be peaking at the minute...He's burning up and has the chills very bad...He also lost a good bit more blood when the stitches burst so unfortunately we had to transfuse some more blood into him...I made sure it was from a different donor though and I'll be keeping a close eye on him this time..I'll need to keep him for at least the next twelve hours Mike and this time I'll need to wait for his blood results before I discharge him... "

Seeing Mike's worried face and Jeannie's despairing look the doctor quickly continued...

"However, that's all the bad news out of the way...I have him on a saline drip which should flush out the toxins fairly quickly...I also have him on antihistamines and steroids which should clear up the rash and have him feeling much better soon...They take about three to four hours to start to show results so my feeling is that Steve has another couple of bad hours ahead of him and then things should start to look up...His fever should break soon and by the morning I'm confident that he should be feeling back to his old self again...His side will still be very sore and he'll probably be very tired for a few days...This whole thing has taken a lot out of him...But please be assured that's he's going to be just fine..."

Mike and Jeannie looked at each other, relief written on both of their faces but then turning to the doctor again Mike spoke...

"Thanks Doc...I really do appreciate you taking such good care of the boy but you said that he has another few bad hours ahead of him...Now that worries me Doc...Both me and Jeannie feel that Steve has coped with about as much as he can take over the last twenty-four hours...I've never seen Steve as thrown down as he was the last time I saw him...Quite frankly Doc...If he has to endure another few hours of feeling lousy I'm really worried about how he'll cope with that..."

Seeing the genuine concern that Mike had for his young partner Dr. Armstrong was quick to calm his fears...

"I understand your concerns Mike and I agree with you...In all the times I've treated Steve this time seems to have got the better of him...but I promise you Mike that I'll do everything in my power to keep him comfortable and pain-free for the next few hours until his fever breaks...Actually I've decided in order to monitor him closely and keep a close eye on him to transfer him to the Intensive care unit just for the night ahead..."

Again seeing horror cross Mike's face the Doctor quickly continued...

"Now Mike...Please don't be alarmed...It's for no other reason than they are the best equipped to monitor him ...Now they are pretty busy up there at the minute and as usual short-staffed so I'm going to send one of the night nurses from here up with him...He'll have his own private nurse and she'll monitor him and report back to me regularly on how he's doing...So you see , he'll be well looked after...I'm sending Samantha with him...She's an excellent nurse...She's actually the one who noted the rash he had on his arm on his chart the last time he was in...If only the day nurse had passed that information on to me well we mightn't be here now...Look please try not to worry...You both look exhausted...There really is nothing more you can do for Steve tonight...I would suggest you two go home and get a good night's sleep and when you come back in the morning you'll see a huge improvement in Steve...I promise you!"

"Ok Doc...And thanks again...If anything does change you'll call us?"

"MIKE!...Stop worrying!...In the unlikely event something goes wrong you will be the first person I call...but he's going to be fine! Trust me will you?"

Mike chuckled..."Ok...ok you win...We'll trust you but can we just say good-bye to him and tell him we'll be back in the morning ?"

"He's really not up to much at the minute but we'll be transferring him up to ICU in the next ten minutes if you want to see him briefly before you leave.."

"Ok...Thanks Doc..."

And with that the doctor disappeared back into Steve and Mike and Jeannie resumed their wait for Steve to appear...

Jeannie had been very quiet while the doctor had relayed Steve's condition to them and Mike studied her closely now trying to figure out what she was thinking...Breaking the silence Mike put his arm around her shoulders again and spoke softly...

"You know when you were small every time you got quiet like that it meant that something was bugging you...I used to say "I'll give you a penny for those thoughts sweetheart" and you'd always smile at me and say "Daddy...for you they're free!"...Mike smiled at the memory..."Do you remember?"

Jeannie looked at Mike and smiled back..."Yes I remember...You'd sit me on your lap and I'd tell you what was wrong and you always managed to make me feel better...and then from out of your coat pocket you'd produce a lollipop and tell me a magic fairy had put it your pocket while you were at work just for me..." Jeannie laughed and hugged her father tight...

Mike laughed too..."Boy you fell for that one every time!..." Then when the laughter stopped Mike continued..."You know sweetheart...you're a bit too big to sit on my lap anymore and I don't have any lollipops but I'm still a pretty good listener you know!...What's chewing on you?...Are you still worried about Steve?.If it's any help I do trust and believe the Doc you know...Sounds like Steve is going to be well looked after for the night too"

Jeannie looked at Mike...

"Yes...I guess I am still a little worried ..He just looked so lost Mike. I hate just leaving him here..I don't know maybe I'm just tired I guess but this whole thing with Steve has really got to me you know...He risked his life today to save us Daddy...He's kind of special...Isn't he?"...Then feeling that perhaps she had said too much already she decided to leave it there...

Studying his daughter closely Mike answered...

"Oh he's special alright and what he did today...well... words just don't come close to say how thankful I am to him for getting you out of that situation the way he did..." Then choosing his next words very carefully he continued..."You really care about Steve don't you honey?"

Feeling slightly unnerved by Mike's line of questioning Jeannie spluttered out...

"Well of course I do...I mean he's practically part of the family..."

"Oh sure...sure he's part of the family...but that's not really what I was asking..You know you can tell your old busy body father to mind his own business but I was just wondering if you care... more deeply than that for Steve?"

Taken aback by the straightforwardness of the question Jeannie squirmed and became flustered...

"WELL ! That's a hell of a question Mike!...What possessed you to ask that?"

"You're squirming Jeannie! When you were little every time you squirmed it meant you were holding something out on me!" Mike continued almost knowing the answer to his question by the dramatic way Jeannie had reacted.

"I AM NOT SQUIRMING!...I just...well I just...Oh shouldn't we just wait for Steve?.." Jeannie stammered hoping that Mike would just drop the conversation but Mike wasn't letting her off the hook that easily...

"You do don't you ?" Mike continued ...

"MIKE! Will you just drop it please? I know your rule about dating cops...It's set in stone! Remember!" Jeannie retaliated enjoying her clever use of the words...

Mike smiled at his daughter's clever comeback...

"Touché!...Seriously though...if that rule...well...if it didn't apply to Steve would that make a difference to your answer?"

Jeannie stared at her father incredulously...

"Well...I certainly wasn't expecting that!...I don't know...I mean Steve is a lot older than me and a lot more worldly-wise and besides I don't know if he ...well if he feels the same way...That is...if I felt that way about him in the first place... "Jeannie added carefully, definitely feeling out of her comfort zone in this conversation ...

"Well then why don't you ask him?"

"MIKE ...Have you lost your mind?...I couldn't just ask him! "

"Why not?"

"WHY NOT?...Mike if I asked and he didn't feel the same way it would be embarrassing... and it would ruin the close friendship we have now" Jeannie stammered again. " Mike whatever made you ask about me and Steve all of a sudden?"

Mike looked down at the floor and seemed to be recalling something, then looking back at his daughter he carefully answered...

"It was something Joe said..."

"JOE?...Landers?...What did he say?"

"It was the funniest thing...As he lay there dying he said that you and Steve made a real nice couple and that you could do worse than a guy who would risk his life for you...I guess it just starting me thinking that's all..."

Before Jeannie could respond the double doors opened and Steve's gurney was wheeled out carefully...Their conversation set aside, Mike and Jeannie's attention turned to the sick young man on the gurney that was heading in their direction...Steve looked awful...He was still positioned on his right side,and he had drips and wires connected to him in all directions...His usual wavy hair was slightly damp from the fever induced perspiration and his face while pale was slightly flushed from the fever too...He appeared to be sleeping and yet his facial features did not give the impression of being peaceful...He seemed uncomfortable and distressed and the sight of him upset both Mike and Jeannie...There were two orderlies pushing the gurney and Dr. Armstrong and a nurse were walking along beside it...As they reached Mike and Jeannie, the doctor stopped the gurney and leaning over he spoke to his patient...

"Steve!...Mike and Jeannie are here to see you for a few seconds before we transfer you upstairs like I told you... Steve!..."

Steve feebly opened his eyes and seeing Mike and Jeannie he forced a smile..

Mike placed a hand on his arm which felt cool to the touch while Jeannie held his hand...

"Hey there buddy boy...Don't try to talk now...You just take it easy now and try to get some rest...Ok?...We'll be back in the morning to see you...Hang in there buddy boy...Doc here says you'll be feeling better soon..." and patting his arm Mike stood back allowing Jeannie in closer...Squeezing his hand Jeannie smiled at Steve...

"Hey there babe!...No more tough hero stuff ok?...If you need anything for the pain you tell the nurse..Ok?...We'll see you tomorrow...I hope you manage to get some sleep..."

Jeannie felt herself getting upset again and this time she was the one reluctant to let go of Steve's hand...Seeing this unfold Mike put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly to her...

"Come on honey...We need to let them get Steve up to ICU now..."

Hearing Mike's words and knowing that he was right Jeannie reluctantly let go of Steve's hand and placing a kiss on his forehead she stood back beside Mike...Steve hadn't the energy to answer them but had remained staring at them while they spoke...Grateful for their concern and their presence Steve managed to wink at them both and hoped that they had seen it and understood that it held his affection and his gratitude...They had and both winked back almost simultaneously as Steve was wheeled down the corridor away from them... Dr. Armstrong and the nurse didn't follow Steve immediately but instead the doctor addressed Mike and Jeannie...

"Mike, Jeannie,...this is Samantha the nurse that I was telling you about...She'll be taking good care of Steve for the rest of the night..I can assure you he'll get the best of care.."

The nurse shook both their hands and smiled..."I'll keep a close eye on him and please try not to worry. He'll be fine..." and with that they turned and headed back down the corridor after Steve...

They watched until Steve disappeared into the elevator and Mike could see that Jeannie was getting upset again...Squeezing her shoulder affectionately he said...

"You ok sweetheart?"

This pulled Jeannie back from her thoughts and pulling herself together she put her arm around his waist, hugged him and smiling up at him she replied..

"With you looking after me how could I not be!...Let's go home Daddy..."

And with one last look down the corridor both father and daughter headed for home confident that Steve was in the best of hands...


	27. Chapter 27

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 27

Before very long Steve was settled up in the Intensive Care Unit...It was much quieter up in the ICU except for the sounds of the various machines carefully monitoring their patients...As Dr. Armstrong had mentioned it was quite crowded up in the ICU but they had managed to make a space for Steve's bed over by the window and pulling the curtain across Samantha just had room to squeeze a chair in beside his bed where she could sit and keep an eye on him...She took his temperature first and was disappointed to see that it was still very high...Fetching a bowl of water she then placed a cool cloth on his forehead...Then she took Steve's pulse and was pleased to see that it wasn't racing as fast as before.. Having done all the checks that were necessary and noting them on his chart Samantha sat down and started her vigil...Steve hadn't opened his eyes since they had arrived in ICU and seemed to be sleeping... Peacefully Samantha hoped, but soon that was all to change.

Less than an hour later Steve became very restless...As his fever peaked Steve's dreams became nightmares and the days horrors came flooding back to him in Technicolor ...First he saw Joe and relived him walking out of Mike's house as if on replay..."Bye kid" reverberated around his brain...As the memories tortured him, Steve thrashed his head from side to side and as Samantha moved closer to try to calm him she heard Steve deliriously talking...

"JOE!...Don't do it!...No don't ...MIKE !...The gun's empty...No...Oh God!...NO!..."

Seeing Steve so agitated Samantha decided that she'd have to wake him...Shaking his left shoulder gently she spoke firmly...

"STEVE !...Wake up Steve !...Open your eyes for me Steve..."

But Steve's torture only continued...Instead of waking him Samantha's attempts to rouse him had merely changed the fever induced scenes in his head...Perhaps it was hearing a woman's voice but now Steve thought of Jeannie...He was trying to protect her but Joe was leering at her..."Come keep me company little lady" Joe was saying...Again Steve started deliriously raving...

"NO!...You leave her alone! Don't touch her!...JEANNIE!...RUN!..."

Again Samantha tried to wake him from his fever induced nightmares...

"Steve!...Steve!..You have to wake up!..."

But again his nightmare changed...He could hear a voice talking to him...Was it Jeannie? He wasn't sure...Then he remembered holding Jeannie's hand outside the examining room...They wouldn't let her come in with him and he didn't want to let her go...She was his only lifeline...

"Don't let go Jeannie...Please...don't let go!...JEANNIE !"

She had let go of his hand and they had wheeled him away...

"NOOOO!...Jeannie!...Come back!..."

While he spoke Steve's left hand reached out as if he were searching desperately for something...Checking his pulse she found it racing again...She had to try to wake him or calm him down at the very least...Having failed miserably to wake him by calling or shaking him Samantha had almost decided to page Dr. Armstrong but then she remembered the girl in the corridor...Her name was Jeannie and she remembered how the girl had held his hand reluctant to let it go...She saw his hand still searching and saw his feverish torment and without thinking anymore she held her hand out close to his...Almost like a drowning man Steve grabbed her hand and held it tight and almost within minutes his whole body calmed and he stopped tossing...Almost in a whispered and a relieved voice he muttered to himself..

"Jeannie!...Jeannie...Don't let go...please..."

Then he drifted back into as peaceful a sleep as his high temperature would allow.. Samantha continued to allow Steve to hold her hand and reflected on what had just happened...

"Maybe you're not the heart breaker I had you down as Steve Keller..." she whispered to herself..."Maybe you have let one girl capture your heart.."

Then leaning back in her chair she continued to watch her patient...After a half an hour had passed it was time for the next set of checks to be done so as gently and as carefully as she could she prized her hand out of Steve's grip...As soon as Steve felt the loss of contact his eyes flew open feverishly and in a blind panic he called out...

"JEANNIE!"...

He was breathing heavily and trying to get his bearings...Looking around him he saw the nurse but he couldn't see Jeannie or Mike...Seeing Steve distressed, Samantha quickly tried to calm him down again...

"Steve...take it easy!...Everything's ok...You're alright..."

"Where's Mike and Jeannie?...Where...are we?...Steve stammered not fully recognizing his surroundings...

"You're up in ICU being monitored...Your fever is still pretty high but it should break soon...Just try to relax...Dr. Armstrong sent Jeannie and Mike home to get some rest which is what you need to get too...Now try to get some sleep..Ok?"

Steve heard what the nurse had said and nodded his head...He closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come...He felt so hot and yet he couldn't stop shivering...He was in a strange place...Mike and Jeannie weren't there...He was still attached to various wires and drips and if all that wasn't bad enough he was starting to feel sick again...Then he heard someone groaning and feeling alarmed he opened his eyes and tried to see where it was coming from...Not able to see much from where he was positioned, the groaning continued...Looking at the nurse who was attaching a new bag of saline solution to his IV line he asked...

"What's that sound?..."

Finishing her task she came back around to Steve and reassured him...

"It's alright Steve...it's one of the other patients...He's very ill but the other nurse is looking after him...It's ok."

The groaning continued and the noise unsettled Steve as new waves of nausea washed over him...He suddenly felt really sick and decided he had better warn the nurse...

"Feel...sick..."

Still positioned on his side, Samantha merely produced a basin which she placed beside him. Then rubbing his back she spoke again to him...

"Steve...listen to me. You were very sick down in the ER...I don't think you have anything left in your stomach to be sick...I know you feel like you're going to be sick but just try to breathe through it...Ok?...

Steve really tried to do what the nurse told him...He tried to breathe through the waves of nausea but it was no use...He didn't have the strength to fight it off and within minutes he had started to gag and retch...The awful retching continued but as the nurse had predicted nothing came...All the retching served to do was aggravate his already throbbing side and hurt his throat..When it finally eased up Steve held his sore side and felt himself getting upset.. He felt that he really couldn't take much more and as he once again heard the other patient groaning, in that instant he knew how the other man felt...However the other man's audible suffering only made him feel worse and in that moment he wished that his ordeal would finally end...Not able to contain his misery any longer he turned his head into the pillow and brought his left hand up over his face as he felt his body shake...Only this time it shook with racking sobs of despair and exhaustion...

Seeing Steve's visible distress, Samantha's heart went out to the sick young man who had obviously had as much as he could take...Making a decision there and then Samantha hurried to the end of Steve's bed and called out to another nurse in the room...

"Maria!...Can you page Dr. Armstrong for me please! Tell him I need him down here stat!..."

Then rushing back to Steve she pulled her chair in closer and rubbed his shoulder and did her best to comfort and console him...

"Steve!...Steve...come on now...Don't get upset!...Look I know you're fed up and you have every right to be...I know you've been through hell but you need to stay strong for me for just a little while longer...Ok?...I've paged the doctor and he'll be here any minute...The doctor will give you something to make you feel better...Come on now...Your fever should break very soon and things will improve...I promise you...Just hang in there for me Steve..."

It took every ounce of resolve Steve had and several minutes for Steve to regain control of his emotions...Wiping at his eyes with his hand he slowed down his breathing and glanced at the nurse embarrassed by his momentary loss of control...

"Sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry Steve...I know you're feeling bad..."and then noticing how he was holding his wounded side she continued..."Is your side hurting?"

Steve winced and nodded just as another strong wave of nausea washed over him...

"Oh God...no, not again..."Steve gasped not wanting to suffer another episode of retching...

Seeing and hearing Steve's distress Samantha guessed that he was feeling sick again...

"Steve...remember what I said...Try to breathe through it"

Just then Samantha heard Dr. Armstrong arrive...

" Doctor...Over here!"

Hearing his nurse call him he rushed over to Steve's bed...

"Samantha.. Whats happened? "

"His fever is still high and he's got really bad nausea ...He's just had a bad bout of retching which has made his side very sore...He's not doing good at all doctor. He's very distressed..."

"Has he slept at all?"

"Very little and what sleep he had was very fitful..."

"Ok...Thanks Samantha."

The doctor moved around Steve's bed and when he saw Steve he understood why Samantha had paged him...Steve looked awful...His eyes were shut tight as he tried to breathe through the waves of nausea that were assaulting him. Laying his hand on Steve's shoulder the doctor spoke to Steve...

"Hey Steve, the nurse here tells me you're still in the wars...Let's just take a look at you ok?"

The doctor examined Steve and quickly came to his decision...

"Samantha...Take him off the current antihistamine ...I'm going to give him an injection of promethazine instead. Could you get me a syringe of it please?"

As Samantha left on her errand the doctor again addressed Steve...

"Steve, We need to stop this nausea. Too much retching and you could burst those stitches again...The nurse here said that you're not sleeping well either and I really need you to get some rest. The injection that I'm going to give you will stop the nausea fast and it will make you drowsy and should hopefully help you to sleep...It's also an antihistamine so it will still work on the allergic reaction too...Ok?"

Steve listened to what the doctor said, nodded and then replied...

"Sounds too good to be true!...What's the bad news?"

"The only bad news is that it has to be injected intramuscularly so it has to go into your thigh like the one that the EMT gave you..."

"Great!...More needles." and then as the nurse arrived back and Steve saw the size of the syringe he added "Oh man!...I'm not looking. Just get it over with please..." and again turned his head in towards the pillow...

Samantha smiled at how the young detective who was always so courageous could be so squeamish over a needle...Having prepared the injection site the doctor instructed Steve...

"Ok Steve, try to relax and try not to tense up..."

That's easy for you to say...Steve thought to himself...

"You'll feel a slight pinch and then it will burn for a few minutes as it has be injected slowly but you'll feel the effects quickly Steve...Your fever should break soon so by the time you wake up you should be feeling better. Ok, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be..."

As the needle was injected Steve winced and tried not to tense his leg...As it started to burn Steve sucked in his breath and shut his eyes tight and Samantha noticed that his hand was closed in a fist clenching the bed covers..Again Samantha felt sorry for Steve who had already suffered so much, so reaching out she held his hand...The sudden contact distracted Steve from the discomfort of the injection and looking at the nurse curiously he smiled at her in appreciation of her support...She smiled back and squeezed his hand as if to say "you're welcome." Soon the ordeal was over and within minutes the nausea had cleared and in its place a strange sensation started to wash over Steve ...He started to feel light-headed and yet for the first time in a long while he started to feel relaxed...As the drowsiness kicked in blackness closed in on Steve and his last coherent feeling was one of gratitude for the merciful carefree oblivion that awaited him and the last thought he had was of Jeannie and how he wished that the warm and comforting fingers that were currently entwined around his own really belonged to her...

**Meanwhile...**

Back at De Haro street Mike and Jeannie had arrived back home...Both exhausted from the day's ordeal they hadn't conversed much on the journey home..Now pulled up outside the house Mike was relieved to see that the crime scene had been fully cleared and there was no evidence outside that anything had in fact occurred at all...Exiting the car they went up the many steps to the house. Mike had hurried up them ahead of Jeannie just in case there were still bloodstains outside the door, feeling that if he got there first he could hopefully block them from Jeannie's view but again Mike was relieved to see that the place where Joe had fallen had been cleaned too. However looking behind him at his daughter, he noted that she was deep in thought and wondered if her mind still held the shocking scene that the crime team had worked so hard to remove all trace of...

However, little did Mike know that instead of the lifeless body of Joe Landers, Jeannie's thoughts were of the journey she had taken up the steps with Steve earlier that afternoon...She remembered the pain he had been in, the worry for him that she felt, the conversation they had about forgiveness, her stumble and the speed with which he had saved her from falling, their closeness just after and the embarrassment that showed clearly on his face as he let her go...It all replayed in her mind and her thoughts again turned to the hospital and to Steve...

"Come on honey...Let's get you inside...You look fit to drop!"

Mike ushered her up the last few steps and in the door to the living room...Inside the house, not much had been done but thankfully Mike noted there wasn't too much evidence of their ordeal on display and he quickly took off his trench coat and fedora and proceeded to look for anything that might remind Jeannie of the trauma that she had suffered. He noted that the crime team had removed the handcuffs that had held Steve captive and the bullets from Joe's gun that Steve had held and a feeble attempt had been made to clean a slight bloodstain from the floor where Steve had been sitting. It would need a bit more attention though to remove it completely and looking up Mike noted that while the stray bullet had been removed from the ceiling there was still a bullet-hole that would need filling. Heading for the kitchen Mike was grateful to see that the broken glass in the back door had been boarded up and he made a mental note to himself to have it repaired first thing in the morning...Then he headed back into Jeannie who was way too quiet for his liking ...

Jeannie had tidied up the first aid things and folded the blanket that had covered Steve...She looked at the couch and remembered their conversations of earlier...She remembered cleaning his wound and the few tender moments they had shared...Finally picking up his last discarded bloodstained shirt she felt tears form in her eyes...Placing the fabric up to her cheek she could smell Steve's aftershave off it...Closing her eyes she held the shirt and wished that she were back at the hospital with Steve...A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek...Hearing her father return from the kitchen she quickly pulled herself together and with the bloodied shirt still in her hand she spoke as normally as she could manage ...

"You know I really need to wash this and the rest of his things too...He's going to be needing them when he gets out of the hospital...I just have to remember what's the best thing to use to remove bloodstains..."

As she uttered the word bloodstains the horror of everything that had happened hit her like a freight train and unable to contain her upset anymore she broke down and cried...

Seeing Jeannie upset Mike raced to his daughter's side and hugged her tight letting her cry it all out on his shoulder...

"Ok sweetheart...I know...I know...Let it all out...Everything's going to be fine...You'll see...And don't you worry about Steve...It would take a lot more than this to keep our buddy boy down..."Mike comforted, not fully convinced himself that was the case this time but at the same time praying it was...

Then removing Steve's shirt from his daughter's grasp he added...

"You don't worry about washing those...We'll just go buy him more of his fancy shirts tomorrow if necessary...Ok? Now why don't I make us some hot cocoa, we'll ring the hospital to check on Steve and then we'll try to get some sleep...Alright ?"

"Ok Daddy..."Jeannie answered drying her tears with her father's always reliable handkerchief ...

"That's my girl!" Mike affectionately added as he steered her towards the kitchen with him so that he could keep a close eye on her while he made the cocoa... As they went Mike thought to himself..."You better get well soon and don't make a liar out of me buddy boy!..."


	28. Chapter 28

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 28

The next thing that Steve heard was a faint alarm going off somewhere close to him...Opening his eyes very gingerly he attempted to look around...The room he was in was quite dark, lit only by dimmed artificial lighting...His head felt heavy and very foggy but other than that he actually felt somewhat better...As his eyes accustomed themselves to the dim lighting Steve noticed a slight movement at the end of his bed and focusing on it he saw the nurse writing on his chart and then glancing up and seeing her patient looking at her, she smiled and made her way up beside him...

"Well,well look who's awake!...How are you feeling?"

"A little groggy."Steve answered rubbing at his eyes" Oh man!...That was some injection! How long have I been out?"

Again the nurse smiled..."About four hours...and you slept very peacefully I'm pleased to say."

Starting to come back to himself a little he suddenly noticed that his shakes were gone..."I'm not shivering..."

"No...your fever broke about three and a half hours ago..Also your rash is starting to clear..Looks like you're on the mend Steven Keller! I told you things would improve soon didn't I?"

"Yeah...yeah you did...Well that's all good news..."

"How's the nausea?"

"Yeah...it seems to be gone...I feel much better...Say you think I could go back to lying on my back...I've been in this position so long my right side is going numb..."

"Sure...if the nausea is gone that shouldn't be a problem...Hold your sore side tight for me and roll over when I tell you to Ok?"

Steve nodded and with the nurse's help they rolled him over onto his back again...The change in position felt good to Steve and next Samantha raised the back of his bed and plumped up his pillows...All in all he felt so much better and thanked God that his ordeal was finally over...This one really had pushed him to the limit of his tolerance... Brushing his hand through his hair it felt clammy and damp and suddenly feeling in need of a shower and a clean up he shuddered...Seeing his shudder Samantha became slightly alarmed and reached out to feel his forehead...

"I hope your temperature is not rising again!"

Seeking to reassure her Steve quickly replied...

"No...no..I just feel kind of...well...ugh...after the fever and all...I don't suppose I'm allowed to freshen up yet...huh?"

Smiling mischievously at Steve, Samantha countered...

"Well I could arrange for a sponge bath if you like?"

Steve's face fell and blushed and immediately he stammered...

"Oh no,no,no...I was thinking more of a shower thank you very much..."

Samantha laughed and swatted him playfully..."Spoilsport!..." which made Steve laugh too...Then when they stopped laughing Samantha continued...

"I suppose I can arrange that but you'll have to use the shower chair...You're not quite up to a stand up shower just yet...You're still going to be a bit light-headed and weak for a few days after this ordeal..."

"I can handle that as long as I get to be in there by myself!" Steve replied still chuckling...

"Don't worry!...One of the male orderlies will bring you down to the shower room and wait outside...There's an alarm pull in there so if you feel faint or unwell be sure to pull it and he'll come and help you..."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that!" Steve replied which made them both smile again...

"I'll have to just check with the doctor first to see if he's ok with that...He should be here any time now..."Samantha said checking her watch...

As if on cue the door to ICU opened and Dr. Armstrong entered and made his way to Steve's bed...As he came around the curtain the Doctor was pleased to see Steve sitting up and looking lots better...

"Well, Steve...I must say you look a lot healthier than the last time I saw you...How are you feeling?..." then picking up Steve's chart he proceeded to study it...

"Yeah...much better thanks...I don't know what you injected me with but it sure worked a treat!..."Steve said grateful to the doctor for his earlier intervention...

"Good...That's what I was hoping for..I see your temperature is back to normal. How's the side?"

"It's a little sore but not too bad..."

"Ok...Let's take a look..."

And with that the Doctor removed the dressings and checked both wounds...Steve winced and jumped slightly when the doctor checked the stitches...

"Are they very sore?" the doctor asked noting Steve's reaction

"Yeah...but just when you touch them..."

"Well that's normal...your sides going to be pretty sore for a few days yet Steve!...Same rules as before...no stretching...no bending and if you have to, hold the wounds firmly to avoid anymore damage ok?...You're going to need pain killers for a good few more days too just to keep you comfortable...And I'll be giving you a few days of antihistamines and steroids to take home too...I'm going to get Samantha here to clean and redress these and then I need her to take some bloods. I want to wait for the results this time before we see about discharging you...How's the nausea ?"

"Yeah..its ok...I think it's gone..."

"How would you feel about trying to eat some breakfast?...Nothing heavy...just something light..."

Steve thought about it for a second...He didn't feel sick anymore and he actually felt a little hungry...

"Ok...I'll give it a try...just not toast ok? I can't stomach it lately for some strange reason!" Steve said casting an amusing glance at Samantha who remembering the incident the previous morning shot a "Very funny!" glance back at him...

Not aware of or understanding the private joke about the toast the doctor continued...

"Ok...maybe some scrambled eggs and some coffee and juice..How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice...thanks..." Steve said still smiling at the nurse who just then decided to get him back for the toast remark...

"Oh doctor, Steve asked if he could have a shower to clean up but I recommended that maybe a sponge bath would be easier at the minute in his weakened condition?..."

Steve's smile faded as he heard what she had suggested but before he had a chance to protest thankfully the doctor replied...

"No...I think you should be ok for a shower Steve...Just make sure you use the shower chair as you will probably be a bit dizzy for the time being...Also make sure you get those wounds taped up first so they don't get wet..."

Steve sighed with relief and looked at the nurse again who was highly amused at Steve's reaction to her suggestion...

Finishing his checks on Steve, Dr. Armstrong spoke again...

"Well Steve...you sure seem a lot better so I think we can get you out of here and back downstairs to a room...Let's get the bloods taken,transfer you back downstairs and then we'll organize a shower and some breakfast...Ok? Early this afternoon I should have the blood results and I'll see whether we can let you home or not...I'll see you downstairs...Take it easy now!..."

"Ok Doc...And thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome Steve...Glad to see you on the mend!" and with that the doctor left the ICU.

Steve smiled at the nurse..."Sponge bath huh?...I guess I deserved that for mentioning the toast incident. Touché!"

Samantha laughed..." I was just teasing you...I knew he wouldn't suggest one!...Let's get these wounds cleaned and redressed ok?"

Steve nodded and for the next ten minutes the nurse carefully cleaned and re-bandaged the wounds on Steve's side...Steve squirmed a little as the antiseptic stung ...Samantha noted his discomfort...

"Hang in there Steve...We're nearly done!"

"I'm ok...It just stings a bit...You know ...I don't even know your name..."

Finishing her work, the nurse looked up at Steve and smiled...

"It's Samantha...There!...All done..."...and with that she stifled a yawn...

"You look as tired as I feel. What time does your shift end ? I bet you can't wait to get home and get some sleep huh?"

"I've still got just over two more hours yet...and yes! these twelve-hour shifts are a killer but I won't get to sleep as soon as I get home..Not for a little while anyway... You see I have a little girl waiting for Mommy to get home..." and then seeing Steve still hold his side and wince a little and figuring he needed a distraction she continued..."You want to see a picture?"

"Yeah..."

Reaching into her nurse's pocket Samantha retrieved a photo and handed it to Steve...The picture was a family photo of a couple with a little girl in the middle...Steve recognized the woman in the photo as Samantha...The little girl had the same blonde hair and blue eyes and was a dead ringer for her mother...

"She's beautiful...What's her name?"...

"Molly...She's three..."and pointing over to the man in the picture she continued..."That's my husband Mark...He's a mechanic..."

Handing her back the photo Steve smiled...

"You have a nice family...Guess that's what attracted you two to each other huh? You both fix things!"

"Maybe...Except what I fix has a pulse!.."

Steve chuckled and Samantha laughed as she put the photo back in her pocket...

"Now let's get these bloods taken..."

"Oh man! More needles huh? You know I'm starting to feel like a pin cushion!"...Steve said making light of the situation but Samantha could tell that he was nervous...

"You really don't like needles..huh?"

"No...not really..."Steve said uncomfortably ...

"Well don't worry because I came top of my class in phlebotomy so you won't feel a thing!" she said as she took out the things she was going to need and started to prep his right arm...

Seeing the needle Steve shuddered again and turning his head to look out the window he attempted to make light of the situation again...

"Well if it's all the same with you I'm not gonna look...Hey and don't take too much that's getting to be a rare commodity lately where I'm concerned!"

Samantha laughed and carefully went about her task...

"Just stay still...It will be over before you know it..."

Looking out the window Steve noticed that the first rays of sun were starting to filter out over the San Francisco skyline...

"Looking at that sunrise it must be around five o'clock...Am I right?"

"Close...it's quarter past five...How did you know that?"

"All night stake-outs!...You get to know what time it is by how much daylight there is..."

Samantha smiled."I guess we both work the same lousy hours... huh? There! All done! Here...Hold your finger on the gauze while I get some tape..."

Dutifully putting his finger where he was told he marveled at how he hadn't felt the bloods being taken at all..."You must have gotten high grades in that !..I never felt a thing!" Then as he waited for the nurse to place the tape over the gauze, blurred memories of his time in the ICU came back to him in flashback...He remained lost in his vague memories and his sudden quietness alarmed Samantha who placed her hand on his shoulder...

"Are you ok? You're not feeling faint after the bloods are you?

"No...no...Sorry...I was just thinking...Last night is a bit of a blur but at some stage was I...was I holding your hand?" Steve asked slightly embarrassed.

"Kind of !"

"Kind of ?...How can you kind of hold someone's hand? "

"Well...Yes !.You were holding my hand...but I distinctly got the impression that you thought you were holding someone elses!"

Even more confused, Steve looked at the nurse with a puzzled look on his face...

"I know my brain's a bit fuzzy at the minute but I'm not following you..."

"Well.. when your fever spiked last night you started talking in your sleep..."

When Steve heard this he became anxious...He had no recollection of what he was supposed to have said..." Oh?...What did I say?" Steve asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not...

"I think you were mostly talking about whatever you went through yesterday...You were talking about someone by the name of Joe, then you called for Mike and then you were calling for someone called Jeannie ...I really felt that you thought it was her hand you were holding...As a matter of fact it was the only thing that seemed to calm you down in the height of the fever ..."

At this revelation Steve blushed and looked away from the nurse..."Oh...ok...Did I...say anything else?" Steve asked really hoping her answer would be no.

Seeing Steve's embarrassment Samantha quickly sought to reassure him...

"No...don't worry...That's all you said...But it sounded like you care a lot about this girl Jeannie..huh?"

Again blushing slightly Steve smiled and avoided looking directly at her while he answered...

"Yeah...You could say that...She's different you know?...She's intelligent and caring and ...and...she's special..."

"Look Steve, you can tell me to mind my own business but I get the impression she doesn't know how you feel about her...Does she?"

Steve's smile faded and he sadly answered...

"No...no I don't think she does...It's not really possible...It's VERY complicated!..."

Samantha sensed his sadness and putting a hand on his shoulder she said...

"Steve Keller!...Things are only as complicated as you make them you know!"

Steve smiled and decided a change in conversation was in order...Thinking about the previous night again he remembered something he had wanted to ask...

"Hey...by the way...that poor man who was groaning last night...He's awful quiet..I guess he must have gotten one of those injections too huh?"

It was Samantha's smile that faded this time...Not really knowing how to break it to Steve she decided that honesty was probably the best way to handle it...

"No Steve, I'm afraid he passed away shortly after you went to sleep last night.."

Steve's face fell as he remembered the terrible sound the man had made and his heart went out to the man's family...after all he had to have been someone's son, brother, father or husband... Seeing Steve's genuine upset at the news she had just given him Samantha marveled at how he could care so much for a total stranger and realized in that instant what made him such a great cop...He cared...but maybe too much sometimes...Squeezing his hand in sympathy she said...

"Hey, hey...Don't dwell on it huh?...He was very ill Steve and there really wasn't anything else the doctors could do for him...You know you're kind of the exception to the rule down here...Most people who end up here in ICU are critically ill or at end stage in their illnesses...Don't let it get to you...Ok?"

Looking at Samantha, Steve knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier...

"I know you're right...It's just well...Here I am feeling better and someone over there behind a curtain takes the count...It just doesn't seem fair does it?"

Suddenly Steve felt very tired as if the world were weighing him down...He thought of Jeannie and the poor man who had died and Mel Shaffer and Joe...Rubbing at his tired eyes he stifled a yawn and his heart felt strangely heavy..Why did life have to be so damned complicated and depressing? He thought to himself...Samantha sensed his change of mood and saw how visibly exhausted he appeared to be and for the umpteenth time in the last ten hours Steve evoked her sympathy...Once more squeezing his hand sympathetically she attempted to cheer him up...

"Hey...Now don't you go getting all morbid on me!...Ok?...You look exhausted...Why don't you try to get some more sleep while I go and organize your transfer back downstairs...Soon you'll be showered and in your own room and if you promise to cheer up I'll even sneak into the doctor's lounge and get you some of that nice coffee you liked and believe me when I say that I don't do that for everybody!...Ok?"

Samantha's attempt worked and Steve smiled and he replied...

"Ok you've got a deal...That coffee was really good!...And I do feel a bit tired.".Steve said stifling a yawn...

Seeing Steve yawn made Samantha yawn too and reminded her of what a long night it had been...

"Ok...sleep now and I'll be back when I have your room downstairs sorted" and with that Samantha turned to leave...

"Oh Samantha!..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...you know for everything..."

"You're welcome...now SLEEP!...Nurses orders!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

With that Samantha went to the nurse's station to make the phone calls that were necessary to arrange Steve's transfer downstairs...Steve settled back against the soft pillows...Looking back out the window Steve saw that the sun had risen a little more. Watching the San Francisco skyline Steve remembered something that Mike had said once...Steve had joked that Mike was a romantic at heart and Mike had said that when he saw the San Francisco skyline at night he thought it was beautiful..Seeing it at break of day as the sun filtered through and bathed everything in morning light, Steve thought it was equally mesmerising...One of the other nurses had opened the window a bit to allow a bit of fresh air in and Steve could feel the cool breeze hit his face and it felt good...From outside Steve heard a distant police siren and thought about what had brought him here in the first place...Thinking again about Mike and Jeannie he wondered what time they would be into see him at? He started to look forward to seeing them and as he lay there immersed in his own thoughts, his eyelids became strangely heavy and before long they had closed as Steve drifted off into a peaceful and healing sleep...


	29. Chapter 29

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 29

It took Samantha another forty-five minutes to organize a room downstairs for Steve but thankfully during that time he had slept soundly...She had checked on him a couple of times and was pleased to see him finally managing to get some rest...Soon after that the orderlies arrived to move Steve downstairs but Samantha was reluctant to wake him...She hoped that they could manage to move his bed without waking him up but as soon as the bed moved Steve's eyes flew open slightly startled...

"What's ...going on?" Steve asked drowsily...

"It's ok Steve..We're just moving you down to a room...Sorry for waking you."

"It's ok..." Steve said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and as his bed was moved slowly through ICU Steve passed the various other patients who were gravely ill and again felt almost strangely guilty for feeling as well as he did...Samantha was watching him closely and his current melancholic mood was starting to worry her...It was not uncommon to feel a bit gloomy after being as ill as Steve had been and his chronic fatigue was not helping either but Samantha felt that she had better keep a close eye on him none the less and determined in that moment to make every effort to cheer him up where possible...She saw him looking sadly at the other patients and decided a distraction was necessary...

"Hey Steve, You know I had to pull a few strings but I got you a room with a nice view...You're going to love it!...You know you'll feel a bit better when you've had your shower, a bit of breakfast and a few more hours sleep..."

"Yeah...Thanks..." Steve said still more despondently than the nurse would have liked and despite the fact that he had smiled Samantha felt that he had forced it for her benefit...

Soon they had made their way downstairs and Steve was wheeled into his new room...Looking at the window, Steve saw the view was practically the same as it had been up in the ICU and figured he must be near enough directly under where he had come from...The sun had fully risen now and glancing at the clock in the room he saw that it was almost six thirty...

"Recognize the view?" Samantha asked smiling...

Steve nodded and smiled back and then again rubbed his tired eyes and brushed a hand through his hair...Feeling the dampness again in his normally well-groomed hair Steve groaned and said...

"I really could use that shower..."

"Ok...I'll go and arrange it and when you're down in the shower room I'll change the sheets and freshen up your bed ...Ok?"

"That sounds great...thanks..."

Steve tried his best to sound cheerful but the truth was he was feeling anything but cheerful...He was well and truly fed up and couldn't seem to clear the dark cloud of depression that had settled over him...All the bad things that had happened over the last two days were clouding his already exhausted mind and refused to give him peace...He longed to see Mike and Jeannie reckoning they would be able to cheer him up...but it was still very early and they probably wouldn't be allowed to visit for ages yet...So realizing this, the depression won out again and he felt his smile fade to a frown once more...Samantha noticed his sadness return as she left the room and decided on a plan of action as she called the male orderly and requested that he get a wheelchair to take Steve down to the shower room...

The next half hour passed quickly as Steve managed to get the shower that he felt he desperately needed...He was actually quite pleased with himself as he managed the shower fine with the shower chair...It felt good under the steady stream of warm water and Steve hoped that feeling clean again would improve his dark mood...He even managed to get himself dry and dressed into a clean hospital issue pyjamas without having to call for help although he had been very careful not to jostle his side too much in the process...Feeling perhaps too overly confident with how he had coped, his only problems came when he was finished and stood up to leave the shower room...Without warning the room spun wildly and reaching out Steve was grateful to find that he was near the wall so that he could steady himself without pitching forward...Feeling blackness threaten his vision he decided he had managed enough alone and grabbing blindly for the alarm pull he pulled it and within seconds the orderly had rushed in and guided him out to the wheelchair...As he sat down he closed his eyes tight as the corridor seemed to be tilting from side to side in an alarming way...He heard the orderly telling him to take deep breaths and then he felt the chair moving as the orderly took him back down the corridor towards the nurses station.

When Steve had gone for his shower, Samantha freshened up Steve's hospital bed and then put her plan into action and sitting down at the nurse's station desk she opened Steve's file and picked up the telephone receiver...Looking up at the clock and seeing that it was only six forty-five Samantha hesitated...perhaps it was too early to ring anyone but knowing that her shift was ending soon and not wanting to leave Steve as gloomy as he was now she decided it was worth the risk and carefully she dialled the number in his file...

After just two rings the receiver was picked up and a drowsy voice answered..

"Hello, Stone residence..."

"Hello...Is that Lieutenant Mike Stone?..."

"Yes..." Mike said a little anxious about who could be calling him at such an early hour...

"I'm really sorry to be calling so early but this is Samantha Taylor...I'm a nurse from San Francisco General hospital...We met last night...I was taking care of Steve..."

Mike's heart skipped a beat...Steve's nurse ringing him so early could only mean that there was a problem...Sitting up in the bed with a jolt Mike spoke with concern in his voice...

" Dear God! Has something bad happened to Steve?"

Realizing what Mike was assuming Samantha quickly calmed his fears...

"No...no...Steve is fine...Actually he's doing really well...His fever is gone and his rash is clearing...Dr. Armstrong had him moved from ICU back down to the second floor this morning...I'm so sorry Lieutenant ...I never meant to alarm you...It's just that Steve has been a bit down this morning...It's perfectly normal with everything that he has been through and considering how tired and weak he is feeling but I think a friendly face might be the best medicine he could get right now...I know it's very early but I just wondered if you could perhaps come to see him as soon as you can...My shift ends soon and I know he would cheer up if you came to visit..."

Mike had listened carefully as the nurse spoke...As soon as she had said that Steve was fine Mike had sighed with relief but when he heard about Steve's depression he did worry a little...He had seen Steve's melancholy moods many times before mostly when cases had bothered him and had worried that Joe's chosen actions might resurface to bother Steve when he was feeling better and had too much time on his hands to dwell on it...Grateful to the nurse for the phone call and for her thoughtfulness regarding Steve he was quick to reply...

"Don't worry about calling me this early...I'm glad you did...I know what Steve can be like when he's feeling a bit under the weather...I only live a few streets away...I'll be there in about half an hour...Will they let me in this early?"

Pleased that her phone call had been successful Samantha smiled broadly...

"Oh don't worry about that...I'll call the front desk and make sure they let you in and you need to come up to the second floor...room 110...Thank you so much...I know it will make all the difference...See you soon..." and with that Samantha hung up and returned to her paperwork safe in the knowledge that when her shift ended she would be leaving Steve in good hands...

However Samantha's smile didn't last long as a short while later she saw the orderly hurrying down the corridor pushing Steve's wheelchair..He looked concerned and on seeing Steve she understood why...He was as white as a ghost, had his eyes closed tight and had one hand covering his face...Leaving her seat she hurried to meet them...

"Oh my God! What happened Carlos?" she asked the orderly...

"He was managing fine but when he was finished he got a bad dizzy spell...He rang the alarm and I got him into the wheelchair but he's been very quiet...I figured it was best to get him back here fast..."

"You did the right thing..."and then kneeling in front of Steve she removed his hand from in front of his face and spoke anxiously...

"Steve!...Talk to me...What's going on? Tell me how you're feeling...Steve?"

"I'm ok...Just a little...dizzy...Everything's...spinning...Feel a little shaky.."

Steve stammered still keeping his eyes closed tight fearful that the spinning effect would make him nauseous...

Taking his pulse and finding it racing Samantha spoke reassuringly ...

"Ok Steve...Take it easy...You just did a bit too much too soon...We'll get you back into bed and the dizziness should ease up...Ok?"

With that Samantha and the orderly wheeled him back into his room and between them they managed to get him back into bed...Putting the back of the bed down flat Samantha then raised the foot of the bed so that Steve's legs were raised and so that the blood flow would hopefully help get rid of the dizziness...She then reconnected his saline IV and lifting his head slightly she got him to take a few sips of water. Then she sat observing him closely for a few minutes until finally Steve bravely opened his eyes again and looked at her...

"How's that? Any better?..."

"Yeah...Thanks...At least things have stopped spinning...Sorry...I think I just got a little over-confident back there when I was managing so well...I probably stood up just a little too fast...I still feel...a little...shaky though..." Steve admitted...

Noting that Steve's hands were shaking a little, Samantha came to a conclusion...

"Of course! I should have thought of it sooner!..."

Steve looked at the nurse curiously..."Should have thought of what?"

"It's your blood sugar!...It's probably very low...You haven't eaten for ages! That would explain the shakes..I'll go and see if we can get you some breakfast...A glass of juice should get your blood sugar back up and stop those shakes...I'll be right back..."

Steve watched as Samantha hurried out of the room...

Heading for the Nurse's station Samantha called up the catering section and asked if a light breakfast could be delivered up to room 110 on the second floor as soon as possible. Then Samantha got up slowly and suddenly felt every minute of her twelve-hour shift...Feeling tired she headed back to Steve, first checking the corridor to see if there was any sign of Steve's visitor yet...Seeing the corridor empty she sighed and continued into her patient...

"Ok!...Breakfast is on the way!...How are you feeling now?"...she said approaching Steve's bed and studying him closely...

"Yeah better thanks...At least it's good to feel clean again..."

"Ok...Let's get you sitting back up...I have to do your final checks before my shift ends..."

Samantha noticed Steve's expression change when she mentioned her shift ending and although the disappointment on his face was only fleeting Samantha reckoned in his current state of mind that seeing another familiar face leave would be difficult for him to handle...As she raised the back of the bed again and made sure he was comfortable she noticed that he was still a bit shaky and that he seemed down again...

"Hey...Cheer up!...I promise I'll leave you in good hands!"

Steve forced a smile..."Ok..."

Samantha took Steve's temperature and while she wrote in his chart, more flashbacks from Steve's night in the ICU came to his mind...As Samantha took the reading from the thermometer Steve got up the courage to ask her something...

"Samantha...Last night in the ICU did I...That is did I...at some stage did I have a kind of melt down?" Steve asked slightly embarrassed at the memory of it...

Looking at him sympathetically she answered..."Yes you got upset at one point but you were very ill at the time...Don't worry about it Steve...My lips are sealed...What happens on my shift stays on my shift..."

Steve seemed to be relieved and smiling he said "That's good because I have a reputation to uphold...you know?"

Samantha laughed..."Well your reputation is safe with me Steve Keller!"

Finally taking Steve's blood pressure Samantha wrote down the last of the results on his chart and clipping it back to the end of his bed she stood and smiled at her patient...

"Well that's my shift done...Are you gonna be ok?

"Oh yeah...I'll be fine...Thanks for all your help..."Steve said smiling...

"You're welcome...You were no trouble at all...well hardly any...Can I trust you to stay out of trouble and not end up back in here?"

Wagging his finger at the nurse he said.."I will if you will..."

Laughing, Samantha got up and went to leave..."Oh and by the way..."

Before she got to finish her sentence Steve replied "I know...Drink the juice when it comes to raise my blood sugar...I got it!"

"Yes that's right but that wasn't what I was going to say...Take my advice Steve Keller and tell that girl how you feel about her...She's not going to wait forever!...Don't leave it until it's too late!"

"You know you're the second person to give me that advice in the last twenty-four hours..."

"Well we can't both be wrong now can we?...You take care now!...Bye"

"Bye."

And with that Samantha left the room leaving Steve with his thoughts about Jeannie as he desperately tried to decide what he should do...

**Meanwhile...**

Back at De Haro Street, Mike had got up immediately after he had received the phone call and was dressed and ready to go very quickly...Looking in on Jeannie he saw that she was still fast asleep ...Mike debated whether to wake her and ask if she would like to go with him to see Steve but they had been late getting to bed last night and he genuinely felt that she needed the rest...Besides there were a few things Mike wanted to talk to Steve about while Jeannie wasn't around ...This might be the perfect opportunity to do just that...Also they had talked over their cocoa last night and Jeannie had insisted on washing Steve's bloodstained clothes first thing this morning despite Mike's offer that they would just replace them instead...So with his decision made Mike closed Jeannie's bedroom door again and going downstairs he retrieved some items from Steve's bag that he might be needing and then he sat down and wrote a note for Jeannie...In it he explained about the phone call he had received and that Steve was fine just a bit down and that he was going in early to try to cheer him up...He apologized for not waking her as he felt that she needed the rest. He explained that he had left cab fare for her to join them when she was ready...He told her what room number Steve was in on the second floor and that he would see her later...Then retrieving his trench coat and fedora he headed out the door anxious to get to Steve as soon as possible...

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the hospital Samantha had finished her paperwork and completed the hand over to the day nurse...All the while she had watched the corridor for signs of Mike Stone's arrival...She really would be happier going home if she knew that Mike was in with Steve...She got her coat and bag and looking at the clock one last time she sadly felt that she could not wait a moment longer...Her daughter was waiting for her...Heading for the elevator wearily she pressed the button and as the doors of the elevator opened out stepped Mike Stone...Despite her tiredness she recognized him immediately as the man she had met last night...Mike was in such a hurry to get to Steve that he hadn't recognized the young nurse so she called out as he passed by...

"Lieutenant Stone!"

Turning at the sound of his name he spotted the young woman and came back to her...

"Samantha?." When she nodded...Mike continued..."Please call me Mike..Thanks again for your call...How's our boy doing?"

"He's still a little down but I think seeing you will fix that! Thank you so much for coming...He's doing fine other than that...He managed a shower earlier on but his blood sugars are a little low so he's a bit shaky...His breakfast should be here very soon so make sure he drinks the juice first...That should get his blood sugars back up..."

"Sure...Don't worry...I'll keep an eye on him...and thanks for taking such good care of him...I do appreciate it!"

"You're welcome..He's quite a guy!..It was a pleasure ..I'm sorry but I have to run now ...Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

And with that Samantha headed into the elevator finally content that Steve was in the best of hands now while Mike turned and headed down the corridor in search of room 110 determined in that instant to cheer Steve up whatever way he could...


	30. Chapter 30

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 30

**Meanwhile...**

Back in room 110 Steve's day had just taken a small turn for the worst...The day nurse had come in and introduced herself as Mary...An older woman in her early fifties, Steve reckoned, with a face like thunder...She had already manhandled him into a more upright position in readiness for his breakfast arriving and when he complained that she had jostled his side in the process he was merely lectured on the fact that it had been his own fault for not holding it firmly enough ...Compared to Samantha's cheerfulness and gentleness this woman was Steve's worst nightmare come true. Looking at the clock which read seven-thirty and realizing that he was now at the mercy of Scary Mary and that Mike and Jeannie probably wouldn't be into see him for ages yet Steve felt the dark clouds of depression settle over him again and leaning despairingly back against the pillows he stared out the window at the blue sky and desperately wished he could be somewhere else...So much for leaving me in good hands!...he thought to himself...In fact he was so caught up in his own thoughts he never noticed the door open and a familiar face peeping in...

Mike could almost see the dark cloud hanging over the young man's bed and was instantly grateful that the nurse had called him...He hadn't seen his partner so down for quite a while...Time to cheer you up buddy boy!...Mike thought and sneaking in the door still unseen he announced loudly, startling the young man in the bed...

"Well...Looking good buddy boy! Except for that glum face! You know you keep staring at that blue sky in that mood you're gonna cause rain clouds to appear!"

Seeing Mike , Steve's face lit up and he smiled from ear to ear...

"MIKE !...What?...How?.Oh man it's good to see you!...How did you manage to get them to let you in this early though? "

"Well buddy boy, It was the funniest thing!...You know I was sleeping peacefully when a little bird woke me up and told me that my buddy boy needed to see a friendly face..."Mike said chuckling...

As realisation dawned on Steve, he smiled...

"Oh, it did huh? I don't suppose this bird went by the name of Samantha...?"

"Steve! You know better than to ask me to reveal my sources...My lips are sealed..."

"Ok...ok..." Steve said and the two men laughed...

Then looking over at the door again Steve asked hopefully...

"Did Jeannie come with you?"

"No...She was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her...Yesterday took a lot out of her you know and seeing you as bad as you were last night on your way to the ICU had us both worried buddy boy!"

"I know Mike ...I'm sorry..." Steve said sadly and looking down he started fiddling with the bed covers absent-mindedly...

Seeing the disappointment on his face when he told Steve that Jeannie wasn't with him set Mike thinking again and seeing his gloomy mood return Mike quickly continued...

"Oh...you don't have to be sorry buddy boy...It's not like it was your fault or anything...I'm just glad you're a lot better today...Besides, Jeannie said last night that she wanted to wash your clothes first thing this morning ready for when you get out and I left a note and cab fare for her so I'm sure she'll follow me on down soon.. Say they said you managed to get a shower this morning..." Mike continued, trying to change the subject...It seemed to work as Steve perked up again...

"Yeah...I managed ok!.." Steve said half smiling at Mike.

"You know you could do with a shave buddy boy...You're starting to get a five o'clock shadow..."

"Yeah...I know..."Steve said feeling the slight stubble on his chin..."I'm still a little shaky for that though..."

"Well then it's a good job I brought along that fancy cordless razor that Jeannie got me for Father's Day !" Mike said producing the said razor from the bag he brought...

"Thanks Mike but I think I'm even too shaky for that one...!" Steve said smiling...

"Well that's alright! I can do it for you!"

"Aw Mike...I don't know!"

"Are you questioning my shaving skills buddy boy?"

"Yeah.." Steve said half laughing..."I see you every Monday morning remember?..Tissue paper here...tissue paper there."Steve said pointing to various parts of his face as an example...

"I do not!"...Mike said indignantly...

"Oh yes you do!" Steve said equally defiantly...

Smiling Mike admitted..."Ok...ok...maybe I do ...but you're in luck because this isn't Monday...It's Sunday...I do ok on a Sunday..Come on buddy boy...What do you say?..."

Knowing that Mike meant well and wanting to look his best when Jeannie came to visit later Steve gave in...

"Ok..ok Mike...You win! Just be careful...Alright?"

"Don't worry buddy boy...You're in good hands!"

Mike took off his trench coat and fedora and for the next few minutes Mike helped shave Steve and when he was finished he said...

"Well what do you think buddy boy?...Not bad huh?...And no cuts! See I told you didn't I ?" Mike said feeling pleased with himself...

Feeling his newly shaved face Steve smiled...

"Very smooth...Before eight o'clock...That's good...that's very good Mike! Thanks...Say what else did you bring in the bag?"

"Oh well I'm glad you asked...I brought you some grapes!"

"Grapes?...Didn't you bring me any sunflower seeds?" Steve asked sounding disappointed ...

"Well...I thought they'd be too messy...you know...There would be shells all over the bedclothes!"

"Aw Mike!..."Steve said dejectedly...

Watching Steve's reaction Mike reached into the bag and producing a packet of sunflower seeds he threw them expertly so they landed beside Steve on the bed.

"I had you going there didn't I buddy boy?...huh?" Mike said laughing...

"Oh you are bad! You really are.."..Steve replied but he couldn't help chuckling himself...

With that the door opened and Mary arrived in carrying a breakfast tray...Looking decidedly stressed and even less friendly, she deposited the tray in front of Steve and started his second lecture of the day...

"Now , it is presumed that your blood sugars are low so you need to drink the juice first..."and snatching up the full glass of juice she put it in Steve's hand...

Poor Steve's hand was still shaking pretty bad so immediately the juice started to shake and spill...Despite Steve's best efforts to hold the glass with both hands he wasn't managing it very well...

"MR KELLER !...You are meant to drink it not spill it!"...she boomed...

Looking horrified at the nurse's attitude, Mike intervened...

"Hey, hey now!...Take it easy on the boy!" he said and taking the shaking glass out of Steve's hand he placed it back on the tray...

Seeing Mike's hackles rising Steve sought to defuse the situation...

"Mike...it's ok..."

"It most certainly is not ok Steve!" and squaring up to the older nurse he continued..."What kind of nursing school did you attend anyway ?"

"Oh man!" Steve muttered to himself as he saw Mary rise to the challenge...

"I BEG YOUR PARDON !...And just who do you think you are? Don't you know there is strictly no visiting at this hour of the morning? Perhaps I should go and get hospital security!"

Hearing this Steve's jaw dropped and knowing by Mike's expression that a full-scale war was about to erupt he tried to pacify the situation again...

"Mike!...Leave it!...Nurse!, The gentleman here is just on a quick visit...There's really no need to call security..."

"Steve! Let me handle it please!" Mike said softly but Steve knew by his expression he meant business...

Steve couldn't bear to look and covered his face with his hand just looking through his fingers at the explosive scene that was developing in front of him.

"Oh man...oh man!..." was still all he managed to say to himself...

As Mike and Mary stood toe to toe glaring at each other Mike spoke first...

"You asked me who I am well I'll tell you!" and whipping out his badge and showing Mary he continued..."I am Lieutenant Michael Stone of the San Francisco Police Department..."

Steve groaned quietly...whenever Mike used his full name like that it normally meant he was VERY ticked off! Not knowing where this was all heading,all Steve could do was watch the scene unfold and hope for an amicable conclusion...Mike continued...

"...and I'm here investigating poor nursing practices in this Hospital! As a matter of fact I was just interviewing this patient when you came in!"

When Steve heard this he stared at Mike in disbelief...while at the same time he was trying really hard to keep a straight face!...When Mary heard it she shrunk back down and stammered...

"Lieutenant Stone ...I can assure you that the patients in this hospital are taken extremely good care of and you will not find any evidence of poor nursing practice here whatsoever!" and then as if she realized that perhaps she had been a tad abrupt with Steve she quickly countered...

"I apologize for the misunderstanding Lieutenant and I will leave you to your task however fruitless it will most certainly be...Good day to you !" and then turning to address Steve she said in a sickly sweet tone..."Now young man if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ring the bell..." and with that she left the room...muttering something inaudible under her breath...

As soon as the door had closed... Steve burst out laughing and holding his side tightly he felt tears of laughter appear in his eyes...

"Oh Mike!...You are something else!...The look on her face!..." Steve said between laughs...

Mike looked at Steve and chuckled too..."You liked that...huh?"

"Yeah...Oh Man!...You really had her going...Oh...I gotta stop laughing...Oh don't make me laugh anymore..." he said as he felt the pull on his wounds...

"Ok...ok funny guy...You had better stop now before you do yourself another injury..."

Finally managing to control his fit of the giggles...Steve calmed down and looked at Mike gratefully...

"Oh...Thanks Mike!...I needed that!...When you produced your badge it took everything I had not to explode laughing..."

"Well, I don't think you're going to have any more problems with her somehow!..."

Looking at Steve now he could see that the dark cloud had lifted and Steve was back to his jolly self...albeit more exhausted and drawn than normal.

"Let's get this breakfast in to you while it's still hot...Ok?"

"Ok...I think I'm still going to need a little help with the juice though..." Steve said still smiling...

Carefully Mike helped Steve drink the juice by holding the glass in his steady hands...Then seeing toast on the tray Steve made a face at it... Seeing this Mike asked...

"What's the matter? Something wrong with your toast?"

Steve shuddered..."No...I just can't stomach it...You want it Mike?"

"Sure if you're not going to eat it ...I kind of rushed out without breakfast this morning funny enough...But you've got to eat something and get your strength back buddy boy!"

"Ok..I'll make you a deal...You eat the toast...I'll eat the eggs..."

"Ok...Deal!" Mike said and the next ten minutes passed quietly as the two men ate...Mike helped Steve to a mouthful of his coffee but again Steve grimaced and pushed Mike's hand away..."

"Ugh...That's almost as bad as the coffee Lenny makes!... "and then remembering something from earlier that morning he added..."I guess she must have forgotten..."

"Forgotten what? Who?" Mike asked and then trying the coffee himself he made a face too..."You're right about this coffee though!"

Steve smiled at the face Mike made and then the door to his room opened and a young nurse Steve hadn't seen before walked in...

"Are you Steven Keller?"

"Yes.." Steve announced curiously, hoping he wasn't in for more needles or blood tests...

The young nurse came over to Steve's bed and placed a steaming take away cup of coffee on his tray...Steve looked puzzled as she explained...

"Samantha called and said to give you that...something about not breaking her word..."and with that she smiled at Steve and left the room again...

Steve sat looking at the coffee for a few seconds touched by the nurse's thoughtfulness until Mike piped up...

"Well are you going to stare at it or drink it buddy boy?" and then smiling he added "You need a hand with that?"

"No...Thanks Mike...I think the juice is starting to work...I feel a little less shaky now..." and picking up the cup very carefully he managed to get it to his lips and take a mouthful..."Mmmm! Now that's good coffee!"...Steve said visibly savouring every mouthful...

Just then over the speaker system a voice boomed out...

"Call for Lieutenant Mike Stone at the phone at the nurses station on the second floor...Call for Lieutenant Stone..."

Steve looked at Mike and then at the clock which read eight forty..."You think it's Jeannie?"

"Well I'll have to just go and see..Won't I? I'll be right back...Enjoy your coffee!"

"Oh I will..." Steve said still enjoying the most definitely superior coffee that had been procured from the Doctor's lounge for his benefit as he watched Mike leave the room to take his call...

Exiting the room and heading down to the nurses station Mike saw Mary standing at the desk...As he approached the desk the two glared at each other again briefly...and then they both started to laugh!...

"Did it work?" Mary asked...

"Like a charm Mary!...Thanks for playing along!"

"Glad to help Mike...I hoped it cheered him up like you said it would..."

"It did! Say how's Henry doing?...I haven't seen him now for oh maybe two years!"

"Oh he's fine Mike...I'll tell him you were asking for him when I get home...Don't be a stranger...Drop by the house sometime and you two can talk about the old days!.."

"I might just do that! Listen I had better head back...Thanks again!" and smiling to himself he headed back to Steve's room...

As he entered Steve asked...

"Jeannie?"

"No...whoever it was hung up before I got there...They'll call back...Listen I forgot to say that Rudy said he'd be in to see you later with an officer to take your statement if you're up to it..."

"Sure...Did you contact Joe's ex-wife yet?"

"No...Lee's trying to find her...There's apparently a brother of his in Oakland too...Apparently they didn't get along...but Dan is trying to contact him too!"

"Is that it? Is that all his family Mike? Steve asked sadly...

"From what we've managed to find out from his staff file... yeah..."

"Oh Mike...That's sad...You know you never told me who took him down in the end?...Was it you?"

Mike shook his head...

"Then who?"

Mike had hoped that Steve wouldn't ask that question but realizing that he'd find out sooner or later he answered...

"Corky..."

"CORKY!...Oh Man!...Mike that's not good..." and then a sudden memory hit him like a ton of bricks...Steve felt himself start to panic and felt his heartbeat quickening..."Oh my God!...Mike did you say Jeannie was washing my clothes?"

Seeing Steve getting highly agitated Mike wasn't sure what was going on so attempting to calm him down he put a hand on Steve's shoulder...

"Take it easy buddy boy...What's the matter?...Calm down now!"

"No Mike you don't understand ! The sweatshirt I borrowed from you...The one I was wearing when I came in here...Where is it?...Did Jeannie take it home to wash it?"

Starting to worry about what was upsetting Steve, Mike thought about what Steve had asked...

"No...I don't think so...I didn't see it at home last night...Why Steve? Will you please tell me what has you so hot under the collar before you blow a gasket?"

Realizing that he hadn't explained his panic to Mike, Steve continued ..

"Oh God Mike!...Joe gave me an envelope. He stuffed it in the pocket of the sweatshirt and asked me to give it to Nina and Corky just before he went out the door... DAMN IT ! I never thought of it until now when you mentioned Corky...Mike we have to find it for Joe!"

Seeing Steve so distraught Mike attempted to reassure him for a second time.

"Now, now...Will you please calm down! We'll find it...I don't remember seeing it in the bag Jeannie had last night...so it must be still here at the hospital...Ok?...I'll go and try to find out where it is...Just relax and I'll be right back!" Mike said getting up and heading once more for the door...

Before he got there Steve spoke again...

"Mike!..It was all bloodstained! You don't think the hospital would incinerate it do you? Oh Mike!..." Steve said running his hand nervously through his hair and looking worried...

"RELAX !...I'll find it!"

And with that Mike left in his search for the missing sweatshirt and Joe's letter leaving a distraught and anxious Steve Keller with nothing else to do but wait and hope!...


	31. Chapter 31

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 31

Steve waited anxiously for Mike to return...As the minutes passed Steve felt himself getting more worried...His stomach was starting to churn and he was starting to regret eating the breakfast...He really hoped that Mike could find it...He didn't want to let Joe down! Perhaps deep inside he felt he already had by not being able to talk him out of doing what he did...If the letter couldn't be found Joe's last words would be lost too and Steve didn't want that guilt on his conscience ...Tapping his hand on the bed nervously he kept his eyes on the door almost willing Mike to appear with the sweatshirt...On the other hand if anyone could find it Mike could...

"Come on Mike...Come on!" Steve muttered to himself...

Steve was starting to contemplate getting out of bed to see if he could see what was going on...The wait was really starting to get to him and despite the fact that only ten minutes had passed, it had felt like an hour to Steve...

Throwing back the covers, Steve very slowly sat up and even more carefully he swung his legs until he was sitting at the edge of the bed...His side was starting to hurt again and he hesitated before standing up remembering what had happened the last time he had tried to get to his feet down in the shower room...Taking a deep breath Steve slowly got to his feet but instantly regretted it as his legs turned to jelly and his knees buckled just as the door opened...Looking up hoping to see Mike, Steve was dismayed to see Dr. Armstrong instead...Seeing Steve out of bed and swaying alarmingly Dr. Armstrong rushed over to Steve and sat him back down...

"STEVE ! What do you think you're doing? You need to lie down and get some rest...I heard what happened earlier!..Steve you HAVE to rest and give your body a chance to heal..At the minute I'm waiting on your blood results to see if you can go home but if you insist on pushing yourself like this I'll be forced to keep you in here for a day or two to make SURE you rest!..."

Hearing this, Steve looked at the doctor in horror not wanting to stay here one second more than was necessary!...

"Ok, ok Doc...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have tried to get out of bed...I was just looking for Mike that's all..."

Seeing that Steve seemed visibly anxious about something the doctor took Steve's pulse and found it racing!...Studying Steve closely he asked...

"Why were you looking for Mike? What's going on Steve?"

"I just lost something...It's a long story...Mike's gone to look for it!"

Not wanting to push Steve too hard...he decided to concentrate on calming Steve down and getting him back into bed...

"Ok Steve...Let's get you back into bed...If Mike's on the case you can count on him finding whatever it is you've misplaced...Now you need to stop worrying and take nice slow deep breaths for me. Your pulse is way too fast!"

Not wanting to give the doctor any excuse not to let him go home ,Steve did what he was told and made a conscious effort to calm himself down and slowed his breathing down as best he could...With the doctor's help he managed to get back into bed but the movement caused pain in his side and despite his best efforts to suppress it, a low groan escaped his lips...The doctor heard it much to Steve's dismay and immediately came around the bed to Steve's left side...

"Is your left side hurting you?"

Cursing himself for alerting the doctor to his discomfort he reckoned he had better tell the truth...

"Yeah...a little..."

"Did you hurt it getting out of bed?" the doctor asked checking Steve's dressings for signs of fresh bleeding and gratefully noting that there weren't any...

"No...it was starting to hurt before that..." Steve admitted still watching the door anxiously for Mike's return...

Checking Steve's chart the doctor announced...

"Ok...You're overdue pain meds...hopefully that's all it is...I'll go get them for you and see if I can find Mike...In the meantime you stay put and REST ! Doctors orders...Ok?"

Steve nodded and watched as the doctor left the room. Where was Mike?...He was gone fifteen minutes now!...His nerves were on edge...What if the letter was gone?...No...he didn't even want to contemplate that!...Banging the bed with his fist he yelled...

"DAMN IT!"...just as the door opened again and Mike appeared...

Sitting up a little further in the bed, Steve looked at Mike questioningly and anxiously at the same time but before he had a chance to say anything Mike produced the sweatshirt from a bag he was holding and quickly sought to reassure the young man...

"It's ok Steve...I found it..It's alright buddy boy!"

Visibly relieved Steve sank back against the pillows and brushed a hand through his hair...

"Thank God!...Where was it? What took you so long? I was going out of mind here!.Is the letter still in it?" Steve rattled out still a little on edge despite also being relieved, and adding to his discomfort was the throbbing in his side which had now starting hurting badly...

"Ok...ok buddy boy...Calm down now...I met Dr. Armstrong out in the corridor and he told me you had yourself all worked up...The letter's here..." Mike said pulling it out of the pocket of the sweatshirt..."You can relax now...Ok?...It ended up in the ICU in a property bag...Nobody remembered it in the transfer this morning."

Steve looked at the letter in Mike's hands and silently thanked God it had been found...Before he could ask any more about the letter, the pain in his side worsened and took his breath away...

"Oh... Mike...!" Steve managed to gasp as he gripped his side and closed his eyes tight...

Alarmed at Steve's sudden distress Mike rushed over to Steve...

"Steve! What's wrong? Is it your side?"

Steve merely nodded...

"Hold on Steve! I'll get the doctor!..." and with that Mike raced towards the door just as it opened and Dr. Armstrong came hurrying in...

"DOC !"

"It's ok Mike I have pain meds for him here!" the doctor announced seeing Steve in pain and Mike looking very concerned ...

Reaching Steve's bed Dr. Armstrong prepped Steve's arm and proceeded to inject Steve with his pain medication ...

"Just hang on Steve !...This will just take a few minutes to kick in ...You seemed to have missed your pain meds in the change over this morning...Next time your side starts to hurt don't wait until you're in agony to let us know ...Ok?"

"Ok...ok..."Steve gasped really hoping he was right about how fast the pain killers would kick in...The pain had been so intense that he hadn't even minded the needle as he normally would have done...The doctor and Mike stayed with him for the next few minutes until the pain meds had started to do their job...He had kept his eyes closed tight and concentrated on his breathing while the pain gradually lessened...While his eyes were shut he felt someone's hand on his arm and assumed it was Mike...He also felt someone taking his pulse and felt the cold steel of the stethoscope against his chest and presumed the doctor was monitoring him closely...Eventually when the pain had eased to a dull ache Steve opened his eyes and indeed saw Mike standing on one side of his bed looking very concerned and the doctor on the other...Placing a hand on Steve's shoulder, the doctor was the first one to speak...

"How is it now?...Has it eased up any?..."

"Yeah...It's much better...Thanks..."

"Ok...That's good!...But mark my words Steve...I told you that side of yours was going to hurt like hell for a few days!..You've got two fresh wounds that have been stitched twice not to mention tissue and muscle damage that needs time to heal...Don't let the pain get that bad in future before you get some pain killers...Alright?"

"Ok Doc..I won't ...and thanks again."

"Ok...Try to get some rest and I'll go chase down those blood results and see if we can let you home later.!"

With that the doctor left and Steve turned his attention back to Mike...

Mike had stood quietly and hadn't said much since his painful episode started although worry was visibly etched on his face...

"I'm alright Mike...honest...Stop worrying!"

"You're sure? "

"Yeah I'm ok...Really!...Now back to Joe's letter...Should we read it?"

"Well it's not sealed and it is related to a crime scene...so yes I think we should..."Mike said taking out the letter from the envelope and reaching into his inside coat pocket for his glasses...

"Oh oh..I forgot my glasses!...Are you up to reading it buddy boy ? I'll understand if you're not ..."Mike said sympathetically not wanting to upset Steve again after only just managing to cheer him up.

"No...it's ok Mike...I'll read it..."Steve said holding out his hand for the letter...

"You're sure?" Mike said trying to read Steve's face...

"Yeah...I'm sure Mike..." and taking the letter off Mike he unfolded it and started to read it...Rather than reading the whole thing out loud Steve decided to read it and then summarise it for Mike...

Steve read quietly for a few seconds and all the time Mike was anxiously studying him to make sure in his current weakened state that it wasn't having an adverse effect on him...

"Well buddy boy?"

"It's a confession alright...It says he drew his gun and Graves grabbed his arm...They tussled and the gun went off...and Mel fell...He says he didn't mean for it to happen...and...and...Aw Mike!..."Steve said lowering the letter and brushing a hand through his hair...

"What buddy boy?"...Mike asked concerned that reading the letter was getting too much for Steve...

Taking up the letter again and looking at Mike sadly, Steve continued...

"It says that ...he...he couldn't live with the guilt of killing... his best friend."

Steve's voice almost broke and he could feel a lump forming in his throat as the letter revealed Joe's inner torment at what had been a tragic accident...Seeing Mike watching him Steve swallowed hard and read the rest of the letter...It got harder to read as it went on as Joe's writing seemed to become more shaky and illegible so holding it up closer to his face Steve squinted as he made out the words...

"It says and I quote .."even the booze doesn't numb the pain anymore"...He says he doesn't deserve to go on after what he did...He says he...can't go on!...The rest goes on... asking for Nina and Corky's forgiveness..."

When Steve finished reading the letter he put it down on the bed and felt the lump reform in his throat...Rubbling the back of his neck he leaned back against the pillows and suddenly felt really tired...Neither man spoke for a few minutes as they processed what they had just heard in Joe's letter although Mike was watching Steve very closely and didn't like the despairing look on the young man's face...Brushing a hand through his hair again Steve was the first to break the silence...

"Oh man...man...Mike I blew it!... I really messed up..."

Seeing Steve blaming himself and looking miserable Mike immediately put a hand on the young man's arm...

"Hey, hey now!...You did no such thing...What kind of talk is that?"

"I should have been able to talk him around Mike..."...Steve said starting to get upset...

Squeezing Steve's arm gently Mike continued firmly...

"Now you listen to me buddy boy...I've seen you talk people out of jumping off buildings and into giving up their guns more times that I can remember since we started working together and well...you've got a knack for it...You're good at talking to people Steve...Quite frankly... you've saved a lot of lives because of it!..If you couldn't talk him around...then nobody could have...You have to believe that buddy boy!"

"Mike...you don't understand...I thought I had talked him around you know...He gave me his bullets...His gun was empty...so I let my guard down...I closed my eyes...just for a couple of seconds...That's when he handcuffed me...Mike ...If I'd just stayed alert...maybe...just maybe things would have turned out different..."

"Steve!..For crying out loud will you listen to yourself...You were hurt and sick and bleeding...You had a fever and you were in terrible pain...Anyone else would have been passed out on the floor...Instead you tackled Joe to let Jeannie get away and you did everything you could to stop him...Steve...will you please listen to me?...You read that letter buddy boy...Not even you could have talked Joe out of doing what he did...As sad as it may be Joe's story wasn't going to end any other way..."

"I wish that helped..."

"It wasn't your fault Steve and you have to stop blaming yourself!"

Steve nodded wearily...

"Ok Mike..Ok ...What are you going to do now...you know...with the letter?"

Picking the letter up and placing it back in the envelope Mike then placed it in his inside jacket pocket...

"I'll take copies of it for the case files and as soon as Jeannie gets here I'll bring it over to Corky and Nina personally...We owe that much to Joe..."

"Mike...there's still something bothers me about this whole thing!...What about all the anger he displayed towards you?...Was it just a diversion or did he really mean to kill you?.. I don't get it Mike!"

"That's a very good question buddy boy... I'm not sure...Did he write that letter when he was holding you and Jeannie ?"

"No...No...he had it already written.."

"Then it's hard to know...You saw him at that meeting...I don't think Joe was that good an actor...Maybe he hoped I'd be the one to take him down...Then when I saw the gun was empty that I'd have it on my conscience ...Maybe that was supposed to be my punishment...I guess we'll never know the answer to that one buddy boy..."

Steve sighed again and rubbed his tired eyes...

"Don't dwell on it Steve..What's done is done...There's nothing any of us can do to change what happened...Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine Mike...just really tired..."

"You need to get some sleep!...But just before you do there's one thing I need to talk to you about Steve if you're up to it?"

Steve looked at Mike intrigued...

"Sure...What is it Mike?"

"Well...I never got a chance to thank you for what you did yesterday...You know what Jeannie means to me and you took a big risk tackling Joe to let her escape.."

"Aw Mike...You don't have to thank me..."

"Now,now let me finish buddy boy...please...You know I'm no good at the mushy stuff so just let me say what I need to...Ok?...You risked your life to save ours...You could have been killed...I can never thank you enough for what you did buddy boy getting Jeannie out of danger the way you did..." then seeing Steve smiling at him he decided to take it one step further...

"You really care about Jeannie don't you?"

Steve looked curiously at Mike...

"Of course I do...You know how I feel about both of you Mike...You've both always treated me like family...That's why I don't need any thanks...I'd do anything I had to in order protect you two...You know that don't you?"

Mike smiled at the similarities in both Steve and Jeannie's answers to his questions...Both citing family as the reason they cared the way they did...

"Sure...I know that and we do consider you part of our family but that wasn't really what I was asking you buddy boy..."

Steve looked at Mike even more puzzled...

"Mike...I don't know if those painkillers have fogged up my brain but I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me Mike?"

"Well...I guess what I'm asking you Steve is...Are you in love with my Jeannie?"...


	32. Chapter 32

**In The Wrong Place**

Chapter 32

Of all the questions that Steve had expected Mike to ask that was most certainly not one of them! Totally caught off his guard Steve blushed and stared at Mike in disbelief. Eventually when he had recovered a little he stammered.

"MIKE? ... Wow! ... You sure know how to throw a curveball! What on earth possessed you to ask me that?"

Smiling a little at Steve's embarrassment Mike answered.

"I guess it was something that Joe said."

"Joe?...What do you mean?... What are you talking about?"

"Before he died Joe said to me that you and Jeannie made a nice couple and that Jeannie could do worse than a guy who would risk his life for her! Were you and Joe talking about it?"

Feeling as if the ground had just opened up underneath him Steve felt his heart racing again and his nervousness returned. Brushing his hand through his hair he looked straight at Mike and spoke defensively.

"Oh man ... Oh man ... Mike that wasn't what it sounded like. I know your rule about Jeannie never dating cops and I respect that. Mike I have never made a move on Jeannie. I swear to God! I would never break your trust like that."

Seeing how uncomfortable this conversation was becoming for Steve and how the young man was misinterpreting his question Mike quickly sought to calm Steve down.

"Hold on buddy boy ... Take it easy ... I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to know how you feel about my daughter. That's all! ... If you do love her. well ... That's ok buddy boy. I think I could make an exception to my rule for you especially after what you did yesterday and if you don't ... If you love her just like a sister or a friend then that's ok too. I just want you to be honest with me Steve."

Steve had listened anxiously to every word that Mike had said but the ones that stayed reverberating around his brain were the ones that said that Mike would make an exception to his rule just for him. Pulling himself back together a little, Steve looked at Mike and said quietly.

"I've always been honest with you Mike."

"I know you have buddy boy." Mike said patting Steve's arm gently. "So are you going to answer my question?"

Steve swallowed hard. He had wanted to tell Mike how he felt about Jeannie for a very long time but now that his opportunity had finally arrived Steve was finding it extremely difficult to admit his true feelings. Scraping together every ounce of courage he had Steve decided to go for it and looking up at Mike and with his heart pounding in his chest he replied.

"Yeah ... Yeah Mike ... I'm in love with Jeannie." Then looking down and avoiding seeing Mike's reaction he continued. "I have been for quite some time."

Mike smiled to himself. Feeling instinctively that Jeannie was in love with Steve he was somehow relieved to know that Steve actually felt the same way about her. It was funny. Mike had never seriously considered Steve and Jeannie as anything more than good friends before now but the idea was growing on him. Steve meant a great deal to him and he couldn't wish for a better person to love and take care of his daughter than Steve.

"Does Jeannie know how you feel?"

Steve shook his head.

"No. It's complicated Mike."

"Why do you say that buddy boy? Come on. You can talk to me. What's chewing on you? Huh?"

"Well, for starters Jeannie's a good bit younger than me and she needs to finish college. Secondly, your rule about her dating cops. You know I truly respected that rule and I understood why. You and I both know that it's not easy being a cop's girl and I think Jeannie deserves more than that. Then there's you and me Mike. I like working with you. We make a good team and I've learned a lot from you. I guess I'm worried that if me and Jeannie start dating and things don't work out that will mean the end of our partnership. And as if all that wasn't complicated enough you and Jeannie are ... well ...the only real family I've had in a long time. I don't want anything to jeopardize that." Then letting a huge sigh as if the world were on his shoulders he finished. "Like I said it's complicated "and with that he slumped back against the pillows and purposefully avoided looking at Mike, slightly nervous about how his true feelings were going to be received by his mentor and friend.

Mike had listened to Steve's reasons and felt sorry for his young partner. He was very touched that their partnership had become so important to Steve and that they had become the family that he finally felt a true part of and he was very impressed that Steve had acknowledged the fact that Jeannie would have to finish her college degree yet he was dismayed that Steve felt that perhaps Jeannie deserved a better life with someone else. In fact Mike himself felt partly responsible for that especially as he had more or less put it into his young partner's head that a cop was not the right guy for his daughter. Knowing he had to put that right he reached over and with a hand on his chin he turned Steve's face back to look at him.

"Hey buddy boy ! Listen to me now. If you two decide to start dating and things don't work out it won't effect our partnership or the fact that you are a part of our family."

"Aw Mike ... you say that now but if it were to happen."

"Steve! Let me finish please. I have a good feeling about you two. You would never do anything to hurt Jeannie. I can see that and you know Jeannie. She can be feisty. She knows her own mind but she always sticks by people she cares about. I think Joe was right. I think you two were made for each other and if you two decide to make a go of it then you'll have my blessing! " Mike finished up and squeezed Steve's arm.

Steve was very touched by the things Mike had said. He couldn't believe how much had happened over the last couple of days. He had often wished that he could tell Mike exactly how he felt about Jeannie but had never even dreamed of being able to and he thought that even if he had Mike would never have approved of it. Now here he was getting Mike's blessing. It took Steve a minute or two to control his emotions enough to be able to speak but when he did he said shakily.

"I don't know what to say Mike. Coming from you that means a lot. But Mike ... I don't even know if Jeannie feels the same way about me."

Mike smiled at Steve.

"Oh I think she does buddy boy!"

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, not in so many words but I saw how upset she was at how sick you were last night. I haven't seen her that upset since her Mom died and well she didn't want to leave your side. Then when we got home she found one of your bloodstained shirts and I found her holding it and crying her eyes out. It reminded me of something. Something I never told anyone about but I'm going to tell you now. The night that Helen died when we came home from the hospital the first thing I saw was this pink cardigan. Imagine that! A whole house full of memories and stuff and all I could see was this old worn pink cardigan just draped on the armchair. You see it was one of Helen's favourites. I picked it up and I remember I could smell Helen's perfume on it. You know I'd been so strong at the hospital mostly for Jeannie's sake but that simple pink cardigan had me crying like a baby. While the situation was slightly different, I could sense that Jeannie had the same feelings holding your shirt as I did holding Helen's cardigan that night."

Mike didn't look up at Steve immediately after retelling that story. He stayed lost in his memories of that night. Steve had listened to Mike's story and was very moved by it. He felt great sympathy for the older man as he knew how much Helen had meant to him and feeling already a bit below par physically and emotionally he couldn't stop a solitary tear from escaping his left eye as he pictured in his mind Mike holding that cardigan and grieving for the loss of his wife. Reaching out his hand he placed it on Mike's shoulder while he wiped away the tear with his other so that Mike wouldn't notice.

"Oh Mike! I'm so sorry you went through that."

Steve's touch brought him out of his thoughts and looking at Steve he could see that his story had upset Steve despite his attempts to hide it...Feeling slightly annoyed with himself for depressing Steve again he pulled himself together and attempted to lighten the situation...

"Oh, look at us will you?" Mike said clearing his throat "A right pair of old misery guts!" This made Steve chuckle so Mike continued " Jeannie should be here soon and you need to talk to her buddy boy. Sometimes we have to take a few chances in life to get what we want Steve."

"I don't know if I can Mike." Steve said genuinely anxious.

"Well you told me didn't you? I bet you never felt you'd be able to do that huh?"

Mike's perceptiveness never ceased to amaze the young man.

"Ok, ok ... I'll try."

"That's the spirit buddy boy!" Mike said encouragingly and playfully swatted Steve's shoulder.

Before the two men could say anymore the door opened and Jeannie came in.

"Hey you two! I hope you have both managed to stay out of trouble in my absence! " and then seeing Steve sitting up in bed looking so much better than the previous night she beamed from ear to ear.

Mike smiled at his daughter's remark and got up and greeted her at the door gathering her into a warm hug.

"Morning sweetheart. I'm sorry for not waking you earlier but you looked so peaceful. I hope you're not upset with me!"

"No, of course not. You were right. I was very tired." then lowering her voice she asked "How's Steve?"

In the same whispered tone Mike answered her.

"Oh he's fine. He's much better but he's very tired..Make sure he gets some rest ok?" Then raising his voice again so that Steve could hear him he continued. "Listen honey I have an important letter to deliver so I'm going to leave Steve in your capable hands. I won't be long sweetheart and then I'll be back."

"Ok Mike, don't worry I'll take care of him."

Hearing this Steve sat up higher in the bed.

"MIKE! You don't have to deliver that right now. Why don't you stick around for a little while more. Huh?"

Mike smiled at Steve's reaction and walking back towards the bed he patted Steve's arm encouragingly.

"Don't worry buddy boy. I won't be long. You'll be fine! You and Jeannie have a lot to TALK about." and with that he squeezed Steve's arm and turned to leave.

Starting to panic slightly at the thoughts of having to tell Jeannie how he felt he reached out and grabbed Mike's arm.

"Mike! Wait a second! MIKE!".

Mike and Steve exchanged a meaningful look between them and Steve let go of Mike's arm as Mike spoke again.

"It's alright buddy boy. I won't be long." and then in his Lieutenant's voice he emphasized "TALK to her!"

Steve nodded and Mike smiled and with that Mike left the room pausing at the door to glance back at the two most important people in his life and praying inside that things would work out for the best.

"I'll see you two later!" and then he was gone.

Jeannie had stood watching curiously at the strange interaction that had taken place between Mike and Steve and noted that while Steve looked an awful lot better than he had last night he still looked very tired and drawn...With Mike gone, Jeannie came right up to Steve and sat on the bed beside him. Reaching out and taking his hand she smiled at the young man in the bed.

"Oh Steve! It sure is good to see you looking better. You know you had us worried last night."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry! Are you ok? You know after yesterday?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. You took quite a risk doing what you did. You could have been ... well ..." Jeannie couldn't bring herself to say the word killed."When I heard the gunshot ... I ...well I thought that ... Oh Steve!"and with that she leaned over and put her head on his chest and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok Steve."

Seeing Jeannie disturbed about what could have happened yesterday Steve wondered if Mike maybe was right about how Jeannie felt. Mike's hunches were normally right after all. But Steve's nerves were starting to get the better of him and try as he might he just couldn't bring himself to talk to Jeannie about it. Instead he hugged Jeannie back and reassured her.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Everything's ok now. I'm fine. Ok?"

Jeannie lifted her head and smiled at him. Holding Jeannie close to him brought back memories of how close they had been when he had saved her from falling down the steps outside Mike's house yesterday and Steve felt his heartbeat racing again. Looking into Jeannie's eyes and seeing a soft smile play on her lips Steve was tempted to kiss her there and then but again losing his nerve and feeling suddenly parched he went for a diversion instead.

"Jeannie. Could you get me a drink of water please? My throat's really dry."

"Sure Steve." and getting up Jeannie went and poured him a fresh, cold glass of water and bringing it back she handed it to him and sat back on the bed beside him.

"Thanks Jeannie." Steve said glad of the small distance between them again to regain his composure as he quickly gulped back the water in a very nervous fashion.

Looking curiously at Steve's nervousness and remembering his conversation with Mike, Jeannie decided to find out what exactly was going on.

"Steve? What did Mike tell you to talk to me about?"


	33. Chapter 33

**In The Wrong Place**

**A/N : Just a quick note to thank everyone who faithfully followed this story to its conclusion. To all those who left such kind reviews my sincere and heartfelt thanks for your support and encouragement. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and to all those who patiently waited to see what would become of Steve and Jeannie your wait is finally over ! **

Chapter 33 : The Epilogue

Steve was not expecting her to ask that and almost choked on his water. Spluttering a little to clear the water that had gone down the wrong way at Jeannie's impromptu question Steve stammered.

"Oh just about yesterday I guess and ... about something Joe had said." Steve ventured not realizing that Mike had already discussed Joe's dying words with his daughter the previous evening.

Hearing this and mistaking the reason for Steve's obvious discomfort Jeannie immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh my God! He told you didn't he? He told you how I felt." Jeannie said jumping up off the bed and starting to rant. "Oh wait till I get my hands on him! Oh I'm so embarrassed."

At first Steve didn't understand what Jeannie was talking about but then realizing what she thought he tried to intervene and calm her down.

"Jeannie! It wasn't like that."

But she was too mad and didn't listen to his plea.

"Oh Steve! I'm sorry if I've made you feel awkward."

"Jeannie! Will you listen to me please?"

"He had no right to say anything to you."

"Jeannie!" Steve tried again getting frustrated at the fact that in her anger towards Mike she wasn't listening to him.

"If you don't feel the same that's quite alright. I understand completely."

JEANNIE! ... I DO FEEL THE SAME !"

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he ..." then suddenly Steve's last words registered with her."What did you say?"

Realizing that the truth was out and there was no going back now Steve swallowed back the nerves that were threatening to choke him and grabbing her hand and pulling her back down sitting on the bed he repeated shakily.

"I do feel the same way about you Jeannie. I ... love you."

Steve couldn't believe how hard that had been to say but once he had said it, a strange relief washed over him that it was now out in the open after all this time. Jeannie stayed still staring at Steve in disbelief and blissful happiness. She couldn't believe that he truly felt the same way about her. It was like a dream come true.

"You do?"

Squeezing her hand Steve continued feeling suddenly a little more confident.

"Yeah. I do!"

"Well why in the world didn't you say something before?"

"I guess because of Mike, and his rule about you not dating cops kind of discouraged me from it." Steve said and smiling broadly he added" You do know he has a gun right?"

Jeannie chuckled and again leaned closer to him affectionately sending Steve's nerves on high alert again.

"So where do we go from here Steve?" Jeannie asked slightly amused by the fact that every time she seemed to get close to him, his breathing seemed to get deeper and he definitely got more flustered.

"Well...I think we should take it...nice and slow. You know... After all, you have to finish your college degree. I don't want to get in the way of you becoming a great architect! Now do I? I can drive down there some weekends and we can call each other a lot and then we can spend time together when you're home." Then pausing to look at her his smile faded slightly and he added.."I'll wait for you Jeannie."

Jeannie was deeply moved that Steve would be willing to put up with a long distance relationship in order for her to finish college and when he said that he would wait for her, Jeannie felt very blessed indeed.

"You will?"

Smiling again Steve answered.

"Yeah...You're worth waiting for!"

Jeannie smiled her broadest smile yet...

"What about Mike? You think he's going to be ok with us seeing each other?"

"Yeah. He said if we wanted to start dating that we had his blessing!"

Sitting up slightly, Jeannie stared at Steve in disbelief.

"Did he actually say that?"

Steve laughed. "Yes!...He really did. It took me by surprise too! He seemed all for it! That's what he wanted me to talk to you about."

Leaning forward again towards Steve, Jeannie couldn't quite believe that in just a few days all her dreams had come true. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time and staring now into the face of the man she loved, she had a slightly mischievous look in her eye.

So close now that her face was very close to his she spoke softly.

"I realize we're going to take things nice and slowly but we can kiss.. Right?"

Feeling very out of his comfort zone with Jeannie's lips so close to his, Steve answered shakily.

"Yeah...I guess that would be ok."

As Jeannie leaned forward to kiss him she felt him tremble slightly...Stopping for a second she worried that his fever might be coming back.

"Steve! You're shaking! Are you ok?"

Again answering softly Steve replied.

"They tell me it's because my blood sugar is low but right now I'm not so sure."

Smiling, Steve couldn't resist any longer and gently pulled Jeannie into a soft and lingering kiss...When they finally parted they were both smiling widely...Still staring at each other lovingly Jeannie was the first one to break the silence.

"I love you Steven Keller!"

Suddenly feeling totally content and at ease for the first time in the last two days Steve replied.

"I love you too Jeannie Stone!..You know maybe we should try that again...just to make sure though."

Jeannie smiled but this time as their lips touched the door suddenly opened and the young couple quickly separated. Looking over at the door slightly flustered they saw Mike!

"Oh oh...Sorry you two! You know I was almost down to the car when I remembered that I'd left my hat behind."

Looking over on the bedside chair Steve and Jeannie both smiled when they saw Mike's fedora. Jeannie hurried around and retrieved it and brought it over to her father.

"Thanks honey!" Then Mike stood smiling for a moment or two at the two of them before he continued "Say Steve, I met Dr. Armstrong on my way out. He said he'd be in to see you in a little while. He told me he got your blood results back and they're fine. He reckons if you manage to get a little sleep this afternoon that he'll let you out of here this evening. That's good news isn't it? Say, it looks like you two had your little talk. Well come on! Are you going to put an old man out of his misery or not? When we get home later are we going to have something to celebrate?"

Steve and Jeannie smiled at each other and Jeannie answered her father.

"Yes Daddy..It looks like we will!"

Mike threw an "I told you so" look at Steve and then continued.

"That's great news! I couldn't be happier for you both."

Steve was the next one to feel slightly mischievous so he spoke.

"You know it's really good news that I'm getting out of here later Mike because me and Jeannie have a date!"

Mike looked at Steve curiously. "You do huh?"

Jeannie looked even more surprised. Eyeing up Steve she asked.

"We do?"

Steve smiled at Jeannie teasingly and answered.

"Yeah...with your apple pie...You know I never got to have a piece of that!" and with that he started laughing.

"With my apple pie?... Why you ... I'll give you apple pie!"and grabbing a spare pillow she started to whack him with it playfully..

Still laughing and holding his injured side Steve protested.

"Hey,hey, watch it! I'm still an injured man you know?"

Mike stood and laughed as Steve and Jeannie teased each other like they always did only this time beneath it all was something more special and meaningful..Deciding it was time to go deliver that letter again Mike called out.

"Hey!..Play nice now! I'll see you two later!"

And heading out the door he closed it behind him..still hearing the giggles and pillow fight continuing. As Mike put on his hat and headed down the corridor he couldn't help but reflect on what had been a life changing few days. What had started out with Steve being in the wrong place at the wrong time sure had ended up putting him in his rightful place by his daughter's side..Mike grinned broadly and while he wasn't looking forward to delivering Joe's letter to the Shaffers, knowing it would be a difficult thing for them to hear he felt comforted by the fact that perhaps Joe's actions had brought some happiness after all by bringing Steve and Jeannie together...and for that fact alone Mike would be forever grateful...

**The End**

**I sincerely hope you have enjoyed my story...Until next time!...  
**


End file.
